I Will Rise Up
by MaygenLynn
Summary: Rosalie Kyle: Sister to Selina Kyle. Girl from a broken home. Potential love interest to Detective John Blake? Follow the story of Rosalie Kyle as she participates in the events from The Dark Knight Rises. How will things change? Will she and John find happiness? Read to find out. Rating may change later. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay Batman fans! This is my very first Batman story. I decided to write this after seeing The Dark Knight Rises for the third time. This happens to be a 'Robin' John Blake/OC fic. I really don't have much of an Author's Note right now, but I probably will during later chapters. So… happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan.

**-IWRU-**

At 9:22 a.m. in a small apartment in Gotham City, Rosalie Kyle lies in bed, still in a deep, yet peaceful slumber, while her elder sister Selina is just getting in. Selina looks at the clock on the wall and her eyes widen a bit. Rosalie had forgotten to set the alarm clock again. Selina quickly walks to her younger sister's bed which is located at the east end of the main room of the apartment. Selina has tried several times to get her hard headed sister to move her bed into the bedroom with Selina's, but Rosalie insists that Selina keeps the bedroom for herself. The Kyle sisters don't have company over to the apartment often so Rosalie doesn't mind sleeping in the living room.

"Rosie? Rosie, you need to wake up," Selina says, shaking her sister's shoulder gently.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Rosalie asks after a few moments.

"It's almost 9:30," Selina answers. Rosalie groans out a sleepy protest, while pulling the covers over her head. Selina chuckles softly, and pulls the thick comforter off of Rosalie and throws it on the floor.

"Selina," Rosalie snarls, glaring harshly at her smirking sister.

"You're going to be late for work if you don't get out of bed and start getting ready, babe," Selina says.

"Damn it, I forgot," Rosalie groans, lazily climbing out of bed while Selina starts a pot of coffee in the girls' small kitchenette. "Alarm clocks should be able to set themselves. And it should be a federal crime to have to wake up this early."

"Quit complaining Rosie. You're the one who insists on having a normal, everyday, monotonous job," Selina says, laying out Rosalie's work clothes while she brushes her teeth.

"Yeah, sorry, but not all of us can dedicate our lives to a life of crime," Rosalie says after she spits the mixture of saliva, water, and foamy Colgate toothpaste out of her mouth and into the sink.

"But you're so good at it," Selina says with a smirk, leaning on the doorway of the bathroom, watching Rosalie as she brushes past her and goes back to her bed. "You make a great sidekick."

"Used to be good at it. That's not me anymore. And I was never your sidekick," Rosalie says, stripping out of her pajamas. She reaches over to the bed and picks up the red, short sleeved shirt, and pulls it on along with the black jeans.

"Of course not baby sister," Selina says, walking over to her sister and pulls her hair back, and begins braiding it down her back. She quickly finishes and ties the braid off with a rubber band. Rosalie turns around and smiles at her sister and heads to the kitchenette, placing two pieces of bread in the toaster. While the bread was toasting, she pulls a mug out of the cabinet and pours herself a cup of coffee. She takes a small sip of the hot, bitter liquid, and leans against the counter.

"You don't have to work Rosie. I don't know how many times I've told you this. I bring in more than enough money to get us by," Selina says, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"But we need more than just enough. I have student loans to pay off," Rosalie says, taking her slightly burnt toast out of the toaster and taking a bite. Selina sighs deeply, and nods. "Which reminds me, I have to go to the college tomorrow to get my new schedule," Rosalie mutters to herself, walking over to the pad of yellow Post-it notes, and jotting down the little reminder and sticking it on the cabinet above the coffee maker so she doesn't forget. That was one of Rosalie's biggest flaws. She forgets things all the time. Selina often jokes that she'd lose her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders. Rosalie glances up at the cat shaped clock on the wall, and realizes that she has to leave. "I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"See you later lillasyster*," Selina says to Rosalie with a wave of her hand when she heads to the door.

"Ciao, äldre syster**," Rosalie calls back, closing and locking the door behind her, knowing that her sister was probably going to go straight to bed, despite the coffee she just ingested. Unlike Rosalie, who becomes energized with coffee intake, it doesn't effect Selina as much. She could drink three cups of coffee, and take a nap immediately was about a ten minute walk from Rosalie and Selina's appartment, to the diner where Rosalie works. As she walks, she passes the usual people she passes on her way to work; loitering teenagers, jogging women, a few speed walking businessmen, and a couple unsavory characters. She caught a few young men leering at her, but she ignored them, pulling her jacket tighter around her person. No matter how confident her sister had made her, and no matter how well she could defend herself, she was always uncomfortable under the heated stares of men she was wary of.

She breathes a small sigh of relief when she reaches the diner, that was already full of customers for the breakfast rush. Thankfully, due to the location of the resturant, and the business, Casey's was able to make food to go, so the tables usually weren't as crowded as they were a year before.

"Oh good, Rosie you're working today. I forgot," Angie, a smaller, but older blonde waitress says from behind the counter.

"That makes two of us," Rosalie says, an amused smile playing at her lips. She walks behind the counter, and into the kitchen. "Hey Terry," Rosalie greets the aged, Irish cook, and owner of the resturant.

"Hello Rosebud," Terry waves, his Irish brogue still semi-thick despite his years spent in America. Rosalie grins at the nickname that the silver haired Irishman had given her after she began working in his restaurant. "Section two today."

"Got it," Rosalie says, grabbing a black apron, tying it around her waist, and picking up a pad of paper and a pen from the old wicker basket in the back of the clean kitchen. Rosalie walks out of the kitchen, and heads straight for her first table. An elderly couple. Rosalie smiles. Elderly people always tip graciously when you're nice, so Rosalie made sure to be a little extra nice, and it pays off, because when the couple leaves, she's left with a seven dollar tip. To some it may not seem like a lot, but getting tips like that for eight hours really adds up. Every time Rosalie gets big tippers, she goes home with over 100 dollars in her pocket.

A few hours pass and the breakfast rush finally slows down. There's still a fair amount of customers, but with Angie, Rosalie, and the other waitress, Joan, it's more than manageable.

"How are your kids doing Joanie?" Rosalie asks when they get a free moment.

"They're fine. Sam ate a worm yesterday. I don't even know where he got a worm from," Joanie says, incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air, causing Rosalie and Angie to chuckle. "I wouldn't have even known about it unless Nathan hadn't come in and snitched on his brother. They miss their aunt Rosie though," Joanie says, her slight southern accent shining through.

"And of course I miss them. My times been a little occupied lately though. I'm going back to school in a couple of weeks," Rosalie says, and the two other women nod. Out of all of the people who work at Casey's, Rosalie had grown close to Joanie and Angie, more particularly Joanie. Despite the only ten year age difference, Joanie looks out for Rosalie like a mother would. "But I promise to come visit them soon."

Rosalie takes a check over to a particularly large order, and the customers stand up to pay at the counter. Rosalie walks over to the counter to pick up a bin for the used dishes when the bell rings, signaling that someone had walked into the restaurant. Rosalie glances to the door and catches sight of a police officer who enters. For some reason to her, he looks very familiar; she can't put her finger on it though. She looks at the officer for a bit longer, smiling at him slightly when he catches her gaze. He smiles back and she heads to the cluttered table to clear it. Rosalie couldn't help but grin to herself slightly. There weren't many handsome police officers in Gotham City, but this particular officer happens to be one of the few good looking ones. She heard him order two cups of coffee to go, when she began to walk back to the counter with the nearly full bin of plastic cups, glass plates, and silverware. Unfortunately Rosalie wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, when somebody walks straight into her, causing her to drop the bin of dishes, sending them crashing to the floor, effectively grabbing everyone's attention in the diner.

"Oh my God, sir I am so sorry," Rosalie groans, looking up at the man that walked into her. The man merely sneers, looking down his nose at her.

"Yes, maybe you should watch where you're walking next time," he says, disrespectfully, causing Rosalie to cock a cool eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" she asks, and opens her mouth to continue when Joanie clears her throat loudly from behind the counter, watching the spectacle closely. She, Angie and Terry all know how even-tempered Rosalie was, but they also know, from the two years of her working at the diner, how ugly her anger could get. Rosalie snaps her mouth shut and plasters on the fakest smile she could muster. "You're right. I should watch where I'm going. And for that I sincerely apologize," she says. Only a complete fool wouldn't be able to pick up the heavy amounts of sarcasm that laced each word that passed through the young waitress's lips and by the look on the man's face, he was no fool. He sends her a glare and walks out of the restaurant, Rosalie glaring metaphorical daggers at his back the entire time.

By now everyone had gone back to their business, and Rosalie kneels down and begins to pick up the dishes that she had dropped with a sigh. She was picking up pieces of a broken plate when another pair of hands starts assisting her with placing the dishes, broken and unbroken, in the bin. She glances up and locks eyes with the handsome police officer who hadn't left yet.

"Oh, you don't have to-," she starts, but he cuts her off.

"I want to. That guy was an ass," he says. Rosalie blinks, and begins to chuckle.

"Yeah, he was," she says. With both of them working together, they get the mess cleaned up in record time. She picks up the bin, and they both rise to their feet. "Thank you," she says, with a sincere smile.

"It's no problem," he says, and they stand there looking at each other for a few moments. "I'm John. Blake," he adds as an afterthought.

"Rosalie," she says with a light smile.

"Figures," he says, grinning.

"What?" she asks confused.

"That a beautiful girl like you would have such a beautiful name," he says, his grin never faltering once. Rosalie chuckles.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself officer," Rosalie says, with a flirty smile.

"Rosie! Enough flirting, and get back to work," Joanie says with a smirk. Rosalie rolls her eyes at her coworker, and looks back to John.

"I guess I'll see you around Officer Blake," Rosalie says, sending John a smirk. She turns around and walks through the kitchen doors before John can reply.

John couldn't help but watch the way Rosalie's hips sway as she walks away from him and into the kitchen, and couldn't do anything about the grin that looked like it would be permanently etched onto his face. He walks back over to the counter and gives the other brunette waitress the money for the two coffees that he ordered for himself and his partner who was still waiting in the car. He slightly raises an eyebrow at the sly smirk she was sending him while she gave him his change.

"She's single," the brunette tells him, and he chuckles.

"Good to know," he says, sending her a thankful look, while taking the two coffees and leaving the restaurant. He walks out to the car and gets in the passenger side with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's the last time I send you in for the coffee," his partner, Officer Ross says to him, raising an eyebrow at the grin on Blake's face. "What the hell took you?"

"The brunette waitress, Rosalie," John says, his smile widening when he says her name. Ross laughs at his partner.

"Yeah, Rosalie Kyle? She's a nice girl. Not too bad looking either, huh?" Ross asks, with a smirk. "And from what I've heard the other waitresses say, she's single."

"Yeah, I heard. And like I said before, good to know. Very good to know."

**-IWRU-**

"So the cop was really cute!" Angie gushes to Rosalie.

"He was, wasn't he," Rosalie responds with a wide grin, clocking herself out so she can take her break. She asks Terry to make her a burger and fries for lunch, and he responds with a nod and a smile.

"He's definitely got a face that I wouldn't mind seeing around here more often," Angie says, as Rosalie takes a seat on the other side of the counter.

"And the way he looked at you," Joanie sighs. "I'd give anything for Martin to look at me like that again."

"Seriously guys, I'm probably never going to see him again, so let's not make a big deal about it," Rosalie says, taking a sip of her soda.

"I highly doubt that. That's Officer Ross' partner," Joanie says, with a wide smile.

'Is that where I've seen him before?' Rosalie thinks. She can't recall ever seeing him in the restaurant or anywhere near it though. She's broken out of her thoughts when Joanie sets her plate of fries and a burger in front of here along with salt and a bottle of ketchup. Rosalie calls out a thank you to Terry in the back, and thanks Joanie for giving it to her.

"You alright, sweetie?" Joanie asks her.

"Of course she is. She had a sexy cop watching her ass while she walked back to the kitchen," Angie says, bluntly, and Rosalie's chewed up French fry catches in her throat, making her cough furiously.

"Christ, Angie," Rosalie hoarsely says, when she finally gets the fry down her throat. Angie smirks at her friend. "Whatever. It's like I said. It's not like I'll see him again anytime soon."

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing less of Officer Ross, and more of Officer Blake, Rosie," Joanie says.

Rosalie shakes her head with a smile, but frowns when her two friends get back to work. She can't, for the life of her, remember where she's seen the enigma that is Officer Blake, but she also can't help but hope that she sees him again.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Well, there's my first attempt at a Batman fanfic. Please let me know what you guys think so I know whether to continue or not. I'll be following the Dark Knight Rises plot, and I have some ideas in store for Rosalie if you would like me to continue. Let me know in a review!

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, that was a bigger turnout than I thought I would get. That's awesome guys! I'm really glad you want me to continue with the story, because I totally adore Batman, and John Blake. I was completely blown away by the amount of reviews, favorites, and followers that I got after one day! So, I'm going to stop boring you with this ridiculous author's note, and get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Starangel5593****: **Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! =]

**NathalieIyper****:**Thank you!

**Vanillastar****:**I know right! I loved John Blake in the movie as well. Joseph Gordon-Levitt did an amazing job! And there will definitely be way more John/Rosie scenes in the story, so not to worry!

**Sam0728**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

**Alaskasyd****: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'm glad my idea is original, I was actually hoping for it. I didn't really check to see if there were any other Selina sister stories, but since there are more reviewers telling me the idea is original I'm guessing there isn't any. I'm really stoked that mine is the first one!

**Aria23: **Thanks! Updating now! =]

**Ally: **Thanks! Here you go! =]

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith****: **Thanks! I was thinking the exact same thing! =D

**wisegirl2772****: **Thank you! I believe we share a similar love for Officer John Blake. =D More John/Rosie moments to come!

**megandenisefox****: **Hey thanks! I agree with you. Elena is completely stupid in The Vampire Diaries. I liked her character in the beginning, but then during season 2 she got so stupid. During the entire situation with Klaus, she looked and sounded like an idiot. No, Rosalie won't be like Elena. I will admit I may model her after Katherine/Katerina a bit, but probably only her attitude. I love Katherine. Much better than Elena.

**starfire25****: **Thank you! I'm glad you like my OC's. =]

**shesf-ckingperfect****: **Thank you for the review! Updating now. =]

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Fishy Rainboots****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you found the first chapter interesting.

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. =]

**SARAHBABE215****: **Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

**FYI: **I completely forgot to add in the phrases that were asterisked in the last chapter so here they are now. They're both in Swedish.

**lillasyster**** – **Little Sister.

**äldre syster – **Older sister.

**-IWRU-**

"Rosebud you can go. Your shifts over," Terry Casey calls from the kitchen as Rosalie's replacement, Holly, a blonde waitress who wears too much makeup with a bad attitude walks into the diner. Rosalie takes one look at the blonde and rolls her eyes, which Holly responds to with a glare. Joanie and Angie had already left an hour before, leaving Rosalie with Lamont, a tall, muscled, dark skinned man, who is a very open homosexual that enjoys wearing eye make up and tight clothes, and also just so happens to be the other cook, and Missy, a brunette seventeen year old girl, with blue eyes covered by black, thick rimmed glasses.

"Are you sure? We're pretty busy, I could always stay a little longer-," Rosalie starts but is cut off by Lamont.

"Bitch, get your ass out of here before I throw you out. You've been here all damn day," he scoffs to her, and rolls his eyes at the withering look that Terry gives him. Rosalie laughs and nods, going back into the kitchen. She takes off her apron and hands it to Holly, who takes it without a word, along with Rosalie's check pad and pen. She immediately gets started working without a second look to Rosalie or Lamont, but with a smile to Terry. Holly hasn't liked Rosalie since she started working here because of her attitude and the snarky comments that she makes to her. Rosalie glares at Holly's back because of the way she snubbed Lamont. Lamont told Rosalie that Holly doesn't talk to him because of the simple fact that he prefers men over women. He says he doesn't mind because 'she's a bitch who would look like a dog without all of the makeup that she cakes on her face,' as he would say.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then," Rosalie says, with a smile to the two men who wave her off.

"8 o'clock Rosebud," Terry reminds her, and Rosalie nods, walking out of the kitchen.

"See you Missy," Rosalie calls to the younger girl.

"Bye Rosie. See you tomorrow," Missy says, and Rosalie smiles to her and walks out of the restaurant after snatching up her jacket from the coat hook she hung it on when she got there that morning. Rosalie makes the quick ten minute walk home without any trouble, and opens the door to her apartment building. The first thing she sees upon entering is a group of men conversing in the first floor hallway. When she opens the door they all simultaneously turn to see who entered, and some of them smirk when they see her. She looks away from them and rolls her eyes at the various shouts and catcalls they send her way as she climbs the stairs going to the second floor. She takes the keys out of her pocket when she arrives at her door, but finds that the door is already unlocked. She walks in and sees the familiar messy blonde hair of Selina's friend Jen. The woman is sprawled out on their couch, passed out.

"Selina?" Rosalie calls, but receives no answer. She walks over to the couch and leans over it, looking at the sleeping woman. "Jen?" she asks, but Jen doesn't even stir. Rosalie rolls her eyes and bumps the couch with her hip. "Hey!" Rosalie says loudly.

"What?" Jen snaps, tiredly.

"Where's Selina?" Rosalie asks.

"How the hell should I know?" Jen asks, rolling onto her stomach.

"Because you're always up her ass," Rosalie scoffs, sauntering into her sister's room. She hears Jen mumble something incoherent, but doesn't acknowledge it. She strides across her sister's room, to the small closet and pries the stubborn door open. She moves the row of clothes to the side to find where she kept her 'Catwoman' suit, only to find the space empty. Rosalie sighs and walks out into the kitchen. She takes out the stack of Post-it notes and writes what time she has to go to work and sticks it above the note reminding her to go to the college.

"How long has Selina been gone?" Rosalie calls out to Jen, who is moving around on the couch.

"A few hours. She told me to stay here," Jen says, as Rosalie looks around in the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Rosalie asks, and Jen sits up, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Am I hungry? What kind of happy pills are you on?" Jen asks, getting up off of the couch and joining Rosalie in the kitchenette.

"Oh don't misunderstand. I still think you're annoying, and don't like you. But I'm about to make myself something, and I had a good day so I offered," Rosalie says, opening up the small freezer and pulling out a frozen pizza.

"I could eat," Jen says, offhandedly with a smirk. Rosalie begins to preheat the oven and sets the pizza down on the counter. Jen moves to observe the sticky notes on the cabinet door. "College? You still going?"

"Yep," Rosalie answers.

"My mom always wanted me to go to college," Jen says, absently.

"Why didn't you?" Rosalie asks, curiously.

"Because I'm stupid," Jen says, simply.

"Well, I won't argue there," Rosalie says, grinning widely at the older woman, who scowls at Rosalie. Rosalie removes the pizza from its packaging and tosses it into the oven and sets the timer. She walks out of the kitchenette, removing the rubber band from her hair and undoing the braid, leaving her hair in soft waves. She changes quickly into a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank top since she doesn't plan on going out again. She takes her shoes and throws them by the front door and lies back on her bed. She picks up the pendant of her necklace and observes it quietly.

Rosalie has been wearing this necklace on a daily basis since she was sixteen. It once belonged to her mother. The necklace itself is beautiful. It's an old Victorian style necklace. A simple bronze chain, with the pendant being a bronze detailed ring, and inside a white woman silhouette, with a black background. Rosalie took this necklace when she left home, along with a pearl bracelet for Selina. The two sisters promised each other that they would never sell these two pieces of jewelry for sentimental reasons. They couldn't part with the only items that once belonged to their dearly missed mother.

The beeping oven pulls Rosalie out of her thoughts, and she goes to get up, but Jen beats her to it. Rosalie takes out a large knife and cuts the pizza into eight pieces, and Jen and Rosalie each take one and begin eating. The two girls stiffen when there's a knock at the door. They glance at each other and Rosalie makes her way to the door. Rosalie looks back at Jen confused when she looks through the peep hole on the door. She sees a man with dark, very short hair and dark eyes, wearing a gray jacket, jeans and a white t-shirt. Jen quietly makes her way to the door and looks, letting out a small gasp when she sees the man. Rosalie looks at Jen, confused and a bit concerned.

'Ex-boyfriend,' Jen mouths, looking slightly afraid. Rosalie motions for Jen to move out of sight, and Jen moves into Selina's bedroom, slightly closing the door.

"Yeah," Rosalie calls through the door.

"Open the door," the man says angrily.

"I don't think so, buddy," Rosalie scoffs.

"Where is she?" the man asks.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that," Rosalie says, leaning against the door, watching the man through the peep hole still.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Jen. Where is she?" he growls.

"Not here," Rosalie says, growing annoyed.

"Then where. Is. She?" he asks again, drawing out every word.

"How the hell should I know?" Rosalie asks, glaring at the door.

"Listen bitch, I know she's in there. Open the fucking door!" the man shouts, reaching for the door knob, but Rosalie quickly locks the door before he can reach it.

"She isn't here asshole! Now get the hell out of here!" Rosalie shouts back.

"Jennifer! Get your ass out here!" the man shouts, beginning to pound on the door. "I'll break this door down. I swear to God."

"You break this door down and you'll get your ass kicked. I promise you that," Rosalie threatens lowly. She hears the man laugh and he starts kicking the door with a booted foot. Rosalie rolls her eyes but jumps back a bit when the door cracks a bit at the bottom. Rosalie growls loudly, glaring at the split in the wood. "Knock it off!" Rosalie shouts. The man ignores her though and only kicks the door harder. The split in the wood becomes larger, and Rosalie angrily, but quickly slips on her shoes, and unlocks and opens the door before he completely breaks it off of the hinges. That's the last thing that Selina and Rosalie need is to have to buy a new door.

After she opens the door, Rosalie is immediately grabbed by the hair and thrown out into the hallway. The man strides into her apartment, and Rosalie instantly gets back up from where she landed on the floor. She rushes into her apartment, and jumps on the larger man's back, knocking him to the floor. Rosalie punches the man in the side of the face with as much force as she could put into from the position they were in. The man brings his arm back quickly, catching Rosalie in the eye with his elbow.

"Son of a bitch!" Rosalie shrieks, and the man stands up with her still on his back. He slams his back into the wall behind them, making Rosalie hit her back and head on the wall with impressive force, causing Rosalie's vision to blur slightly. Her hold on the man relinquishes, and he turns around, grabbing her by the hair again and hauling her to her feet, and he hits the side of her head on the wall. Rosalie drops the floor, trying to will the room to stop spinning. After a few moments, she regains her composure and hauls herself to her feet, finding Jen's psycho ex about to enter her sister's room. Rosalie growls and grabs the closest item that she can grab, which just so happened to be Jen's glass that she was using, and chucks it at him with surprising accuracy, hitting him in the head. The glass shatters when it makes contact from the force of the hit, and the man clutches the back of his head, and quickly turns around with a deadly glare on his face.

"You just won't give up will you?" he asks, quickly approaching Rosalie again. This time, she was ready for him, and she punches him in the jaw, bruising her knuckles. The blow to his face send him staggering back a bit, and Rosalie uses this opportunity to kick him hard, square in the chest, and then once in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Her head whips to the side when she hears sirens, and she rolls her eyes, praying that some neighbor didn't call the police. That's the last thing that needs to happen right now.

During her moment of distraction, the man grabs Rosalie's ankle and pulls her to the floor, making her head hit the floor again. 'I'm going to have brain damage by the time this night's over if I keep hitting my head,' she thinks. She raises herself up and sees blood on the floor. She quickly looks over and sees the man glaring at her, beginning to lift himself off of the floor. She hears the door to her apartment complex open and slam shut, and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly kicks the man in the side of the head and he falls back onto the floor. Rosalie looks over and sees Jen about to leave Selina's bedroom. 'No,' Rosalie mouths furiously, when she sees the man weakly moving. Jen retreats back into the bedroom.

"Christ, in here!" another man shouts, and Rosalie looks from her spot on the floor to the door.

"Hey, Officer Ross, how's it going?" Rosalie asks casually. Then another familiar face appears in the doorway. "And Officer Blake. Come on in. Join the party."

"Rosalie? What happened?" Ross asks, looking over at the nearly unconscious man.

"I'll be happy to tell you all about it once you get this dumb ass out of my apartment," Rosalie snarls, looking at the man on the floor. The two officers glance at each other and Rosalie raises her eyebrows. "He cracked my door, came into my apartment, and beat the hell out of me. Does that qualify as a reason to arrest his sorry ass?"

Ross rolls his eyes at Rosalie's words and hauls the man who was slowly regaining his composure to his feet, handcuffing his hands behind his back. Rosalie brings her hand up to rub her face and the palm of her hand is instantly covered in blood. Rosalie groans and stands up, and wobbles a little when she's on her feet. Two warm hands make their way to Rosalie's shoulders, steadying her. Rosalie looks up to see the concerned eyes of Officer John Blake looking down at her.

"I'm fine," she says, offhandedly.

"Oh, yeah. Clearly," John scoffs. Rosalie looks over and sees Officer Ross hand Jen's ex to another pair of policemen. She takes another look at her hand and shrugs John's hands off of her shoulders and unsteadily makes her way to the bathroom. She turns the water on and rinses the blood off of her hand. She takes a washcloth from the small cupboard in the bathroom, and runs it under some cool water. The washcloth is taken from her smaller hands by John, and he grasps her chin between his fingers and turns her face to him. He sets to work, dabbing the blood, dried and fresh, off of her face.

"What happened?" he asks her.

"He just showed up, looking for one of my sister's friends. I don't know why. But, when I told him she wasn't here he started trying to break the door down, thus the crack in my door. So I open the door and well…you see the result," Rosalie says as he cleans the blood off of her face.

"Why did you let him in?" John asks incredulously.

"I didn't 'let him in'. I only opened the door and he kind of forced his way in. He was going to get inside either way," Rosalie says simply. "Besides I can handle myself."

"Yeah, we saw," Ross says, standing in the door way, as John finishes with her face. She takes the cloth from him and tosses it in the sink. She moves past the two officers, to the living room where Jen sits on the couch. She sends the woman a small smile, which she returns. "Rosalie Kyle: Waitress, and Veterinary student by day, Power Ranger by night."

"Only if I'm the red one," Rosalie says, smirking.

"Is this the friend he was looking for?" John asks, and Rosalie nods. While the two officers get the information they need from Jen, Rosalie hears movement in Selina's room. She keeps an eye on the two officers, knowing that it's just Selina changing out of her suit. Thankfully the movement stops, and she relaxes, grateful that the men didn't hear anything. She glances at the door when she hears the apartment building's main door open and shut, and the sound of heels click up the steps quickly. The door to their apartment opens and Selina looks at the scene with curious eyes. The two officers go to stand up but Rosalie quickly calms them.

"It's okay. She's my sister. She lives here."

"Rosie? What happened?" she asks, quickly moving to her little sister. Before Rosalie can say anything, Ross takes over, giving Selina the run down of what Jen and Rosalie told them. Selina sits tensely on the arm of the couch next to Rosalie. She can tell that Selina is really uncomfortable with cops in their apartment, but Rosalie is almost as tense as her sister. The only thing keeping her slightly relaxed is the fact that she knows the two officers. But despite knowing the officers, and being slight friends with Officer Ross, doesn't change the fact that one slip, and they would know her sister's secret, and she would be taken to prison. Rosalie couldn't lose her sister.

When the two officers had all the information they needed, they stood to leave, and Rosalie opted to see them out.

"Call us if anything happens," John says.

"Sure, sure," Rosalie says, smirking.

"Hey," he says, looking into her eyes with a serious look. "I mean it."

"We'll be fine," Rosalie says. She smiles at him to back up her words. "And to prove my point, you can stop by the diner tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock when I'll be working to check and see if I'm okay," she says with a flirtatious smirk, one which he returns.

"Well, it is my job, so I guess I'll just have to stop by and make sure you're alright," he says, and Rosalie smiles.

"Alright lover boy we have to go," Ross says, rolling his eyes at the pair.

"See you tomorrow," John says, heading out the door behind his partner.

"Until then, Officer Blake," Rosalie says, closing the door behind them. She turns around and sees her sister looking at her disapprovingly.

"Getting close to a cop. Not wise Rosalie," Selina says, seriously. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Its fine Selina," Rosalie says, walking into the small kitchen, taking out a glass and filling it with water.

"No it's not 'fine' Rosalie. It's dangerous," Selina argues.

"Stop! It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine. Jen's fine. Everything is… fine. Okay? So lay off. I know what I'm doing," Rosalie says. Selina stays quiet, staring her sister down. Rosalie doesn't back down and stares intently back at her sister.

"For both of our sakes, I hope you do. What have I always told you?" Selina asks, and Rosalie adverts her eyes to the wall. "Huh?" Selina asks, more forcefully.

"No one is worth going to jail for… except each other."

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **And there's chapter two! In the next few chapters I'll start getting into the plot of The Dark Knight Rises. More John Blake/Rosie moments in this chapter, and there will be some in the next chapter as well obviously. Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites, and follows. I really hope I get more for this chapter! They really inspire me to write more.

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **On to chapter three now. You guys are great with all of the reviews and subscriptions! I check my e-mail every morning and my inbox is always full of Fanfiction notifications for this story. It's really exciting for me and makes me feel accomplished. Well, enough of this. On with the story now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**aaroniteXkryptonite****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**NathalieIyper****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**wisegirl2772****: **Yes, I do watch True Blood. I modeled Lamont after Lafayette, because he's oh so fabulous. But don't worry, Lamont won't be exactly like Lafayette, but I simply had to make him somewhat like him. As for Jen, eh, I really don't like her too much. She didn't have much of a role in the movie, but from what I saw of her she's annoying and kind of dumb, but she's Selina's friend, and Rosalie lives with Selina, so I had to give her a bigger role in the story. We'll be seeing more of her though. I agree that I probably should have made Ross and John a bit more professional, but I only made them the way they were because Ross already knows Rosalie quite a bit, and well… John is attracted to her. ;) But, thanks for the review! I love getting reviews like yours that tells me exactly what you think.

**Funnygirlash101****: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm really glad you liked it.

**starfire25****: **Hah, thanks! I had to make Rosalie kind of a B.A because, well, Catwoman is her sister. I can't see Selina Kyle having a weak sister. More John/Rosalie moments to come!

**shesf-ckingperfect****: **She sure does! You have to be tough to be the sister of Selina Kyle. I like making Selina protective because of reasons you'll find out later. Can't give any of my plans away right now. But, keep reading and you'll find out!

**Ally: **Hey, thanks for the review! More John/Rosalie moments to come!

**retainwonderland****: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it! I do watch True Blood and yes, Lamont is fashioned from Lafayette, but the Terry and Holly characters are completely coincidental. I don't really pay attention to the lesser characters from Merlotte's because I'm way too busy with Eric, Pam, Bill, Tara, Jessica, and Lafayette. But not to worry. Terry and Holly in my story will be nothing like the Terry and Holly from True Blood.

**Guest: **I know right!? Thanks for the review!

**: **Don't worry. I plan on devoting almost all of my attention to this story because Batman and John Blake have become my latest obsessions. Thanks for the review though! It's really sweet. =D

**Erin: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it!

**bonniebeast****: **Aww, thank you so much! I really like Batman himself as well, but I love John Blake. His character was amazing. Completely awesome. And thanks for the ideas! I just might use them. ;D

**IloveNerds543****: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it!

**Psycho17****: **Boo, I know Selina's right. But that's not going to stop Little Miss Rosalie. This isn't a John Blake fic for nothing. =D

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it!

**Sam0728: **I know right! She couldn't just let that jerk come into her apartment without any consequences now could she? I think not. I'm glad you like the story so far though! More John/Rosalie moments to come!

**Enchanted Authoress: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like this story so far!

**BritanyJean: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like this story so far! More John/Rosalie moments to come!

**-IWRU-**

"I'll see you guys on Monday," Rosalie calls to her coworkers as she leaves the restaurant after her shift ends. Rosalie begins the familiar short walk back to her apartment. She pulls her leather jacket tighter around her body when a chilly breeze blows through the air. Five minutes into her journey home, a car pulls up beside her and stops. She keeps her head held high, and her focus on the path ahead of her. She tenses when she hears the car's door open and shut.

"Rosalie Kyle?" she hears a familiar voice call out from behind her. She furrows her eyebrows, and turns around, only to see Officer John Blake approaching her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Hey, Officer Blake. What are you-," she starts but is cut off when he grabs her by the wrist and quickly turns her around. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're under arrest for aiding and harboring a fugitive," he says, gruffly, cuffing her hands behind her back. Rosalie feels her heart stop for a brief moment. She feels as if all of the wind has been knocked out of her. How could they know? How could they find out?

"Look, Blake, I don't know what you've been told, or what you heard, but-," she's cut off yet again by Blake listing off her Miranda Rights. Rosalie rolls her eyes as he leads her to his police car. He keeps a firm grip on her upper arm as he opens the back of the car. He helps her inside, and shuts the door tightly. Rosalie flips her long, brunette curls over her shoulder with a quick flick of her head and glares harshly at the back of Blake's head when he gets in the driver's side of the car. "All alone Officer?" she asks mockingly.

"I didn't need any help. You weren't much of a challenge," Blake responds, making Rosalie growl low in her throat.

"Who, may I ask is this fugitive I'm being arrested for?" Rosalie asks, feigning ignorance, and Blake chuckles.

"Your sister, Miss Kyle. She's at the station waiting for you in a holding cell. She's not doing too well though. She put up one hell of a fight," Blake says, condescendingly.

"If any of you bastards hurt her, I'll tear your fucking throats out," Rosalie snarls dangerously.

"Are you threatening an officer, Miss Kyle?" Blake asks.

"You bet your ass I am," Rosalie says, glaring daggers at the back of the officer's head. Rosalie glances out the window and looks back at Blake confused. "Where the hell are we going?" Rosalie knows that this isn't the way to the police station. "Hey! Where the hell are we going?" Rosalie demands when Blake gives her no answer.

"You'll see," he says, simply. Rosalie's heart beat quickens a bit, but she puts up a calm façade, not wanting the officer who has managed to infuriate her, yet she still finds herself very attracted to, to see her weak. She wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion when the car pulls to a stop in the middle of scenic nowhere. She looks sharply at Blake when he gets out of the car and walks around to her door. He opens her door and pulls her out of the car, looking into her eyes. Rosalie raises a questioning, yet daring eyebrow to the police officer. He keeps his dark brown eyes locked on her lighter brown ones. "I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you," he mutters, and leans his head down, smashing his lips onto hers.

Rosalie's eyes widen, and she attempts to pull away, but he puts a hand on the back of her head, keeping her firmly in place. She lets out a noise of protest, but it doesn't faze him. She attempts to lift one of her legs to knee him in the groin, but he anticipates this move and pushes her roughly against the side of the car. She growls lowly in her throat again, and opens her mouth slightly and bites down roughly on his lower lip. The metallic taste of blood invades her mouth, and Blake quickly pulls away. She immediately acts, using her upper body strength to push him away slightly. In his moment of distraction, he takes a step back and Rosalie lifts her leg to kick him in the stomach, but he catches her ankle, making her fall back against the car that she had slightly moved away from.

"It's really sexy when you fight back," he tells her, smirking darkly. Rosalie feels her breath catch in her throat as she attempts to fight off the lusting feelings that are quickly overtaking her mind. Blake moves forward, standing between her legs, hooking her trapped leg around his waist. She glares at him until she catches sight of his bloody lip, making her smirk in disturbing satisfaction. "But it's pointless, because you know you want me just as much as I want you."

With that being said, he leans down and starts nipping and sucking on her neck. She keeps her mouth shut tight, trying to keep her mind on anything but the pleasurable feelings that John Blake is forcing her to feel. She tries to think of her sister at the police station, or so he says, but any rational thought that enters her mind is deluded by the lusty haze that is fogging up the cognitive part of her mind. Blake moves down farther, hitting a particularly sensitive part of her neck, causing her to let out a low, sultry moan against her will. Blake pauses his ministrations and removes his mouth from her neck and looks into her brown eyes, glazed over and dark with a startling amount of lust. Blake smirks victoriously and captures her lips in a bruising kiss.

'The hell with it,' Rosalie thinks, and responds to the kiss with as much force as he puts into it. Blake sweeps his tongue over Rosalie's lower lip, and she grants him access to the inside of her mouth at once. She bites down on his tongue slightly when it enters her mouth, then presses her own against his. Blake reaches down, grabbing her other leg and lifts it, wrapping around his waist along with the other. They both groan into each other's mouths when Blake grinds his hips into her.

"Un-cuff me," Rosalie gasps out, pulling away from Blake's lips. He chuckles deeply, and leans down to her ear.

"I don't think so. I like you like this," he whispers, biting down on her earlobe. He kisses his way down her jaw line, back to her neck. Rosalie's eyebrows furrow when she hears a high pitched beeping noise.

"What is that?" she asks, gasping out when he bites down on her neck. She licks her lips in anticipation when his hands begin to venture up her shirt. She closes her eyes, leaning her head back when he moves his mouth to the base of her throat. She sighs in pleasure, and growing annoyance at the beeping noise that keeps getting progressively louder in her ears.

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie gasps awake, sitting up in bed, frantically taking in her surroundings. She closes her eyes, pressing a hand to her forehead when she realizes she's still in her and her sister's apartment. She lies back on the bed and glares at the alarm clock that is obnoxiously blaring next to her. The very alarm clock that produced the infuriating beeping noise that interrupted her dream.

"Morning," Selina says, coming out of her room. Rosalie grunts in response, making her sister smirk at her. "Nice black eye sis, he really got you good didn't he?"

"What?" Rosalie asks, getting out of bed and lazily dragging herself to the bathroom. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and groans loudly in aggravation. "Damn it."

Along with the two inch cut on her forehead, Rosalie sports a dark purple bruise underneath her left eye. She sighs, and slaps the wall in annoyance. She leans over and kicks the bathroom door shut, and strips out of her clothes, and turns on the shower. She takes a quicker shower than normal, and gets out, wrapping a towel around herself. She steps out of the bathroom, and sees that her sister had once again; graciously set her clothes out for her. Selina is in the kitchenette making coffee again, and Rosalie pulls on the black bra and panties her sister got out for her.

"The bus going up town leaves in thirty minutes. You better hurry up," Selina says, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"I remember," Rosalie says, pulling on her jeans.

"Do you have to bring anything?" Selina asks. Selina, though she didn't go to college herself, or even finish high school, she still supports her little sister, and encourages her to finish her schooling.

"Just some paperwork. But I have everything filled out and ready," Rosalie says, with a grin. "Then immediately after I go to the college, I get to go to work."

"And see your police officer boyfriend," Selina says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Rosalie scowls at her sister.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rosalie grumbles, getting a cup of coffee and taking a large gulp, instantly regretting it because of the temperature of the bitter liquid. She hisses as the hot coffee runs down her throat.

"You know my feelings on the matter," Selina says, simply.

"Yeah, you made them very clear last night," Rosalie counters. "Look… we barely know each other. What happens between Officer Blake and I could turn into nothing. Just… knowing each other. Who says I have to be close to him or make him my boyfriend?"

"Well by the way you won't shut up, you either want to be more with this cop than 'just knowing each other', or you're scared that it will," Selina guesses, and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Believe what you will," Rosalie says, taking another sip of her coffee. Selina smirks at her sister and moves closer to her, and pokes her black eye, making Rosalie flinch and smack her sister's hand away.

"You messed up last night. You should have anticipated his move," Selina tells Rosalie.

"I was too busy trying to save your friend," Rosalie defends herself. Selina gives her a look. "So I'm getting a little rusty. So what? I still managed to knock him out and he's gone now."

"And what would you have done if your boyfriend and his friend hadn't of showed up?" Selina asks.

"Dragged him out in the hallway and waited for you to get home to tell me what to do?" Rosalie states as a question with a grin. Selina sends her a disapproving look. "I don't know Selina. I would have thought of something. We need a car. Then I could have taken him and dropped his ass off some…," Rosalie trails off seeing the look on her sister's face. "I could have 'borrowed' a car and dropped his ass off somewhere. I would have thought of that eventually."

"Or, you could have killed him," Selina says, simply, and Rosalie cringes.

"I don't kill people," Rosalie says, giving her sister a look.

"Well, either way, you need to get back out there," Selina starts, and Rosalie shakes her head, rolling her eyes, and walks away from her sister. "You can even do a little bit of the 'good guy' thing you did when we first got here. Or you can come with me when I do a job. You need to get back out there though. You're losing your touch."

"I am not losing my touch," Rosalie snaps.

"The evidence is right there on your face, sweetie," Selina says mockingly.

"He caught me off guard," Rosalie says.

"And that shouldn't have happened," Selina says, suddenly serious. "I didn't teach you to be caught off guard. You used to be just as good and fast as me, and you're losing it."

Rosalie rolls her eyes again, and sits down on the couch to put her shoes on.

"You miss it. I can tell," Selina says. Rosalie shakes her head.

"I don't though. Robbing places and hurting people. It's not… who I am anymore. In the end I only went along to make sure you got home safe," Rosalie admits.

"Then what changed Rosalie?" Selina asks.

"You can handle yourself. If you ever need my help again, of course I'll be there for you. But these 'jobs' here in Gotham aren't as dangerous as they were in Detroit," Rosalie says simply, standing back up and facing her sister, who is looking at her through disappointed eyes. "You ask me for help Selina, and I'll give it. But… I just don't like doing it. I have to go though. I'm going to be late. I'll see you later," Rosalie says, and pulls her black leather jacket on, and leaves the apartment, paperwork in hand.

As Rosalie waits at the bus stop, she thinks over what her sister said. Truthfully, Rosalie doesn't miss helping her sister rob places. She doesn't miss hurting innocent people to steal their jewelry. When the pair of sisters first arrived in Gotham, she did help her sister, but she also did the 'good guy' act, as her sister puts it. She would help people who were being beaten up on the streets, mugged, and whatever else.

But Rosalie is happy where she's at now. She can't go back to the way she was before.

But somewhere in the back of her mind… she wants to.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **So there was no _real _John in this chapter, but he was in her dream! This chapter probably has the worst ending I've ever written, but the next chapter will be much better. I'm thinking of starting the plot to TDKR next chapter, or at least mentioning the beginning. The next chapter will either be posted later tonight or tomorrow, but I'm working on it as you read this.

**Also, Outfits made on Polyvore for Rosalie are up! The link to the collection is posted on my Profile. Check them out :)**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter four everyone! This chapter introduces the beginning of The Dark Knight Rises, so if you haven't seen it, be warned. **Spoiler Alert!** Also, I was worried about the whole dream scene. But I got a lot of positive feedback from it so… Yay! Anyway, on with the chapter! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **I know right? I'm glad you liked it!

**lynnieloo25: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far. =)

**geranium08: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like the story so far!

**bonniebeast: **Haha, I agree! Thanks for the review!

**LovernonFighter89: **That's really sweet of you to say. Thank you. =)

**Sam0728: **Haha, I'm sorry. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this next chapter!

**NathalieIyper: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far!

**LivinJgrl123: **Oh, yay! It's amazing isn't it? I'm hopefully seeing it for the third time this weekend. I'm really excited. John Blake is awesome right? I'm glad you like this story so far!

**wisegirl2772: **He's able to be sexy and a jerk at the same time because… well, he's John Blake. I'm really glad you liked the dream scene. I was really worried about it. I'm really glad you caught how I'm trying to portray Rosalie. I don't want her to be all bad, but not completely good. That she's only being bad for her sister. Thank you for the review though. I really like reading your reviews and I look forward to reading more of them soon.

**DestinyIntertwined: **Aww, thank you. I love writing the Rosalie/Selina moments. They're so much fun to write, and I absolutely adore Catwoman. I was so excited when I heard that Catwoman was going to be in The Dark Knight Rises, and Anne Hathaway did an incredible job playing her. More Rosalie/Selina, and Rosalie/John moments to come. =)

**starfire25: **John really is a nice guy isn't he? I think he's perfect for Rosalie. He kind of balances her out. More John/Rosalie moments to come. Thank you so much for the review!

**Ally: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter.

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Hey! I'm glad you like the story so far! I look forward to hearing from you again!

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie walks down the stairs of the college with her new class schedule in her hand, and a couple of text books balanced on her left hip. She makes herself comfortable on the bench at the bus stop and looks over her schedule.

She sighs contentedly, relief washing over her knowing that she only had to go in for classes four times a week. Unfortunately, her meeting with her advisor took longer than expected, and she was already late for work. Thankfully she had discussed this possibility with Terry the day before, and he assured her that she would be fine as long as she makes up for the lost time.

She gets up when the bus shows up and she boards the public vehicle, and takes a seat towards the front so she can get out sooner. The twenty minute drive seems to take longer than normal, and when the bus finally arrives at her stop, she quickly exits the bus and speed walks to the diner.

"You're late Rosie," Missy calls out when Rosalie walks into the diner, catching the attention of nearly everyone inside.

"Yeah, school stuff," Rosalie answers casually, walking behind the counter.

"What… what happened to your eye?" Missy asks, wide eyed.

"A small disagreement with someone last night," she says, walking into the kitchen. "Terry can I put this stuff in your office?"

"Sure, Rose-," he starts until he looks at her. "Damn love, what happened to your eye?"

"I'll explain later," she says, setting her things down on Terry's desk. She quickly walks back out into the kitchen area, and ties an apron around her waist, picking up a check pad, and pen.

"You're working counter this morning Rose," Terry says, and Rosalie nods to her boss and walks back out to the main part of the diner. She immediately goes into work mode and begins taking the orders from the new customers who took a seat at the counter. Twenty minutes into her shift she's setting down a plate of pancakes and bacon for an elderly regular, Eddie.

"Another cup of decaf Ed?" Rosalie asks, and the man nods.

"The syrup too Rosie," Eddie demands, as he begins situating his food around on his plate the way he likes it. Rosalie smiles at the elderly man, and gets him his syrup. She pours him his cup of coffee and sets it in front of him. "Thanks sweetheart."

"No problem," she says with a kind smile. The bell signaling that a new customer had entered the restaurant dings and Rosalie looks up to see Officer Ross, and Blake enter the diner. Upon seeing John, Rosalie immediately remembers her dream, and a small smirk comes to her face as she rings up a customer's check. She takes the cash from the man, and gives him his change, giving him a smile when he thanks her. The two officers take a seat at the counter and Rosalie smiles at them.

"Daring to be different today huh boys?" Rosalie asks, leaning on the counter. They both smile back, but they fade a bit when they catch sight of her black eye.

"Did that happen last night?" Ross asks, and Rosalie nods.

"Taking it like a champ though," Rosalie says, making the two men chuckle. "So what can I get you?"

"Just the usual two coffees. For here," Blake says, and Rosalie nods.

"That man wouldn't have touched you if I was there last night Rosie," Eddie chimes in when Rosalie sets the officer's coffee down in front of them. Rosalie laughs at Eddie's comment.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have Eddie," Rosalie says, with a smile at the man.

"You the cops who were there last night?" Eddie asks Ross who was seated next to him.

"Yes, sir," Ross answers.

"That bastard in jail?" Eddie asks, seriously.

"Yes he is, sir," Blake answers.

"Good, good. No one gets away with hurting my Rosie," he says, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Your Rosie?" Rosalie asks, raising an eyebrow as she takes another customer's check.

"Don't question your elders' young lady," Eddie reprimands. Rosalie raises both eyebrows, glancing to the door when the bell rings again. A very late Lamont walks inside, surprisingly not dressed as flamboyant as usual. He wears a tight white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with a pair of black sneakers. He wears a thick layer of gold eyeliner on his eyelids, and a thin layer of black eyeliner on the bottom rim of his eyes.

"You're late," Rosalie tells him as he walks behind the counter.

"Yeah, yeah whatev- damn girl, who the hell did you piss off?" Lamont asks, grasping her chin between his thumb and index finger and inspecting her black eye. Rosalie wrenches her face out of his grasp and looks at the two officers who were watching the scene.

"Charming isn't he?" she asks, looking back at Lamont. "For your information, I got this saving a basket of puppies from a deranged puppy killer."

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard," he mutters, walking into the kitchen.

"That was pretty stupid. I'm usually really good at making up things on the spot. What's wrong with me?" Rosalie asks Missy as she hands an order to Terry.

"PMS?" she guesses, and Rosalie snorts.

"I knew there was a reason I like you," Rosalie says, handing Eddie his check.

"Hey, Rosalie can we get a couple of coffees to go?" Officer Ross asks.

"Sure can," Rosalie says, turning around to quickly fill the officers' orders. "Here you are," she says, placing the two cups in front of the officers.

"Thanks Rosalie," Officer Ross says, handing Rosalie the money to pay for their coffee. Rosalie quickly rings it up and hands Ross his change.

"See you later Officer Ross, Officer Blake," Rosalie says as the two officers get up to leave.

"Call me John," Blake says, and Rosalie smiles.

"Only if you call me Rosie," Rosalie says, causing him to grin.

"Alright, Rosie," he says.

"See you later, John," she says, with a wide smirk. She keeps the smirk on her face, watching John walk away.

"I think that boy likes you, Rosie," Eddie pipes up, handing her the money to pay for his meal.

**-IWRU-**

"You're scheduled for Wednesday, Rosebud," Terry says to Rosalie when she puts her things back in their proper place. She walks into Terry's office and grabs her books and class schedule and walks back into the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll see you guys then," Rosalie says to the two cooks, who wave to her. "Bye Missy."

"Bye Rosie," the teenager says as Rosalie pulls on her leather jacket. She pushes the door open with her hip and starts walking down the sidewalk towards her apartment. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a police car begin to slow down next to her. Rosalie's heartbeat quickens when she recalls her dream from the night before.

"You need a ride?" a familiar male voice asks from inside the car. She turns and sees John grinning at her, while trying to keep an eye on the road at the same time.

"Oh, I just live right up there," Rosalie says, smiling at the man.

"I know. And it's not a very short walk, so would you like a ride?" John asks again, and Rosalie tilts her head to the side.

"You don't have to," Rosalie says with a smile.

"I want to," he says.

"My sister would have my head on a silver platter if she sees me in a cop car," Rosalie says, racking her brain for another excuse.

"Good thing I'm a cop then. I can protect you," John says, smirking at her. Rosalie pauses mid-step, and John stops the car. Rosalie turns to the car, with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I guess you got me there," she says, and glances up and down the street. She sighs and steps to the car. "Sure."

John reaches over and opens the passenger side door for her. Rosalie slides into the passenger seat, and balances her books on her lap, and pulls the door closed.

"Thanks for this. I really wasn't looking forward to walking home while carrying these books," Rosalie says.

"It's no problem. Quite a stack you have there though," he comments.

"Yeah, but that's what I get for picking a medical profession," Rosalie says with a shrug.

"What are you learning to be?" he asks curiously, wanting to know more about her.

"A veterinarian," Rosalie says, with a smile.

"Wow, really?" he asks.

"Yeah. I know looking at me you can't see it. That's what everyone says. But, I love animals. I always have. And if I'm going to be doing one profession for the rest of my life, it might as well be doing something I love," Rosalie says, so openly that she even surprised herself.

"Very well said," John says, smiling while keeping his eyes on the road. Soon enough, they arrived in front of Rosalie's apartment building.

"Well this is me," she says as the car comes to a stop. "Thank you again, for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I hope to see you soon Rosie," John says.

"You as well, John," Rosalie says, opening the door and climbing out of the car. She shuts the door and sends him a small smile and wave, which he happily returns, and she turns around and enters her apartment complex. John stays parked and watches her until the door to the building closes, a grin on his face the entire time. As he drives away, he mentally scolds himself for not asking for the beautiful girl's number.

Rosalie enters her apartment, and sees Selina sitting on the couch on Rosalie's laptop. Rosalie had hacked the computer so they could 'borrow' one of their neighbor's wireless internet connection.

"There's some Chinese food on the counter. I got you some sweet and sour chicken," Selina says, and Rosalie walks over to her bed and sets her books down on the table next to it.

"Thanks äldre syster," Rosalie says, with a smile.

"No problem," Selina says. Rosalie walks over to the counter and grabs the container of chicken, the container of white rice, and the Styrofoam bowl of sweet and sour sauce. She grabs a fork out of the silverware drawer and sits down next to Selina.

"What are you doin' on there?" Rosalie asks, curiously.

"Finding my next target," Selina says, making Rosalie laugh. "What?"

"That makes you sound like an assassin," Rosalie says. Selina smiles at her sister, and steals a piece of her chicken. Rosalie holds out the bowl of sauce and Selina dips the chicken in it and takes a bite. "You're welcome."

"I bought it," Selina scoffs.

"Whatever. So what are you thinking?" Rosalie asks.

"Well, it's Harvey Dent day in two days, and afterwards there's a party at the Wayne Manor," Selina says.

"Bruce Wayne? Are you sure that's entirely…practical?" Rosalie asks, skeptically.

"Bruce Wayne hasn't been seen for eight years. Who knows if he's even still at the Wayne Manor? And even if he is, he's the richest man in Gotham. Who knows what kind of valuables they have in that place?" Selina rants. "These richies think they're all untouchable. We have to fix that, lillasyster."

"I'm sorry, we?" Rosalie asks, through a piece of chicken.

"I'm asking for your help, Rosie," Selina says, glancing at her. Rosalie groans, leaning her head back on the couch.

"Selina," Rosalie groans, drawing out her name.

"Come on. It'll do you some good. You don't really have to do anything, I already have a plan all worked out in my head. I want you to be there, just incase," Selina says. Rosalie sighs.

"So a party at the Wayne manor?"

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **And we venture into The Dark Knight Rises. This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I made sure to add in some real John this time. Remember to check out the outfits I made for Rosalie on Polyvore. The link is on my profile. Until next time, folks!

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Not much of an Author's Note this time. I just want to get to writing. I just got back from seeing The Dark Knight Rises for the third time and I just have to write. Happy Reading!

**Spoiler Alert! Content from The Dark Knight Rises ahead! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**wisegirl2772: **I love Lamont too! I love writing his character. So there will definitely be more of him later on. And as for John Blake, well, judging by this story, I definitely have a lotta love for him! And thank you so much for the compliments on my writing! That makes me feel so great and makes me want to write so much more. I love your reviews! They're very detailed and honest and that's exactly what I need for my writing. I look forward to more.

**LivinJgrl123: **Oh, come on now. John Blake is adorable in everything. =D Thank you so much for the review! I'm super glad you're enjoying the story!

**LovernonFighter89: **Suggestion granted! I'm really glad you love my story so far. Thanks for the review!

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**NathalieIyper: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Zora and Phoenix: **I know exactly why you said that. Because it's true! Thank you for the praise and the review!

**Hawthorn Tree: **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story so far!

**starfire25: **Hey, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy this one!

**PushUpDasies: **It's hard not to love John after The Dark Knight Rises. I mean, he's just so…John Blake! I'm super glad you like my story, and I really hope to hear more from you!

**Bonniebeast: **Haha, I don't know about Veterinarianlady, but you maybe surprised later on in the story! That's all I can say. For now. *Mysterious music plays*

**-IWRU-**

"So, do I get to be a servant girl too?" Rosalie asks her sister sarcastically the night before the event at the Wayne Manor. Selina explains to Rosalie that she will be acting as a maid who walks around and serving food.

"No smart ass, you're going to be a normal party go-er, there to support Harvey Dent day," Selina says, annoyed with her sister's attitude. "While you're in the Manor, you'll be looking for any signs of a safe, or a place where he would hide his valuables. And when you find said place, you'll tell me and you're free to do whatever you like."

"Won't it look a little suspicious if some random girl is looking through Bruce Wayne's cupboards, and other various places?" Rosalie asks, giving her sister an incredulous look.

"I know you're out of practice," Selina starts, unfazed when her sister scoffs and rolls her eyes, "but you've always been better at finding hiding places."

"While that's true…," Rosalie trails off when she sees the look of desperation in her sister's eyes. Something Rosalie has never seen before. "What's really going on Selina? Why Bruce Wayne now? After four years in Gotham?"

"Perfect opportunity," Selina says, turning away from her sister.

"No, see you can lie to Jen. You can lie to all of the men you've robbed, but I'm your sister," Rosalie says, following her sister, and grabbing her harshly by the arm and turning her around when she starts to walk away. "You can't lie to me. I can always see right through your lies. What's really going on?"

"Rosalie, it's nothing. Drop it," Selina says, wrenching her arm out of Rosalie's grasp. She turns to walk away again, making Rosalie angrier. She grabs her sister's wrist, to which Selina responds by grabbing the wrist of the hand that grabbed hers and, twists her sister's arm behind her back. Rosalie grunts out in pain, but does nothing. "Do something Rosalie. Fight back," Selina hisses in her sister's ear.

Rosalie takes a deep breath, and lifts her foot, pressing it against the opposite wall of the hallway quickly, and pushes off of the wall, sending her sister back against the wall, and Rosalie crashing into her sister. Selina's back collides with the wall roughly, and with her sister's combined weight crashing into her front, gets the wind knocked out of her. Selina unwillingly drops Rosalie's wrist, which causes Rosalie to turn around quickly, and wrap her hand around her sister's neck, holding her to the wall.

Selina pushes Rosalie away by kicking her in the chest, making Rosalie fall to the floor. She lies on her back, looking up at her sister. Selina smirks down at her, giving her a haughty look. Rosalie glares at her, and Selina turns to walk away. Rosalie quickly grabs Selina's ankles and pulls her to the floor, Selina falling face first. Selina holds her hands out to catch herself and she turns to lie on her side, and glares at Rosalie.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asks Selina. Selina sighs and Rosalie hauls herself to her feet, and holds a hand out to Selina who is still on the floor. Selina takes her hand and Rosalie helps her stand.

"I have to get Bruce Wayne's fingerprints," Selina admits, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Rosalie follows her, a confused, yet thoughtful look on her face.

"For?" Rosalie asks.

"Roland Dagget," she says, simply. "I found out about something called 'the clean slate'. I get it, and it erases everything about me."

"We could have a new start," Rosalie says, eyes widening. "Selina… this could be it for us. This is exactly what we need."

"Why do you think I want it sis?" Selina asks. "I get Dagget the fingerprints, he gives me the clean slate."

"I'm with you äldre syster," Rosalie says, sitting down on the couch next to Selina, and grasping her hand. Selina squeezes Rosalie's hand and Rosalie squeezes back.

"Family forever," Selina says, nodding to Rosalie.

"Family above all," Rosalie nods back.

**-IWRU-**

Selina sits behind her sister on the night of the Wayne party, finishing up her hair. Despite the natural curls in Rosalie's hair, Selina curls her hair just a bit more so her hair falls in spirals down her back. Selina uses almost twenty pins to pin half of her hair up. Rosalie covers up her black eye with a small amount of foundation, and uses a couple colors of eye shadow to create a smoky eye look, and she adds a layer of black eyeliner to the bottom rims of her eyes.

The dress Rosalie wears is a black, sequined one sleeved dress that reaches to her mid-thigh. She wears a pair of black pumps with studded six inch heels. Like every other day, she wears her mother's old Victorian necklace, and matches it with a gold and black rose ring that she wears on the middle finger of her right hand, and a black beaded layered rose bracelet that she wears on her left wrist.

Rosalie helps Selina with the white fabric that she pins to a simple black dress and she puts her hair up into a tight bun.

"I don't see why you can't go to the party like me," Rosalie whines. "I'm going to be all by myself."

"Because I said so," Selina answers, making Rosalie glare at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Rosalie says, with a grin.

"I want you to have fun tonight. That's why you're going as a guest and not the help," Selina says.

"I can't have fun while I'm doing a job," Rosalie says, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to start looking until ten minutes after the speeches that the Mayor and the Police Commissioner give. That's when everyone will be busy talking to each other, and you can be discreet," Selina advises.

"Fine," Rosalie says. "We should get going. We have fifteen minutes before everything starts and we still have to hail a cab."

Selina pulls on a simple pair of black pumps, and the two sisters head out the door after Rosalie picks up her studded black clutch that carries everything that Selina needs for the fingerprints, and the women's house keys. Almost immediately after stepping outside, the two women hail a cab. Selina holds her hand out once inside for Rosalie's clutch, and she fishes a twenty dollar bill out after triple checking that everything that she needs is in the bag. Within ten minutes they arrive at the Wayne manor, and Selina tosses the twenty to the cab driver. The girls make their way up the path to the large crowd who is outside.

"Find me when you find something," Selina whispers when they lose themselves in the large crowd. Rosalie takes a glass of champagne off of a tray that a waiter is walking around. She nods to her sister, and takes a sip of the alcohol. "I'll take that," Selina says to a server, taking a tray of food from her, and leaves Rosalie's side. Rosalie begins aimlessly walking around, taking sips from her glass. She smiles to random people who smile at her, and politely says 'hello' to those who greet her first.

Rosalie looks to the stage when the crowd starts clapping, and she sees Mayor Garcia approach the podium. Rosalie glances around and claps along with everybody else.

"Harvey Dent Day may not be our oldest public holiday, but we're here tonight because it's one of the most important. Harvey Dent's uncompromising stand against organized crime, and, yes, ultimately his sacrifice, have made Gotham a safer place than it was at the time of his death, eight years ago," the mayor says, and Rosalie rolls her eyes briefly.

'They must not take many trips to the other side of Gotham where I live,' Rosalie thinks, suppressing a scowl. She barely listens to the rest of the mayor's speech, instead downing the rest of her champagne, and taking another glass from a passing server.

"Now people are talking about repealing the Dent Act. And to them I say… not on my watch!" the mayor says, and people enthusiastically applaud. Rosalie doesn't applaud to this. She merely watches the mayor.

"Ever lay eyes on Wayne at one of these things?" she hears a man ask a couple feet to the right of her.

"No one has. Not for years," another man answers. This settles Rosalie's nerves a bit.

'Maybe Selina was right. Wayne might not even be here,' Rosalie thinks.

Rosalie raises an eyebrow at Selina who walks by her with a smirk and a plate of food.

"Sweetheart! Not so fast with the chow," the man from earlier says. Rosalie looks over and recognizes the man as a congressman. Gilly to be exact.

"Shrimp balls?" Selina asks, not making eye contact with the man. The man takes a couple pieces of food and smirks at Selina. Rosalie keeps her eyes on the congressman, who looks over at her and locks eyes with her. He raises an eyebrow and smirks approvingly, looking her up and down. Rosalie raises a thin brow, and casually looks away from the man, secretly disgusted.

"So I'll let him tell you himself. Commissioner Gordon?" the mayor announces, and the applause begins again. Rosalie half-heartedly joins in this time, familiar with the friendly police commissioner. Every encounter that Rosalie had, had with the Jim Gordon had been particularly pleasant.

"The truth?" Gordon begins uncomfortably and unsure. Jim Gordon remembers that night eight years ago clearly. Gordon remembers the look on Dent's face as he holds a gun to his son's head. He remembers that it was, indeed, the Batman who saved his son. He regrets that his son's savior is hated by the entire population who he fought so hard to keep safe. Gordon fights those thoughts away and thinks of the way Harvey Dent once was. Gotham's 'White Knight'. "I have written a speech telling the truth about Harvey Dent. But maybe the time isn't right," Gordon says, tucking a large, folded stack of papers into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Rosalie furrows her brows, wondering what was written on those papers. By the look on Gordon's face, he was fighting an intense inner battle. He looked like he really wanted to say something else, but he thought better of it. Rosalie shrugs it off and glances to the side of the stage, seeing Selina walk into the Wayne Manor. Gordon finishes up his speech about Harvey Dent, and after he was finished, everyone applauds. A large fraction of the guests move to enter the Manor, including Rosalie.

Once inside, Rosalie sees two separate flights of stairs. The crowd of people head to the west wing of the Manor, meaning that whatever Wayne had hidden in this place would probably be in the east wing. Rosalie glances at the crowd who looks busy mingling and drinking and inconspicuously walks east. She travels up the stairs, taking her heels off along the way to keep the noise down incase any unsuspected guests are there. At the top of the staircase, curiously there is only one door. Rosalie crouches down and looks through the antique key hole, seeing nothing on the other side of the door. She reaches into her clutch and pulls out a pair of silk black gloves and pulls them on. She grips the door knob and attempts to open it, but finds it to be locked. She smirks triumphantly, knowing that whatever Bruce Wayne finds valuable, is behind this door.

Rosalie walks back down the large flight of stairs, and once at the bottom, she pulls her heels back on. Rosalie rejoins the crowd, hunting for her sister. She eventually finds Selina, walking around the crowd with a tray of champagne. Selina looks at her, and Rosalie nods.

"The east wing. There's a locked door. It's an old fashioned lock, so I'm useless there. I can't pick that. But I'll bet you anything that if he's hiding anything, it's behind that door. Easy to find. It's the only door there," Rosalie whispers, keeping her eyes on the people around them. Selina nods, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek and walks away to where Rosalie assumes is the kitchen. Rosalie takes another glass of champagne, and sips it slowly, keeping her eye on the door that Selina just walked through. Rosalie realizes that keeping her eye on the door while walking isn't a good idea when she walks right into the Police Commissioner. Thankfully nothing was spilt.

"Oh, Commissioner Gordon, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Rosalie apologizes.

"It's alright Miss…?" Gordon trails off.

"Kyle. Rosalie Kyle," she says, with a small smile. He gives her a warm grin back and pats her arm.

"No harm done, Miss Kyle," he says, and walks around her which is completely fine with Rosalie.

Rosalie straightens up when she sees Selina come back through the door with a dinner tray. She catches Rosalie's eye and nods her head out of the room. Rosalie glances around and starts after her sister. She quickly catches up with her sister.

"I got the key. You have the stuff?" Selina whispers, and Rosalie holds up her clutch. The sisters make their way up the stairs to the east wing, and once at the top of the stairs, Rosalie takes the key off of the tray and unlocks the door. She pushes the door open and the two sisters walk inside.

Selina sets the tray down on the nearest table, and Rosalie sets the key down on the tray once more. There were a few doors in the room, but one door was left ajar. Rosalie raises an eyebrow and heads to the door. She peeks inside, and finds it satisfyingly empty. The sisters enter the room and Rosalie takes in the large room. Her eyes immediately find a dresser with a cabinet at the bottom. She walks over and opens the door, gloves still on, and finds a high tech safe. She grins at her sister and nods to the safe.

Selina nods with a smirk, and Rosalie opens her clutch, taking out a small yellow packet and hands it to Selina. Selina goes through the short process of placing the fingerprints she acquired mysteriously onto her own fingertips, and once finished, she hands her sister the evidence, which she stuffs back into her clutch. Rosalie keeps watch on the door while her sister hacks into the safe. It takes nearly twenty minutes until Rosalie hears a satisfied noise from her sister.

Rosalie turns around and sees her sister pull out a string of pearls. She hooks the pearls around her neck and looks at Rosalie. Rosalie tosses Selina her clutch, which she easily catches. Selina immediately sets to work taking the fingerprints she needs off of the safe. This goes much faster than hacking into the safe, and once Selina was finished, she tosses the clutch back to Rosalie.

"Go. I'm going to keep looking," Selina says.

"Selina… are you sure?" Rosalie asks, unsure of her sister.

"Yeah. I know you want to leave so I'll meet you at home," she says, and Rosalie reluctantly nods.

"Yeah, alright. Be careful," Rosalie warns, and Selina nods. Rosalie wants to argue more, but she knows there's no talking Selina into anything that she doesn't want to do. Rosalie leaves the room, glancing around, seeing no one there. She walks back down the large flight of stairs and walks out of the manor. She checks inside her clutch and sees enough money to take a cab home.

"Rosalie?" she hears a voice ask from behind her as she walks down the path to the gates of the Wayne Manor. She slowly turns around and sees John Blake standing behind her.

"Are you stalking me Officer Blake?" Rosalie asks, smirking.

"Of course not. That's illegal," he says, a playful smile on his lips. "But with how beautiful you look tonight, it may be worth it."

"Well, that's very sweet… and creepy at the same time," Rosalie grins. "What are you doing here?"

"Security. A big party like this…," he trails off, as if it's obvious. Rosalie nods. "What about you?"

"Enjoying the festivities," she says. "But the large crowd has gotten to be a bit too much for my taste so I'm taking off."

"I'll see you around then?" he asks, hopefully.

"I'd put money on it," she says, with a grin, and continues her walk to the end of the path. She waits about thirty seconds before a taxi drives by and she flags it down. She gives the portly driver her address, and within minutes she's in front of her building. She hands the driver a twenty dollar bill, telling him to keep the change, and walks into her apartment complex.

Once inside her apartment she kicks off her shoes and lies back on her bed, immediately dozing off. Twenty minutes into her rest, the door opens again and Selina walks in with a man. Rosalie leans up a bit, raising an eyebrow.

"We have a guest. He's going to use your bed while he's here. We'll share mine," Selina says to Rosalie.

"Or we could share your bed," the man, Rosalie now recognizes as Congressman Gilly, says to Selina, making Rosalie snort. "Or we could all share one bed."

Rosalie scoffs, and rolls her eyes, making her way to Selina's room. She flops down on the queen sized bed and burrows herself into the blankets. Rosalie finally drifts completely off to sleep when she feels her sister lay down next to her and shuts the light off.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **This, by far, is probably the worst chapter I've ever written. But in my defense, it's really late, and I'm kind of cranky. Plus the Rugrats are on and I'm kind of distracted by that. But the next chapter will be out soon because I'm really into writing this story. Not much John in this chapter, but I had to add at least a little bit in or else I wouldn't be able to sleep easy. And I promise, the next chapter will be a lot better than this one.

Rosalie's party outfit is in the story collection on Polyvore!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?  
**

**Leave them in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well, I'm very happy with the amount of feedback I got for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys didn't find it as bad as I did. I think this chapter will be much better, mostly because I'm putting forth much more effort for this one. New character introductions this chapter.

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**LivinJgrl123****: **Yes, I am going to go along with the movie line, but I might chance a couple of things. I'm definitely going to be adding a few things in. But I don't think I'll be adding in every scene of the movie with Selina, because it would be kind of silly for Rosalie to be there for everything. But thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well.

**Sam0728****: **Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well! More John/Rosalie moments to come. For sure.

**wisegirl2772****: **Yeah, I got the feeling that Gilly would be kind of a pervert from the movie. He just seemed that way to me. But a lot more John in this chapter! I love writing John/Rosalie moments. They're a lot of fun.

**lynnieloo25****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**starfire25****: **The Rosalie/Selina moments are a lot of fun to write, as well as the John/Rosalie moments. More John/Rosalie in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**geranium08****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I really hope you like this one as well.

**bonniebeast****: **Thank you for the advice. I'm thankful for reviewers like you who give the writer constructive criticism without being mean about it. That's exactly what I need to make my writing better. Thank you for the review, and I really hope you like this chapter!

**NathalieIyper****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**BritanyJean****: **I know right. Gotta love Tommy and Chuckey. I'm also, admittedly, a fan of Angelica. Everyone hates her but I think she's hilarious. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**LovernonFighter89****:** Aw, thanks. We didn't get to see any romantic interests for John, so I'm assuming that this is what he'd be like with a girl he's interested in.

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **That's a good point. But I think that Selina needs to be a little harsh with Rosalie. They are sisters after all. But I agree. I could make her a little nicer. I'll definitely use that advice!

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **I'm not sure about the whole Poison Ivy thing. But I have to say, she's my second favorite female villain next to Catwoman. But yay for you seeing the movie! I've seen it about four times so far. I love it.

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**-IWRU-**

The next morning, Rosalie is rudely woken up by the harsh rays of sunlight streaming through the window which is an unusual thing for Gotham. Rosalie pries her eyes open, squinting at the light, and looks around the room. Her sleepy mind panics when she forgets where she is and, as a reflex, she jumps quickly out of the bed. She looks at her sister's sleeping form on the other side of the bed and relaxes. She shakes her head at herself, and rubs her eyes. She walks out into the main room and sees the congressman asleep on her bed.

Rosalie goes to her dresser and pulls out a red bra and matching panties. She pulls out a red tank top, and a pair of jeans, and heads into the bathroom, making sure she locks the door behind her, just incase the congressman decides to press his luck. She pulls a towel out of the small bathroom closet and strips out of her clothes. She turns the water on as hot as she can stand it and steps in the shower, and quickly washes. When she's finished with her shower, she towel dries herself as well as she can, and dresses. As she puts her bra on someone knocks on the bathroom door.

"What?" she asks.

"Hurry it up in there, sweetheart. I gotta go," the congressman calls, and Rosalie rolls her eyes. She quickly pulls on her jeans and tank top, and unlocks and opens the bathroom door to find Gilly leaning on the doorframe. He looks her up and down and smirks. Rosalie brushes past him and rolls her eyes. She throws her dirty clothes into the hamper, and goes back to her sister's room. Selina sits up in bed and rubs her forehead.

"Why him? He's a pig," Rosalie complains, and her sister breathes a laugh.

"That's exactly why. He was easy to convince," Selina says, and Rosalie plugs in their hair dryer. Twenty minutes later she has her hair in its usual curls, and she puts on a thin layer of eyeliner underneath her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Selina asks, re-entering the room with a plate of toast.

"To see Elijah," Rosalie answers with a small smile. "It's his birthday. So I have to stop by the store first to pick something up for him."

"Hmm, well have fun. Be back tonight. We're delivering the fingerprints tonight," Selina says, looking at her sister through the reflection in the full length mirror.

"Again I ask, _we_? You seem to be deciding my nights a lot lately. What if I had plans?" Rosalie asks.

"Did you have plans?" Selina asks.

"No, but what if I did?" Rosalie asks.

"You're a pretty girl. If it was with a guy, you can just bat your brown eyes and reschedule. If it was with a girlfriend, you could just say something came up. I know you don't have to work. But if it was with that cop, you'd be out of luck because he will be busy tonight," Selina says, and Rosalie turns around to face her sister.

"Is that so?" Rosalie asks.

"Our congressman is going to be delivered home tonight. So you need to come along because I have a hunch that things are going to get messy. I could use an extra pair of hands," Selina says.

"Fine. But you owe me a quiet night in," Rosalie says, brushing past her sister, back to the main room of the apartment, and pulls out a pair of black four inch heeled boots that reach her mid calf. She walks over to the door and pulls on her leather jacket.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" Gilly asks, and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Out," she answers, grabbing her bag and exiting the apartment. She leaves her apartment building and walks to a nearby store and picks up something for Elijah. It takes twenty minutes for Rosalie to arrive at her desired destination, and she enters the old building. She walks up the stairs of the building to the main office, and knocks on the door.

"Hey, Father Riley," Rosalie says, with a happy grin.

"Well, hello Rosalie. You here to see Elijah?" Riley asks, and Rosalie nods.

"Sure am. It's his birthday," Rosalie says, her smile growing. Father Riley chuckles and nods.

"Well good. Thanks for checking in Rosalie. He might be outside with the other kids, or somewhere in the building. You know how he is," Riley says. Rosalie chuckles and nods.

"I'll find him," Rosalie says, and starts to walk away.

"Hey, Rosalie, before you go. Come in here for a second," Riley says. "Close the door."

Rosalie steps into his office and closes the door with a curious look on her face.

"One of our volunteers, Kara, she tells me he's been asking questions… about his parents," Riley says, and Rosalie sighs. "If you could talk to him about it… he listens to you. He's closer to you than any of the other adults around here, including me. So can you talk to him, please?"

"Of course," Rosalie says, happy to help with Elijah.

"Thanks Rosalie," Riley says, standing up and opening the door for her. She smiles and steps out into the hallway. "He'll be happy to see you. He's been wondering where you've been."

"And I'm excited to see him. I'll let you know when I leave," Rosalie says, pulling her purse over her shoulder and walking back down the stairs, her heels clicking with every step. She walks to the back door of the boys' home, and walks out onto the pavement of the playground that they have. Upon walking outside, she catches the glances of numerous young boys who smile at her arrival. Over the couple of years visiting Elijah, she's become known around the boys' home as 'Miss Rosie'. She gets a number of hugs from the boys, ages seven and under of course, because past that age for the boys there, hugging is just unacceptable. They're too old for hugs in the boys' minds, but Rosalie doesn't mind. She returns the small embraces with equal vigor and a warm smile.

She scans the children for any signs of the special little four year- old that she came to see.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" a deep voice asks from the side of her. She turns and is surprised to see Officer John Blake standing next to her, looking at her with a smile.

"You caught me. It isn't you stalking me. It's me who's stalking you," Rosalie says, playfully. John chuckles.

"So, you volunteer here?" he asks.

"Not exactly. I just come here to visit. There's one boy in particular that I'm looking for, but he seems to be misplaced right now," Rosalie says, with a fond grin.

"Maybe I can help you find him. What's his-," John starts.

"Rosie!" a small, excited voice shouts excitedly. Rosalie stumbles forward when a small body attaches itself to her leg. John quickly reaches forward, grabbing her upper arm with one hand, and putting the other hand on her back to prevent her from falling over. Rosalie sends him a grateful smile, which he responds with a grin, and drops his hands from her. Rosalie looks down to the child on her leg and grins widely.

"Hey big guy!" Rosalie says, happily. She crouches down so that she's eye level with the boy, and he smiles widely at her. Rosalie smiles, amused, as Elijah happily chatters on about random things that have been happening at the boys' home.

"And I drew you a picture!" he says.

"Did you? Well, I'd love to see it," Rosalie says, and Elijah nods rapidly.

"I'll go get it. Don't move!" he says, and Rosalie stands up, holding up her hands.

"I won't move," she says, and Elijah runs back inside the building. Rosalie chuckles, as does John.

"Cute kid," he says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he is," Rosalie says, smiling.

"What's his story?" John asks, curious about the young boy that Rosalie seems so fond of. Rosalie gives him a questioning look, and John shrugs. "He's not in here for nothing," he explains, and Rosalie nods solemnly.

"His parents were murdered when he was two. Not far from where I live actually. Nobody knew about it until my sister and I found him in the alley by our apartment building, crying and hungry. He was terrified of me at first; he thought I was going to hurt him. But eventually he warmed up to me. It took a while, but he was able to show me where he lived. At two years old, it was kind of amazing," Rosalie says, with a shake of her head. "So I saw his parents, and called the police. They brought him here, and I've been visiting him ever since. It took a lot of arguing and persuasion for them to tell me where he was, but I got through."

"I got it Rosie!" they hear Elijah call out, coming back out onto the playground, a large piece of yellow paper in his hand. Rosalie turns around and smiles at the little blonde boy and crouches down again.

"Alright, let's see it," she says, and Elijah thrusts the picture into her hands. "Wow, this is great! Is this me and you?"

The picture is a child's drawing of a tall girl and a short boy, standing on what Rosalie assumes is grass, with trees drawn on either side of the two. The boy and girl appear to be holding hands.

"Uh-huh," Elijah says, smiling proudly.

"Well this is awesome! You did a great job Elijah," Rosalie compliments proudly, and Elijah beams at her. Rosalie stands back up, still looking at the picture.

"Will you keep it?" he asks her, his blue eyes looking at her through his small glasses.

"I'm going to put it on my refrigerator once I get home," Rosalie says, ruffling his hair.

"Who are you?" Elijah asks John bluntly. Rosalie smirks at the young boy as he moves to stand in front of John.

"My names John. What's yours?" John asks, smiling at the boy.

"I'm Elijah. Are you a police man?" he asks.

"Yes, I am," John responds, and Elijah's eyes light up.

"Cool!" he says, making the two adults chuckle. The boy looks sharply back to Rosalie with a wide smile on his face. "Guess what today is Rosie!"

"Hmm, Halloween?" Rosalie asks, and Elijah looks at her with wide eyes.

"No!" he says.

"Easter?" Rosalie asks, and Elijah laughs, making the adults grin.

"No Rosie!" Elijah says. "It's my birthday!"

"Oh you're right! It is isn't it?" Rosalie asks, feigning ignorance, and Elijah nods quickly. "Tell me something Elijah, what did you say your favorite superhero was?"

"Rosie I told you a zillion times!" Elijah exclaims, and Rosalie nods.

"You're right, could it be… Iron Man?" Rosalie asks, reaching into her bag and pulling out an Iron Man action figure.

"Yes!" Elijah squeals, taking the action figure out of her hands and holding it to his chest. Elijah throws his arms around Rosalie's leg again, and Rosalie picks him up and he hooks his arm around her neck. "Thank you Rosie," he yells in her ear, making Rosalie cringe a bit from the volume of his voice. She chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome kiddo," she says, setting him back on the ground. She smiles as he runs off to a group of other younger boys to show off his new toy. She watches as he gladly shares his toy, letting the other kids hold it.

"He seems like a great kid," John comments, and Rosalie nods.

"He really is," Rosalie says, smiling up at the taller man.

"So, a waitress, veterinary student, and 'sort of' volunteer at the boys' home. Is there anything you don't do?" John asks, and Rosalie laughs.

"Nope. I'm pretty much the best person around," Rosalie jokingly says. "Oh wait, I can't cook."

"You can't cook?" John laughs.

"No. It's pretty pitiful. The most I can make is a frozen pizza and toast. If not my sister and I get take out, or she cooks," Rosalie says. "We figured this out during the great chicken disaster of '04. Apparently grease, plus fire, equals…bigger fire."

John can't help the burst of laughter that escapes his mouth. Rosalie glares at him mockingly and rolls her eyes, letting a small smile cross her lips.

"Shut up. It was awful. And embarrassing," Rosalie whines.

"That's alright. I'm always losing things around my place," John says, getting his laughter under control.

"I don't really lose things, but I forget things a lot. We have about eight stacks of sticky notes at my place because I use them so much to remind myself of things. I have one stuck on my alarm clock that tells me to set it otherwise I'd forget," Rosalie says. "I even have one in my purse just in case."

"Well, you know, whatever it takes," John says, and Rosalie nods. "But I have to get going. I have to finish my rounds and finish up some paperwork back at the station."

"And it seems I'm being summoned," Rosalie says, glancing at the group of older boys waving her over by the basketball hoops.

"Seems so," John chuckles, and Rosalie gives him a nod and starts walking away. "Hey, uh, before you go… are you, you know, busy tonight?" John asks, and Rosalie gives him a questioning look. "There's a great pizza place by where I live. Maybe we could go get some food, and get to know each other a little better."

Rosalie grins at his suggestion, but then her sister's words invade her mind.

"Tonight isn't a good night. I promised my sister I'd get drinks with her," Rosalie says, with an apologetic look on her face. John nods, and smiles to her. "But uh, hang on," she says, digging in her purse and grabbing her trusty sticky notes and a pen. She scribbles her cell phone number on the top note and rips it off the stack and holds it out to him. "There's my number. Give me a call sometime and we'll work something out when we're both free."

"I'll definitely do that," he says, and Rosalie smiles to him and nods.

"Alright, well… I'll see you later then," she says, taking a few steps backwards.

"Yeah, see you later," John says, grinning like a fool. Rosalie chuckles and walks away to the boys who requested her attention a few minutes ago. John watches with the same grin on his face as she puts her bag down and takes the basketball from one of the boys and takes a shot, and surprisingly makes it. She smirks smugly at the boys who cheer and give her high fives and knuckle touches. John looks back to the number in his hand, looking at her feminine, loopy handwriting and grinning wider to himself. He stuffs the green sticky note in his pocket and makes his way out to his car, and begins the afternoon by finishing up his rounds. Despite the dullness of his job for the day, nothing could wipe the grin off of his face for finally getting Rosalie Kyle's phone number.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Yay! Go John! Next chapter won't be as happy as this one, but it will still have John in it. Plenty of John in this chapter, along with little Elijah. What did you guys think? Good? Bad?

New outfit on Polyvore for Rosalie. Check it out if you'd like.

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **And it's time for the showdown in the bar. I'm super excited to write this because I loved this scene in the movie. Hella cool. I'm really happy with how popular this story is, and with how many readers I have. We're almost to 100 reviews! I'm so excited for that! Anyway, I'm done with this little note. Now, on with the story!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you still like the story! Polyvore is a website where you can create outfits, collages, and stuff like that. I use it to basically show what I imagine my characters wearing in the chapters. The link to the collection for this story is on my profile. You should check it out or even give the website a try! It's really fun!

**Sam0728****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**wisegirl2772****: **Well thank you! Hearing, or well, seeing things like that really make me feel awesome. I take my writing very seriously, and knowing that other people think its good is one of the best feelings ever. And I know, I update really fast sometimes. I'm just really into this story. And I've been going to see TDKR a lot, so I'm a little obsessed right now, and the more I'm into a story, the quicker I update. I really should finish my other stories, but right now; my top priority is this story. I've been working a bit on my HP story as well, but nowhere near as much as this one. Last thing; Rosalie goes along with her sister's heists, and 'expeditions' because family is very important to Rosalie. I can't go too much into her feelings, because that would give away later info that you figure out when she and John have a little discussion about their lives. I can't say anymore or I'd give everything away. So, anyway, thank you for the review! They're always so long and detailed and I absolutely love it! I look forward to hearing from you again!

**LivinJgrl123****: **Yep, John got the number. Date soon? Who knows? ;)

**DestinyIntertwined****: **Haha, right? I say there should be a John Blake in every girl's life. But hey, that's just my opinion. Thanks for the review!

**dancergirl16161****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**starfire25****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well! John and Rosalie will eventually get into their pasts. It's absolutely inevitable. Can't wait to write it!

**NathalieIyper****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well! I'm glad you liked Elijah as well. I was a bit worried about adding him in. But lots of positive feedback always makes a girl feel good!

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**bonniebeast****: **He sure is. I wish he was real. *Sigh* oh well. Anyway, I'm glad you liked Elijah!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**-IWRU-**

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for me. Playing in these boots is killing my feet," Rosalie says, tossing the basketball to one of the teen boys. "I have to get going. I'll see you all soon okay?"

"Bye Rosie!" the boys call, going back to their game. Rosalie looks over and sees a boy of about thirteen sitting on a bench by himself. She remembers his name is Mark. She tilts her head to the side and walks over to him and sits next to him.

"Hey Mark," she says, looking at him. He glances up at her and nods.

"Hey, Rosie," he says, softly.

"You alright? You missed a phenomenal game of basketball. I missed you on my team," Rosalie says, nudging him a bit with her elbow.

"Just didn't want to play," he mumbles. Rosalie frowns a bit, and shifts over so that she's facing him more.

"What's wrong?" she asks, and he shakes his head. "You can talk to me you know?"

Mark remains silent, making bat symbols with a white piece of chalk on the bench next to him. "Alright. You don't want to talk. I get it. But hey, if you ever want to, you can talk to me okay? Just get my number from Father Riley and give me a call. Anytime."

"Okay," he says, softly. She gives him a concerned look, and gets up. She walks away, and makes her way to Elijah who is sitting on the pavement by himself, playing with his Iron Man action figure.

"Hey, kiddo," she says, standing over him.

"Hi, Rosie!" he says, with a large smile.

"Come talk to me for a minute, big guy," she says, holding out her hand to him. He takes it and she pulls him to his feet, and together they make their way into the building.

"Am I in trouble?" he asks, nervously.

"No, sweetie," she says, with a small smile. Together they go into the Arts and Crafts room and sit down. Elijah immediately starts drawing on a piece of green paper with a brown crayon. He hands Rosalie his Iron Man doll, and she looks it over.

"Father Riley says you've been asking Kara some questions," she says to him, watching him draw.

"Uh-huh," he says, distractedly, drawing a tree.

"You can ask me questions too you know?" she prompts him, smoothing the hair down on the back of his head, leaning her elbow on the table.

"Kara told me that my mommy and daddy are in heaven. And they got hurt by a bad person," he says, looking at her. Rosalie's heart aches for the small boy next to her. She nods.

"Kara's right," Rosalie says, and Elijah goes back to drawing. "You know, my mommy is in heaven too."

"She is?" Elijah asks, innocently and Rosalie nods.

"Yep," Rosalie says.

"Did she get hurt by a bad person too?" Elijah asks. Rosalie stays quiet for a bit.

"Yeah… she did."

**-IWRU-**

"Come on, we have to go," Selina tells her sister at around 8:00 p.m. Rosalie nods, pulling on a pair of black heels, and walking out of her sisters bedroom.

"Well, don't you both look beautiful," Gilly says, smirking at the sisters. Rosalie doesn't acknowledge the congressman and grabs a black hooded sweatshirt, and puts it on. The trio walks out of the apartment building and see Jen standing outside. Selina hands Jen a small yellow envelope and Jen puts it in her back pocket.

Selina hails a cab, and puts a black cap on Gilly's head. They all get in the cab, Jen sitting in the front seat, and Selina sitting in the middle of the backseat between Rosalie and Gilly. Selina mutters the name of the bar they were going to, to the cab driver, and in minutes they arrived. Once outside the bar, Selina takes Gilly's phone, and leads him, Rosalie, and herself into the bar. Gilly and Rosalie take a seat at the bar, while Selina walks over to a table across from a smaller man who had five or six bigger men standing around him.

"She sure is something isn't she?" Gilly asks Rosalie, looking at Selina.

"Mhm," Rosalie mutters, asking the bartender for a beer.

"Are you two sisters?" he asks.

"Does it matter?" Rosalie asks, taking a swig of her beer when it's placed in front of her.

"Not really. I'd take either one of you," he says, ordering a beer for himself.

"You're not my type," she says, pulling off her sweatshirt. The congressman laughs at her, and Rosalie trains her eyes on her sister. She watches the man and her sister talk a bit, and Rosalie slowly stands up when one of the men points a gun at Selina's head. Selina pulls out the clutch bag she brought with her and one of the men takes it from her and pulls out the congressman's phone. The smaller man presses a button on the phone and someone knocks on the door to the bar. One of the men opens the door and Jen walks in, handing Selina the small envelope.

"This place is a little dead," Jen says.

"It'll liven up in a minute," Selina says.

"Is everything okay?" Jen asks, glancing at Rosalie, and then the small man across from Selina.

"Fine. Catch you later," Selina says, annoyed. Jen nods, and hastily exits the bar, throwing a look to Rosalie. Rosalie watches as a few more words are exchanged between the man and Selina, but the man doesn't lower his gun from Selina's head. Selina glances at Rosalie, and nods a bit. Rosalie slowly starts making her way over to her sister. The man holding the gun to Selina's head catches this and quickly points the gun at Rosalie. Selina quickly springs into action and knocks the man's arm away.

One of the men approaches Rosalie, and she kicks him in the side, and quickly punches him in the jaw. She winces and shakes out her hand as her knuckles connect with the bone of his jaw line. The man recovers quickly and kicks Rosalie in the stomach, sending her into the bar. She grips the bar to keep her up, and turns around so that she's facing the bar. Throughout all of the chaos she vaguely hears the man approaching her again, and she grabs the nearly full beer bottle of hers and quickly turns around, smashing the bottle against his head. The man is left dazed and Rosalie kicks the man in the chest, sending him to the ground, and lands a finishing blow to the head, knocking the man unconscious.

Another man approaches Rosalie, pulling out a gun, and Rosalie grabs the man's gun arm, and smashes his hand on the table. She spies a nearby corkscrew and grabs it, quickly stabbing it into the man's hand, causing the man to yell out of pain. She grabs the gun that the man dropped and shoots him, once in the leg, and once in his gun arm.

She hears the door to the bar beginning to be broken down and she runs to her sister who is sitting on the floor. The door is broken down when Rosalie is basically in her sister's lap. Selina wraps her arms around Rosalie, and begins screaming, while holding Rosalie's head to her chest. The policemen all run past the two girls, going to the victims and suspects, and Selina stops screaming. "Let's go," she whispers, and the two sisters stand. Rosalie quickly grabs her sweatshirt, and the hat off of the congressman's head.

"Keep some pressure on that, sweetheart," Selina says Gilly, who was shot in the leg.

"Call me?" he calls to her, and Rosalie rolls her eyes. The sisters walk out of the bar, keeping their heads slightly down to avoid being seen by any passing policemen. They make their way down the few stairs that led to the bar, and hurriedly make their way to the alley east of the bar. Rosalie glances back and catches sight of John. She pauses momentarily but Selina tugs on her arm, hurrying her along. When they're a safe distance away from the bar, Rosalie sighs. They walk in silence until Rosalie decides to break it.

"So?" Rosalie asks.

"Can you not assume what happened?" Selina snaps.

"Don't get snippy with me. I only asked," Rosalie snaps back. "We should have taken a cab," she whines.

"Quit whining," Selina sighs. "Walking does a girl some good," she smirks to her sister.

"Are you calling me fat?" Rosalie asks, playfully.

"Yep," Selina jokes back, and Rosalie lightly shoves her while making an indignant noise.

After nearly twenty minutes of walking, the sisters were passing the outflow near their apartment building. By chance, Selina glances over and sees a man's body trapped in between the bars. She nudges Rosalie and points to the body.

"Oh my god," Rosalie says, beginning to rush toward the water.

"Rosalie, no. Just leave it," Selina orders her sister.

"What if he's alive?" Rosalie asks, frantically.

"There's no chance. You know who's in the sewers Rosie. The only way anyone makes it out of there is dead," Selina says, pulling on her sister's arm.

"I have to see. Go home if you want but I won't have that resting on my conscience," Rosalie snaps at her sister, wrenching her arm out of Selina's grip, and running into the water. She pulls the man out from between the bars, and turns him over. Rosalie gasps and nearly drops the man when she sees who it is.

Jim Gordon.

"Oh my god. Okay, come on," she says to herself, dragging the man out of the water. Once onto the pavement she frantically begins slapping his face to wake him up. "Come on, come on."

Rosalie sighs with relief when the Police Commissioner begins to cough. "You're okay. You're going to be okay. Um… I'm going to go get some help okay? I'll be right back."

"Mask….," he chokes out. "Man… Bane," Gordon sputters out, and Rosalie's eyes widen. Rosalie gently lies Gordon's head down on her discarded jacket and runs back in the opposite direction, back to where the police were. After running for five minutes, she finds John walking in her direction.

"Oh, thank god," she pants when she reaches him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you-," he starts but Rosalie cuts him off, shaking her head quickly.

"There's no time, come on," she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction she came from.

"Rosalie, what is-," he starts, but she cuts him off again.

"It's Commissioner Gordon. He's hurt," she snaps at him.

"Where?" he asks, authority and concern lacing his tone. Rosalie rolls her eyes, and pulls him along. When they reach Gordon, John drops Rosalie's hand, and kneels beside him. As John fusses over Gordon, and calls an ambulance, Rosalie glances around her. She spies the alley that her sister walked down, going to their apartment. She glances at the two men one last time and disappears down the dark alley, leaving her jacket and the discarded hat behind.

"How long ago did you find him?" John asks, listening to Gordon mumble tiredly. "Rose-," he starts, turning around, but he stops when he sees that she's no longer there. He looks around a bit and finds no sign of her. He frowns a bit but turns his attention back to Gordon, only looking away when the ambulance and back up arrives.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Rosalie pulled a Batman there at the end. I had to make her do it. I wanted to change a little something in the story line, so instead of John finding Gordon, I had Rosalie do it. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad.

New outfit for Rosalie on Polyvore! Check it out if you'd like.

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So, here's chapter eight. **I hope you all read the changes that I made to chapter seven otherwise, this chapter may not make much sense. If you haven't, I suggest you go back and read chapter seven again before you read this one**. I don't have much to say for this author's note, so, on with the chapter now!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**NathalieIyper****: **I have seen that movie, in fact. It was a while ago, when it first came out. But I really liked it. I should look that up and watch it again. Sounds like a plan to me! But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I really hope you like this one as well. =)

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Well thank you! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Blackbird: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story so far, and I hope you continue to read it until the end!

**LivinJgrl123****: **Well, I'm glad you love it! That's awesome. I hope you love this chapter as well! Thank you for the review!

**Katara Melody Cullen****:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, but all questions will be answered in due time. Sooner than later, so don't worry. =)

**LovernonFighter89****: **That scene in Batman is where I got the idea from. I love how Batman/Bruce always did that, and Selina kind of gave him a taste of his own medicine. I just had to have Rosalie do that to John. Lots of John/Rosalie in this chapter. Hope you like the chapter!

**wisegirl2772****: **Filler chapters are hard to review for, but I hope this one won't be! Lots of John/Rosalie to read for this chapter.

**bonniebeast****: **Well, I can't have Rosalie be exactly like Selina. I could honestly, unfortunately, see Selina just walking away if she saw Gordon in that outflow. I like Jim Gordon too much to let Rosalie ever pull a stunt like that. I want Rosalie to have at least a little bit of a conscience. It's what separates her from her sister. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Sam0728****: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**ZombieOnTheMoon****: **Thank you so much for the review! A lot of John/Rosalie in this chapter. I hope you like it!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Thank you so much for the review!

**Shaybo27****: **Bane's Rule. Sounds about right! I can't think of a better way to put it! I'm really glad you like the story though! Thank you for the review!

**Funnygirlash101****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**ZabuzasGirl: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**BreeBree12345: **Well, I'm officially honored that my story is going to be put on your not list of addictions. ;) I agree with you. Gilly was a freak in the movie. Which is why I wrote him like one in my story. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well! Lots of John/Rosalie goodness.

**WARNING: Once again, I have to say before you start reading this chapter, for it to make sense, you must re-read chapter seven. It's been edited because of problems that could occur with my ideas. If you have not read the updated version, I urge you to back track and read it now before you go on with this chapter. **

**-IWRU-**

Two nights after the showdown at the bar, Rosalie was sitting on her sister's bed, watching her get ready for a charity ball hosted by Miranda Tate.

"Just… don't bring anymore men back here," Rosalie mutters, looking through one of her text books.

"That was a one time thing. Relax," Selina says, putting on a coat of red lipstick. She reaches up and grabs a pair of costume cat ears off of her mirror and sticks them on her head. Rosalie glances at her and raises an eyebrow.

"That's a bit theatrical, don't you think?" Rosalie asks, closing her book.

"Probably. But it's a masquerade party. And theatrics are really what I'm best at," Selina says, taking out a simple black mask, and ties it around her head. "You sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm absolutely positive. I've had enough excitement for a while," Rosalie says, lying back on her sister's bed. She furrows her eyebrows when she hears her cell phone start ringing from the main room of their apartment. She quickly finds her phone on her bed and looks at the number on the display screen. She doesn't recognize it, but reluctantly answers.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Rosalie?" a man asks.

"Yes?" she responds.

"Hey, uh, it's John Blake," he says.

"Oh, hey John," Rosalie says, smiling now.

"Hey Rosie, how are you doing?" John asks.

"I'm doing alright, how about you?" she asks, chuckling a bit.

"Pretty good. Hey, are you free tonight?" John asks, hopeful and a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I am actually," Rosalie answers, and she hears John let out a breath on the other line.

"Then would you want to go get some dinner?" he asks, and Rosalie opens her mouth to answer but is quickly silenced when John continues. "There's this place that sells Thai food by the diner where you work. Unless you don't like Thai food, then we can always go somewhere else. Unless you've already eaten, then we can do something else," he continues, and Rosalie bites back laughter.

"John, take a breath," Rosalie says, letting out a small laugh. "I happen to love Thai food, and my sister and I get take out from that place all the time. I would love to get dinner with you."

"Alright, great. Do you want to meet me there, or would you like me to pick you up?" he asks, and Rosalie can hear the smile in his voice.

"I can meet you there," Rosalie answers

"Okay, can you meet me there in say, half an hour?" he asks.

"Of course," Rosalie responds.

"Okay, great," John says, letting out a relived sigh.

"See you there," Rosalie says, smiling.

"Alright," John says, and Rosalie hangs up. She turns around and sees her sister standing in the doorway of her room, staring at her intensely.

"You really like this cop don't you?" Selina asks, sneering the word cop.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I'm going. I assume you heard everything," Rosalie says, walking to her dresser to pull out some fresh clothes.

"Unfortunately. When are you going to get it through your head Rosalie?" Selina starts.

"Not now Selina. Please?" Rosalie asks, her eyes pleading to her sister.

"Whatever. I have to go," Selina says, walking past Rosalie, and out the door. Rosalie rolls her eyes at her sister's dramatics. Rosalie knows why her sister is so worried. Rosalie knows that it's dangerous to get close to John. He's a cop. She's basically a criminal. Her sister _is _a criminal. She knows the risks. She's been over them several times in her mind. Maybe that's what makes John so exciting for Rosalie. The risk.

'She can give me a little more credit. It's not like I would ever let any of our secrets slip. I would cut off my own arm before I got my own sister sent to jail,' Rosalie thinks as she pulls on a red shirt, and black jeans. As she gets her jeans buttoned, the door to her apartment opens. She turns around quickly, readying herself for a fight, but relaxes when she sees that it's only Jen.

"Where's Selina?" she asks, closing the door and flopping down on the couch.

"At some charity event," Rosalie answers, walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open and applying some eyeliner.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Out. Meeting someone at a restaurant," Rosalie answers, fixing her hair.

"A guy?" Jen asks, smirking.

"Yeah, in fact," Rosalie says, scowling slightly at her sister's friend.

"Who is it?" Jen asks.

"No one you know," Rosalie says, casually.

"Ugh, come on Rosalie. I know we're not friends, but Selina never talks about guys," Jen complains. Rosalie frowns a bit.

"Hmm. She doesn't, does she?" Rosalie notices. Rosalie shrugs a bit, knowing that her sister would come up with an excuse on how it's dangerous to have a boyfriend if she ever brought it up to her. "It's a cop."

"You're going out with a cop?" Jen asks, eyes wide.

"We're just having dinner," Rosalie answers, picking up her purse, and stuffs a few things inside.

"Is he cute?" Jen asks, and Rosalie looks sharply at her.

"You're not going to lecture me on the dangers of going to dinner with a cop?" Rosalie asks, suspiciously.

"I'm sure Selina's already done that…and…I swear if you ever tell anyone I said this I'll kill you, but you're smarter than I am. I'm sure you've already thought about how dangerous it is. But I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Selina or yourself," Jen says, and Rosalie blinks.

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Rosalie says, honestly surprised.

"Yeah. But I meant what I said. Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you," Jen says, seriously, and Rosalie smirks.

"You have my word," Rosalie says, honestly.

"You never answered my question though," Jen says.

"Which is?" Rosalie asks.

"Is he cute?" Jen asks, and Rosalie chuckles a bit, walking towards the door. She had fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. She grabs her leather jacket, and puts on a pair of boots

"Extremely," Rosalie says, smirking a bit. "I'll see you later. You can just do… whatever, if you're going to stay here," Rosalie says.

"See you," Jen says, and Rosalie steps out of the apartment.

"Lock the door," she says, and closes the door. She makes the short trip to the restaurant in about eight minutes since it was closer to her apartment than the diner. She enters the Thai restaurant and smiles at the middle aged man behind the counter. She glances around and sees that John hadn't arrived. Rosalie doesn't think much of it seeing as she arrived early.

"Hey, Mr. Taksin," Rosalie says.

"Good evening, Miss Kyle," the man says in his accented voice.

"How are you?" she asks politely.

"Very well, thank you. And you?" he asks.

"I'm doing great," she says.

"Will you be having your usual?" he asks.

"Yes, but don't get it started yet. I'm waiting for someone," Rosalie responds.

"Oh, a boy?" he asks, smirking at her, and Rosalie scowls at the Asian man.

"Yes, a boy… well… guy. He's not a boy," Rosalie corrects. "Not that it matters. We're just getting dinner."

"Of course, of course," he responds, the smirk still on his face. Rosalie leans on the counter a bit.

"So since we have a bit of time before he gets here, can I ask you something?" Rosalie asks.

"Of course, Miss Kyle," Mr. Taksin replies.

"You're from Thailand right?" she asks.

"Yes. I was born in the Chiang Mai Province," he responds, smiling a bit. He then proceeds to tell Rosalie about what life was like for him, growing up in Thailand. That he was a privileged child, but despite everything, he always wanted to come to America.

"Do you like it here more?" Rosalie asks, curiously.

"They both have their good and bad points. But I really like it here," he answers, and Rosalie nods, smiling at the man. "Ah, I think your friend has arrived."

Rosalie looks to the door, and sure enough, in walks John Blake.

"Hey," she says to him with a grin. He smiles back.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he says, sincerely. Rosalie looks to the clock.

"Actually, you're right on time. I was a bit early," Rosalie says.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long," John says, a bit worried.

"No, I've only been here a couple of minutes. Mr. Taksin kept me occupied," she says, nodding to the smiling man.

"Alright good," he says.

"Shall we order then?" Rosalie asks.

"The usual then Miss Kyle?" Mr. Taksin asks, and Rosalie nods. She listens as John places his order and they both sit at a table while, they wait for their food to be delivered to them. Rosalie removes her jacket and sets it on the chair next to her. The pair smile at each other when they get situated.

"I hate to start a conversation like this but the curiosity is killing me. How is Commissioner Gordon doing?" Rosalie asks.

"He's doing well, all things considering. He's going to make it," John says, and Rosalie nods, smiling at Mr. Taksin as he sets their drinks in front of them.

"Good. That's good," Rosalie mutters.

"How did you find him anyway?" John asks, curiously.

"I was just taking a walk. It was by chance really that I glanced over and saw him," Rosalie lies, coolly.

"Well I'm sure when he wakes up he'll want to thank you," John says. "Not a lot of people would have done what you did. Most would have just ignored it and walked by."

"Well, I'm one of the few in this city that has a conscience," Rosalie says.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night though. It's dangerous. Especially in this part of the city," John says, seriously.

"I'm way more than capable of taking care of myself," Rosalie defends herself.

"I'm sure you are," John chuckles. Rosalie raises a cool eyebrow, eyeing the police officer. He raises his hands in surrender at the look Rosalie gives him. "I saw that free throw you made the other afternoon at the boys' home. Pretty impressive."

Rosalie scoffs out a laugh. "Luck. Seriously. I've never really been into sports that much. I'll watch them sometimes, but playing them was never my forte."

The two soon got into a discussion about what sports they liked to watch, and they discovered that they both shared a certain fondness for football.

"I've never met a girl who would willingly watch football, and actually enjoy it," John says, through bites of his food.

"I'm from Texas. It's pretty much etched into my DNA that I like football. Or at least know the basics of it," she responds with a smirk, taking a bite of chicken.

"Texas, huh? I wouldn't have guessed that," John says, looking her over.

"Yep. Born there, lived there 'til I was sixteen, and left," Rosalie says.

"Why'd you leave?" John asks, and Rosalie swallows the food in her mouth slowly.

"My parents died," she says, simply and casually, her face betraying no emotion on the subject.

"I'm sorry," he says, and Rosalie looks into his eyes. She can see that he's truly, sincerely sorry about it. Rosalie shakes her head a bit.

"It was a long time ago," she says.

"But the pain never completely goes away," John says, knowingly. Rosalie looks at him questioningly, and John sighs. "My parents died when I was a kid."

Rosalie nods a bit. "Seems like we have a lot in common then. I'd say sorry… but eventually it gets old. And when you hear it enough from people who don't really mean it...," Rosalie trails off.

"It loses its meaning, even when people who really mean it say it," John finishes, and Rosalie sends him a small smile. "But anyway. Tell me something about yourself."

Rosalie breathes out a laugh, leaning back in her chair. "Like what?"

"I don't know. What's something about you a lot of people don't know?" John asks, smiling at her.

"Hmm," she ponders this question for a moment. "I have a tattoo. Not many people know that," Rosalie says.

"Really?" John asks, and Rosalie nods. "Of what?"

"Nope, it's my turn to ask a question," Rosalie says, and John sighs in defeat.

"Alright, go ahead," he says, and Rosalie smirks at him.

"I think I'm going to steal your question. That was a good one. What's something a lot of people don't know about _you_?" Rosalie asks, and John gives her a fake incredulous look.

"Stealing from a police officer?" he asks, and Rosalie stares at him blankly. "Alright, uh…," he thinks for a few moments. "John isn't my real first name."

"Really?" she asks, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yep. It's my middle name," he says.

"What's your first name?" she asks, and he shakes his head at her with a smirk on his face.

"What's your tattoo of?" he asks.

"A bird," she says. "What's your first name?"

John sighs, and hesitates. Rosalie smiles a bit. "It can't be that bad. Can't be as bad as my middle name."

"What's your middle name?" he asks, and Rosalie simply raises an eyebrow.

"You first," she says.

"My middle name's John," he answers, and Rosalie rolls her eyes, but laughs and crosses her arms.

"Being a smart ass is no way to get answers," Rosalie states.

"Fine. It's Robin," he says, watching her face closely.

"Robin?" she asks and he nods. He watches as a thoughtful look crosses her face, but slowly she starts to nod, and smiles at him. "I like it."

"What? Really?" he asks, disbelievingly, laughing a bit.

"Yeah. It suits you," she says. They stay silent for a few moments, John looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asks.

"Well what?" she responds.

"What's your middle name, that's supposedly worse than my first name?" he asks, and Rosalie scrunches up her face in distaste.

"Laurent," she says a scowl evident on her face. "My mother must have been on serious drugs when she named me."

"It's not bad at all. Rosalie Laurent Kyle. It's nice," John says, smiling at her.

"It's atrocious," she responds.

"Well, it looks like we're just going to have to agree to disagree," John says.

"Looks like," Rosalie responds, a small smile playing on her face. The pair continues chatting happily, and before they knew it, Mr. Taksin interrupted them by telling them that he was closing up the restaurant. The pair got up to leave and after a lengthily debate, John agreed to let Rosalie pay for her portion of the meal, only if he gets to pay for the entire thing the second date. Rosalie responds with a smile and a 'sure thing', not missing the subtle way he asked her on a second date, and John not missing the way she readily accepted.

"At least let me give you a ride home," he says. Rosalie glances at the tan car and raises an eyebrow.

"Traded in the cop car for something new?" she asks.

"Ha, ha," John deadpans, and Rosalie smirks.

"Fine. But I ask for no more from you," Rosalie says, pointing her finger at him. John smiles and holds her door open for her and shuts it when she gets in. He quickly jogs to his side and climbs in. Soon enough, they were in front of Rosalie's apartment building. "Thanks for this. I had a really good time," Rosalie says, smiling at John.

"Yeah, I did too," John says, smiling widely back. Rosalie leans over and kisses John gently on the cheek while opening her car door.

"Give me a call sometime. We'll set up that second date," Rosalie says, climbing out of the car.

"I'll definitely do that soon," John says. "See you soon, Miss Kyle."

"You as well, Officer Blake."

**-IWRU-**

**A/N:** And there was their date. I hope it was alright! A couple of things; First, I looked and have no idea where Selina is originally from. So I said Texas to fit the story. And even if I missed it, and it said where Selina is originally from, I'm changing it to Texas anyway to fit the story. It's a fanfiction so…yeah. Second, Laurent, for those of you who don't know is pronounced Luh-r-ah-nt.

Not one of my best, but I'm extremely tired, and my sister is watching The People under the Stairs. I've never seen it, but it's supposed to be a horror movie, but I find it extremely aggravating, yet a bit funny. Anyway, I'm done with this note, so I'm going to stop so I can write the next chapter!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

Leave them in a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Time for a new chapter! Over 100 reviews on this story so far! That's really exciting, and awesome. Anyway, that's enough of an author's note. I'm really not good at these. But oh well, you guys are here to read the new chapter, not my mindless ramblings.

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**ZabuzasGirl****: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

**bonniebeast****: **I didn't even think of her doing that until I posted the chapter. She'll call him that eventually though.

**Mellzm****: **Thank you for the review! You're insanely right. I should have. And I completely agree with you. Joseph Gordon-Levitt is definitely a very attractive man. Celebrity crush-worthy indeed. Writing from John's point of view sounds like a good idea and I may do that in the upcoming chapters sometime.

**starfire25****: **I'm really glad you liked the last two chapters, and the date scene! I had a lot of fun writing it. I even "Aww"-ed at it sometimes while I was writing it. I have the scene where Selina gets caught by John all planned out, and I can't wait to write it. Thank you for the review!

**lynnieloo25****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Supernatural Believer****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Blackbird: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**wisegirl2772****: **Nah, there will be plenty of time for nice scenes like that when all of the action is over. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. Thanks for the review!

**Luli Cullen****: **I'm really glad you liked the date scene! Looks like we've seen Batman the same amount of times! It really is brilliant isn't it? Definitely my favorite of the trilogy. Thank you for the review!

**Shaybo27****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Sam0728****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**graciegirl000****: **Thank you so much for the review!

**ZombieOnTheMoon****: **I'm really glad you liked it! More John/Rosalie moments to come.

**NathalieIyper****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**-IWRU-**

"Did you at least _kiss _him?" Jen interrogates Rosalie as she heads into the bathroom. She quickly throws her hair up in a messy bun, and sighs.

"No. Well… yeah. On the cheek," Rosalie says, beginning to wash her make up off.

"Boring," Jen groans, walking back out to the main room of the apartment, and flops down on the couch. Rosalie watches, wash cloth in hand, and rolls her eyes.

"Terribly sorry to disappoint," Rosalie says, sarcastically. As soon as Rosalie gets the makeup washed off of her face, she pats her face dry with a towel. She walks back out into the main room and goes to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas, and quickly changes into them. As soon as she pulls her t-shirt down, the door to the apartment opens, and Selina storms in, slamming the door behind her. Rosalie and Jen both look at her with raised eyebrows, but Selina ignores them, and walks to her room. She doesn't bother to shut her bedroom door, knowing Rosalie would probably just open it back up to walk in anyway.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie calls from her bed, pulling off her socks. She looks at her unpainted toenails, and tilts her head to the side. She gets up and goes into her sister's bedroom, opening the top drawer of her dresser, pulling out a bottle of silver nail polish and making herself comfortable on Selina's bed.

"Bruce Wayne knows who I am," Selina says, pulling off her dress. Rosalie looks sharply at her sister.

"Knows who you are? How?" Rosalie asks her eyes wide.

"He saw me that night in his manor. Caught me with the pearls," Selina says, hanging her dress up.

"What? Never mind. Should we… leave?" Rosalie asks, shaking her head.

"I think we're good. If he was going to go to the police, he would have already," Selina points out.

"But that doesn't mean he won't later!" Rosalie raises her voice, glaring at her sister.

"Calm down Rosalie. Even if he does, we can get away before they take me to jail. I don't plan on going back anytime soon," Selina says, sitting on the bed and taking the nail polish from her sister. She takes the lid off, and begins painting her sister's toenails for her. "How did your little date with one of Gotham's finest go?"

"You really want to know?" Rosalie asks, looking warily at her sister.

"I promise I'll hold all comments until the end," Selina says, smirking.

"It went… actually really… well. We have a lot in common," Rosalie says, smiling a bit.

"Except that he's a cop and you're a criminal," Selina says, and Rosalie scowls at her. "Are you going to see him again then?"

"Yeah, I am," Rosalie says, ignoring the way her sister shakes her head. "I like him."

"What if we have to leave again?" Selina asks as she finishes up with Rosalie's nails.

"Then we leave," Rosalie shrugs.

"Somehow I have a feeling it wouldn't be that simple," Selina says, looking at her sister knowingly. Rosalie adverts her eyes away from her sister, and gets up, leaving the room, and sits on the couch. Jen walks into Selina's room, and the two start talking. Rosalie sighs and mulls over the last thing her sister said in her head, and Rosalie closes her eyes, leaning her head back on the couch. She can't help but get the sinking feeling that her sister is probably right.

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie wakes up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock screaming in her ear. She punches the top of the clock a couple of times until it's finally silenced. She abruptly sits up when there's a knock at the door. Rosalie tiredly gets up and goes to the door. She sees Jen asleep on the couch, and she raises her eyebrows.

"If it's another one of your ex-boyfriends he can have you. I'm way too tired to fight anyone right now," Rosalie says to the sleeping blonde.

"She's asleep," Selina says, coming out of her room. Rosalie doesn't respond and looks through the peep hole on the door. She rolls her eyes at the sight of their landlord standing on the other side of the door with his arms crossed. Rosalie opens the door, and nods slightly to the man.

"You girls are about 75 bucks short on the rent," he says, gruffly. Rosalie grunts and walks over to her purse. She pulls out her wallet and pulls out the amount in question and hands it to the man.

"There you go," she mumbles.

"Don't let this happen again," the man says, walking off, and Rosalie slams the door. Rosalie heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then after, gets dressed in an old, football shirt she acquired in high school, and a pair of jeans. She pulls on a pair of pink socks, and her sneakers. She again, pulls her hair up into a messy bun, and applies a coat of mascara to her long eyelashes, and a small layer of eyeliner to the lower rims of her brown eyes.

"When do you get off of work today?" Selina asks.

"I'm working a double shift, so around ten," Rosalie says, and Selina nods, pouring her sister a cup of coffee, and Rosalie sticks a few pieces of bread in the toaster. She glances at the stove and chuckles a bit.

"What?" Selina asks.

"I told John about that time I tried to cook chicken," Rosalie says, and Selina laughs.

"That was hilarious," Selina says.

"I thought the whole apartment was going to burn down," Rosalie remembers, shaking her head.

"Not quite. Just the stove and one of our kitchen towels, because you didn't have the common sense to keep the grease in the pan," Selina says, and Rosalie makes an indignant noise.

"It spilled! It wasn't my fault!" Rosalie nearly shouts.

"It was a gas stove! You shouldn't have had grease anywhere near there!" Selina says in the same tone.

"You always did!" Rosalie shoots back.

"Yes, but I know what I'm doing!" Selina retorts, and Rosalie opens her mouth to respond, but shuts it, knowing Selina is right.

"Yeah, yeah," Rosalie says, taking a bite of her slightly burnt toast, and a gulp of her coffee. Rosalie risks a glance at the clock, and her eyes widen slightly. She quickly finishes her toast and coffee, and sets her dishes in the sink. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Selina calls to Rosalie as she puts her leather jacket on and leaves the apartment, closing the door behind her. She makes the ten minute journey to the diner, and is greeted by Holly's scowling face when she walks in the door. Rosalie cocks a dark eyebrow when she catches the blonde's eye, but Holly only turns her nose up at Rosalie and enters the kitchen. Rosalie hangs up her jacket on the available hooks.

"Lamont and her had a few words," Joanie tells her, when she walks behind the counter.

"You mean she actually spoke to him?" Rosalie asks sarcastically.

"Well, she more spat words at him. He handled it well though," Joanie says, raising her eyebrows.

"You doubted he could?" Rosalie asks, smirking as she walks into the kitchen.

"Damn right. I knocked that bitch down a few pegs," Lamont gloats, and Rosalie chuckles, giving her friend a pat on the back.

"Well, someone had to do it," Rosalie says, as Holly walks out of Terry's office.

"Fuck off," she sneers at the two. Rosalie and Lamont just send a smirk her way, causing Holly to scoff and leave the kitchen.

"Section four, Rosebud," Terry says, walking out of his office with a sigh.

"You alright?" Rosalie asks her boss.

"Yeah. Girl's difficult though. She's usually not so bad. It must be her time of the month," Terry mutters with a shake of his head.

"Hey, that's nothing to joke about," Rosalie says, tying an apron around her waist.

"I wasn't joking, love," Terry says, smirking, and Rosalie rolls her eyes, picking up a check pad and pen. She quickly clocks herself in and walks out of the kitchen.

"Your cop shows up here everyday, Rosie," Joanie says to Rosalie when she leaves the kitchen.

"And what a fine piece of ass he is," she hears Lamont call from the kitchen, immediately followed by Terry's scolding.

"He already showed up this morning with his partner for their coffee. He always asks one of us about you," Joanie says. Rosalie grins stupidly, and heads to her first table. A handful of screaming kids, fifteen elderly couples, twenty-seven families, and seventeen couples ranging from young adult to middle aged, later, Rosalie was clocking herself out for her forty-five minute break before her second shift started. She sits at the counter next to Missy who is eating a quick dinner before her shift starts. She places a quick order of a burger with Swiss instead of American cheese, and fries.

Rosalie yawns widely and props her elbows up on the counter, pressing her forehead into her palms.

"Tired?" Missy asks, and Rosalie glances over at her. She does a double take when she sees that Missy is missing her glasses.

"Where are your glasses?" Rosalie asks.

"Contacts. Just got them yesterday," Missy asks, smiling slightly.

"I love it. You look great," Rosalie compliments.

"Thanks Rosie," Missy says, quietly.

"I've been telling her that, but she just kind of shrugs it off," Angie says, wiping a few crumbs off the bar. Angie had taken Joanie's place around an hour before Rosalie's first shift ended.

"How are you and your boyfriend doing?" Rosalie asks Missy, and Missy only shrugs, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Uh-oh, what's going on?" Rosalie asks, feeling concern for the younger girl. In the year of the two girls knowing each other, Rosalie has grown quite close to the teenage girl, and likes to think of her as a younger sister.

"He cheated on me," she says, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Dirtbag," Angie scoffs, leaning on the counter.

"He says he didn't mean to…that it just kind of happened," Missy says, looking at the two older women.

"Well, are you two still a couple?" Angie asks, and Missy nods.

"Can you forgive him for it?" Angie continues her questioning.

"I… I don't know," Missy says, and Rosalie frowns.

"I say kick him to the curb. If you can't forgive him for it, then get rid of him. The trust there is broken. A relationship can't survive without trust. Then if you get rid of that… scum sucking leech who can't keep it in his pants…," Rosalie trails off, glaring at the counter, honestly angry at the boy who hurt Missy. "You'll find someone so much better, that will say they love you and actually mean it."

"If you love someone you wouldn't hurt them like that," Angie chimes in. Missy nods a bit and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll think about it," she says and Angie puts Rosalie's food in front of her.

"What about you, Rosalie. You never talk about guys," Angie says, and Missy sighs in relief that the attention is off of her and her guy problems. Rosalie smirks a bit, putting ketchup on her burger, and on her fries.

"I had a date last night," she says, and Angie is instantly in her face.

"What? With who? What happened?" Angie asks frantically. Rosalie and Missy look at her wide eyed. "I've known you for two years and this is the first date I've ever heard of. Someone finally caught your-," Angie starts but cuts herself off with a gasp, and sends Rosalie a wide smirk. "It was with Officer Sexy wasn't it?"

Rosalie can't keep in the bark of laughter that escapes her body at the name Angie calls John, and Missy joins her.

"Yeah. It was," Rosalie says, when she calms down.

"What happened?" Angie asks.

"Nothing, we got dinner and talked," Rosalie answers, taking a bite of her burger.

"Talked?" Angie deadpans.

"Yes, talked. We talked…a lot. It was a… getting to know each other… thing," Rosalie says.

"So you guys didn't have sex?" Angie asks, and Rosalie stares blankly at the woman.

"No."

**-IWRU-**

"You've got to be kidding me," a male customer says, looking at the TV behind the counter. For nearly an hour, the news has been covering the chaos at the stock exchange. But now, there's a new surprise. The Batman is back. Rosalie furrows her eyebrows, and keeps her eyes trained on the television, along with everybody else in the restaurant. The whole restaurant watches in silence, as the Batman leads the police away from Bane and his men, although Rosalie believes that the Batman doesn't have helping Bane on his agenda.

Fortunately enough, the Batman gets away and the anchormen go back to talking about the Batman showing up again, and Bane.

"I can't believe the Batman is back," Angie says, scowling a bit.

"I think we should be more worried about Bane, than the Batman," Rosalie says quietly, knowing just how dangerous Bane is all on his own.

"The Batman killed Harvey Dent. Now he's working for Bane," Angie replies, and Rosalie shrugs.

Two hours later, everyone finally gets the diner cleaned up and closed. Rosalie waves to everyone as she begins her journey home. When she reaches the half way point she gets the alarming feeling that someone is following her. She glances behind her and sure enough, sees two men walking behind her. She shrugs it off, holding her head a bit higher, but she speeds up a bit. She hears the men's footsteps quicken along with hers. Rosalie tenses, mentally preparing herself incase she should have to defend herself, but what she didn't expect, is two other men to appear in front of her from an alley. Rosalie stops abruptly, and eyes the two men.

"Good evening, Miss Kyle," one of the men says, in an accented voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asks, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"You're going to have to come with us," he says, ignoring her question. Rosalie chuckles darkly.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Rosalie says.

"Listen beautiful, you can come willingly, or we'll take you by force," he says, smiling at her. Rosalie stays rooted to the spot she stopped on the side walk, and the man sighs. He steps forward and grabs her arm, breaking Rosalie out of her frozen state. She knees the man in the groin with all the force she could possibly put into it. The man groans in pain and drops to his knees.

One of the two men behind her grabs her arms, and twists them behind her back, holding her against him. Rosalie forcefully stomps on his foot, and leans her head forward, and quickly slams the back of her head into his face. The man releases one of her arms to grip his nose, and Rosalie takes this opportunity to elbow him in the eye. The other man from behind her walks up to her, wrapping an arm around her throat. She goes to fight against him when she hears the click of a gun. She immediately stills and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Nighty, night," she hears the man whisper in her ear. The last thing Rosalie remembers is a sharp pain to the side of her head, before everything goes black.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Uh-Oh. Rosalie's in trouble. Thank you guys for all of the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this one! No John in this chapter. But I hope it was alright anyway.

New outfits for Rosalie on Polyvore. One for this chapter, and one for the last chapter. Check them out if you'd like. Link on my profile!

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **New chapter time. You get to find out who took Rosalie now. No John in this chapter again, but he may be in the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure yet. But if not in the next chapter, then for sure in the one after, and all the way until the end. A shorter chapter this time, but I hope you guys like it!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**NathalieIyper****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**bonniebeast****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**kindleflame5****: **Yes, I've said that. The reason she isn't as good as her sister anymore, is because she kind of took a break from doing anything like that for a good couple of years. That's a good idea though. Perhaps I'll incorporate that into this story, but she is doing rather well at the moment. Thank you for the review and brilliant idea!

**Shaybo27****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Blackbird: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Sam0728****: **Haha, not to worry. You find out this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**WhitinCali****: **Thank you bunches for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far!

**samdel1997****: **It is awesome isn't it? I've seen it four times and I really want to see it again. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **Well, have fun on vacation! I hope you like the chapters that you get to read when you get back!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**TheLadyRobin: **Well, I really hope you have fun on your trip! Hopefully the chapters you get to read when you get back are just as well liked as this one. I'm loving the name by the way. ;)

**Katara Melody Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie wakes up in the arms of a strange man, with a horrible headache, and her wrists tied together in front of her with a rope. She squints her eyes open and looks up to see the man who talked to her before she kneed him in the groin. The pounding in her head was awful, but bearable. She groans a bit, and begins to squirm in the man's grasp.

"She's not supposed to be awake," a man growls from behind them.

"We're almost to him. I don't think she'll be stupid enough to pull another stunt like she did earlier. Thomas must not have hit her hard enough," the man who carries her speaks up.

"Where the hell am I?" Rosalie groans, struggling more in the man's arms.

"Stop that. I'm not letting you walk. You'll only slow us down," the man says gruffly to her. Rosalie fully opens her eyes now and tries to take in her surroundings, but is unable to do so. It's far too dark where they are right now, and her eyes haven't had enough time to fully adjust, so she relies on her other senses. The smell is musty, and the air is stale. She can hear the faint sound of water dripping, and men talking in hushed voices all around her.

"Where are you taking me?" Rosalie manages to ask.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man says to her. Rosalie glares at him, and finally has enough of the cryptic answers. She's not going to wait around to find out where these shady men are taking her, so she laces her fingers together, and slams her joined hands into the man's nose. Rosalie, in an instant, is dropped onto her back, and she quickly rolls over, and pushes herself onto her feet. She shakily, but swiftly dodges the other man's grasps for her and darts down the way they came from. She reaches a place where she can either go right, or left, and she huffs in annoyance, and decides to go right. Unfortunately for Rosalie, she goes the wrong way and reaches a dead end.

Rosalie lets out a sharp cry of pain when her head is slammed against the concrete wall. The blow to her head isn't enough to render her unconscious, but it is enough to stun her for a few moments. This few moments though, is enough for the man standing over her. He effortlessly lifts the girl, tossing her over his shoulder. Rosalie wants to beg them to let her go, to plead for her life, she wants to cry out for her sister, for John, for anyone to save her, but she won't show weakness to these men. She refuses to let them see any sighs of feebleness from her.

After a long few minutes of walking, the man enters a dimly lit room. The man carelessly drops Rosalie from his shoulder, onto the floor. Rosalie groans softly, rolling onto her back and holding her ribs.

"Sir, the younger Kyle sister, as you asked," the man says, gesturing to the young woman on the ground. Rosalie keeps her eyes shut, as she hears the sound of loud footsteps on the grated floor. As the other man approaches, Rosalie can hear an unusual sound. It sort of sounds like, mechanical breathing. The footsteps fall to a stop right in front of her head. She feels the man's presence come closer to her and a hand gently moves her head to the side, and moves her hair. Large fingers touch the wound on her head, making her hiss in pain, and flinch away. Her eyes fly open, and kneeling over her is a man she never thought she would ever see in person.

A man she never wanted to meet face to face.

Upon seeing this man's face, all hopes of survival for Rosalie are immediately dashed from her heart, and from her mind.

Bane.

Bane stares down at the young woman, who stares up at him with poorly disguised fear stricken eyes. He slowly rises to his feet, and looks at the crimson blood that stains his fingertips. He looks at the man who brought her to him. His dark skin matches the color of his cold eyes as he looks at Bane. The fear in this man's eyes is very well hidden, able to remain undetected to the untrained eye through much practice, but Bane knows better. He knows that he's stricken fear into the hearts of the men that serve him, which is exactly what he wants. What he needs.

"She is bleeding," Bane's mechanical voice affirms, echoing off of the tunnel's walls. "How did she come to be in this state?"

"She attempted to escape. She wounded Barsad and Lex. Apparently she's a very skilled fighter," the man replies to Bane's question.

"A skill you've learned from your elder sister. Am I right, little one?" Bane asks Rosalie.

"Yes," Rosalie answers in a false level voice.

"Has the elder Kyle sister been given the message?" Bane asks, looking back at the other man.

"Yes, sir," the man answers. Rosalie struggles, but manages to sit up.

"Please. Don't hurt my sister. You can kill me, or do whatever you want with me, but just… don't hurt her," Rosalie pleads to the masked man.

"That is very noble of you. Very noble indeed. But I would gain nothing by killing either one of you," Bane says to her, looking down at her with his cold dark eyes.

"Gain? What could you possibly have to gain from us? We don't have anything," Rosalie says, confused as to why she is even in this predicament.

"You do not need to burden yourself with my affairs. You simply need to stay here, and hope that your sister delivers to me, what she needs to deliver to get you back. If she does, you are free to go. If she doesn't within the allotted time, then I will kill you," Bane says, and the way he so casually talks of killing Rosalie makes her insides freeze with fear and dread.

"So, if she brings you what you want, you'll just let us go?" Rosalie asks, skeptical of the man's intentions.

"Yes," Bane answers simply. Rosalie looks down at her tied hands that were resting in her lap. She had never been in a situation like this before. She'd always been able to fight her way out of situations that could lead to this, but Bane… she knows, without a doubt that she would stand no chance against this massive man.

"H-how long does she have?" Rosalie asks, looking up at the man.

"She has exactly one week," Bane answers. Rosalie looks over and sees two men enter the room they were in. She hides a smirk when she sees that it's the two men that she managed to hurt during all of this. There's dried blood running down one of the men's face, while the other has a swollen nose, and the beginnings of a black eye.

"Well, I see you did quite a number on them, little one," Bane says to Rosalie, looking at the wounded men. Rosalie is surprised to hear something akin to amusement in his mechanical voice. Rosalie sighs a bit and moves her hands a bit, wincing as the ropes cut into her already raw wrists.

"Can someone untie me? These are cutting into my wrists," Rosalie asks, and Bane eyes her wrists for a bit, and then looks at her face for a few moments.

"I don't see the harm in that. But I must warn you, if you dare try to escape, the next person to die in this city will be that police officer you're so fond of," Bane warns, and Rosalie looks at him sharply, her eyes suddenly growing cold and hard. She keeps her mouth clamped shut, not wanting to anger the large man who could literally break her neck with one hand if he should choose to do so. Instead of saying anything, she merely nods. Bane waves over the man who carried her to him, and the man lifts her up by one of her arms.

"Search her before you untie her. I don't want any unexpected surprises," Bane commands, and the man with the bloody face steps forward. He pats her jean pockets, and pulls out Rosalie's cell phone, and the large wad of money that she earned in tips that day. He hands both things over to Bane, and the man pats her jacket pockets. Rosalie glares harshly at the man when he touches a little too close to her breasts.

"Watch where those hands are touching. Try to cop a feel, and I'll break your fingers, buddy," Rosalie threatens lowly.

"The name is Barsad," Barsad says, glaring back at the girl.

"I don't care," Rosalie scoffs to the man, as he pulls out her keys from her jacket pocket, handing them to Bane as well. Bane takes them, looking Rosalie, amusement in his eyes. He's definitely amused by the young woman's spirit. Threatening Bane's men in front of him isn't something just anyone would do, in fear that Bane would kill them on the spot. But not this girl. This girl was different, and he saw it first hand.

**-IWRU-**

Two days.

That's how long Selina had been holed up in her apartment without her sister. Selina had been isolating herself, thinking of multiple plans to get her little sister back. When the man had shown up at her apartment door two days ago, informing her on her sister's kidnapping, and what Selina must do to get her back, sent Selina into a form of shock. When Selina grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, demanding who had her baby sister, she was even more shocked, and fear flooded through her system at the man's answer.

Bane has her sister.

Bane has Rosalie.

Selina sits forward on the couch, fisting her hands in her hair.

Five days left.

Selina has five days to deliver the Batman to Bane, or he kills Rosalie. Deliver Batman to Bane, and Rosalie lives. Simple enough. But there's one major problem with that plan. Selina has absolutely no idea where the Batman is, or how to find him. Selina doesn't cry for her sister. She refuses to break down. Not until her time is up.

"No," Selina says, out loud to herself. 'I'll find a way to find the Batman. I won't give up on Rosalie,' Selina thinks, pacing the length of the main room of the apartment. Selina abruptly stops pacing when an idea springs to mind. She suddenly remembers that Bruce Wayne is 'special friends' with the Batman. Selina can concoct an abbreviated version of the true story to Wayne, and ask for help from his 'friend'. Selina quickly walks into her room, pulling out her suitcase, and hastily packs her clothes, and other personal belongings into it. After Selina gets Rosalie back, she's getting the both of them the hell out of this God forsaken city.

She walks back out into the main room of the apartment, pulling out Rosalie's suitcase, and opens it. Selina furrows her eyebrows at the articles of clothing that have remained in this suitcase, untouched for the last couple of years. She shakes her head, and begins to pack Rosalie's belongings into her suitcase, all the while thinking of how terrified Rosalie must be, and praying to God that she's okay.

**-IWRU-**

Two days.

That's how long Rosalie had been with Bane and his men. Most would be absolutely terrified to be in the position that Rosalie is in, and to an extent, she is. But after all of the initial fear had dimmed a bit, Rosalie's fear is masked by complete boredom. The only interesting thing that Rosalie had had encountered in the couple days of being there, is catching snippets of some of Bane's men's conversations. She hadn't heard enough to catch on to Bane's full plan, but she'd heard enough to make a few assumptions.

Rosalie had thought that staying in the same proximity as Bane would be more nerve wracking, but in all honesty, Rosalie had barely seen Bane since that first night. The reasonable fear is still there, of course, but it's definitely not as bad as it would be if Bane was around all the time. His men were always there of course, and that is what keeps Rosalie constantly on edge. She doesn't allow herself anymore than a few hours of sleep per night, and she refuses to take any food that they give her. The most she takes from his men is water, to prevent dehydration. Sure, Bane had said that he would gain nothing by killing her, but why should she trust him? Trust doesn't come easily for Rosalie. The only person in Rosalie's life that she trusts fully and completely is Selina. She doesn't trust people until they give her a reason to trust them.

Selina had five days to deliver whatever it is Bane wants to him. Rosalie isn't too worried about it though. She knows that her sister would do anything to get her back. She won't give up faith that her sister will show up with whatever Bane wants. Rosalie glances up from where she looks at the floor to the door to the room she was brought to on that first night. The door swings open and in walks one of Bane's main men, Barsad. He was carrying a bag of food and tosses it to her feet.

"You going to eat yet?" he asks, and she just stares at him blankly, through cold eyes. She kicks the bag back to him.

"No thanks, Barry," she says, and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Barsad," he says, and she rolls her eyes, leaning her head back against the cold wall.

"Whatever," she says, and he growls, turns around and slams the door.

Rosalie clutches her stomach when it cramps painfully from hunger, but she ignores it the best she can. She grabs one of the old pillows that was left in the room for her, and lies down, shutting her eyes. Her eyes snap open when she hears voices a few feet down from her room. She scoots herself over by the door and presses her ear against the damp wood. She can't make out what the men are saying so well, but she catches a few words. 'Police', 'explosives', 'trapped underground', 'Bane', and 'Gotham's reckoning'. Then she caught a name.

"Jim Gordon. In Gotham General. We're to go there after the bombs go off, and kill him," she hears and her eyebrows furrow. She huffs and shakes her head. Rosalie moves back over to where she was sitting against the wall before, and lies back down. She yawns widely, and shuts her eyes, allowing herself a few hours of rest.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **And that's it for this chapter. Not very exciting, but I didn't want to include the Bane/Batman fight scene in this chapter because that would make it far too long. The next chapter will be out soon, because I can't wait to write it!

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Time for chapter eleven! This one took me a while to write but I finally got it done. Time for the Batman/Bane fight and the John takes Selina to jail scene. I hope you guys like it!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Luli Cullen****: **Thanks! I had that idea for a while, and I was really excited to write it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

**graciegirl000****: **Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

**wisegirl2772****: **Haha, thank you! I had that idea in my mind since I started the story, and I was super excited to hear what people thought. I'm really glad that everyone liked it! And I'm glad that you thought I wrote Bane well. I was worried about that, because he's super complicated and hard to write. Phew! I would love to write John saving Rosalie, but I just can't find any reason for Selina to bring him along, or even tell him that Rosalie had been kidnapped, seeing as she doesn't like cops, or the idea that he and Rosalie like each other. But I really do wish I could. I'm super glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Shaybo27****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**NathalieIyper****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**bonniebeast****: **I know right? I love Bane's voice. He has to be my second favorite villain.

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**mon4rch: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**WhitinCali****: **Sure! A lot of people create outfits for their stories on Polyvore! It's a lot of fun.

**samdel1997****: **I know, I'm really into this story and I can't wait to finish it. That's why it doesn't take me long at all to update. I have this story all planned out and I love writing it. I can't wait for the DVD to come out either. It's unfortunate that it takes so long. Thank you for the review though! I hope you like this chapter!

**Sam0728****:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**silverwolfloststar****:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**randomreader19:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**kindleflame5****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**TinaG646****:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie was woken up a couple of hours after she fell into a light sleep by a sharp kick in the stomach. Rosalie coughs roughly, and glares up at the offender, which just so happened to be Barsad.

"Get up. It's time for you to go," he says, scowling at her.

"My sister's here?" Rosalie asks, sitting up quickly, ignoring the pain where she was kicked.

"Yes. Let's go," he says, grabbing her arm, and harshly pulls her to her feet. She wrenches her arm out of his grip and glares at him.

"Hands off, Bernard," she hisses to him.

"Barsad," he corrects.

"Whatever," she says, following him out of the room. She follows him to the room she was brought to when she first got there, and stands beside Barsad. She sees Bane slowly approaching a grated bridge that was above them.

"I had no choice. This is the only way I could get my sister back alive," Rosalie hears Selina say.

"You just made a serious mistake," she hears a voice growl.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear. Let us not stand on ceremony Mr. Wayne," Bane says, and Rosalie's eyes widen a bit when she sees the Batman turn around and slowly approach Bane.

'Mr. Wayne? Bruce Wayne is Batman? Jesus Christ', Rosalie thinks. She watches as the Batman starts to savagely punch Bane. She watches as each blow that the Batman lands doesn't seem to affect Bane in the slightest way. Rosalie looks away as Bane finally starts to fight back, knowing that the Batman doesn't stand a chance against him. She looks again as she hears someone land on their floor, but on the other side of the room. Barsad grabs Rosalie's arm, and pulls her back, into the shadows.

"The Batman is not to see you. Bane's orders," Barsad tells her. The pair looks over sharply when a round of explosions go off.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated... but we are initiated, aren't we Bruce? Members of the League of Shadows!" Bane says, grabbing the Batman by the neck and effortlessly lifts him in the air with impressive strength. "And you betrayed us."

"You were excommunicated... by a gang of psychopaths!" the Batman rasps out. Rosalie looks around her, and sees a few hallways.

'One of them must have an exit,' Rosalie thinks. She looks back to Bane and the Batman and watches Bane viscously beat the Batman.

"I AM the League of Shadows, and I'm here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny!" Bane says, loudly. She sees the Batman pull a device out of his pocket and the lights go out. Fortunately, the room is still very dimly lit from a few lights from the nearby tunnels that entrances lead to the room. Rosalie glances over and sees that Barsad is far too transfixed on Bane and the Batman to pay attention to her, so she quietly slips away, making sure to stay in the darkness of the room. She vaguely sees the Batman coming closer to her, and she takes the opportunity to try to get the both of them out of there. "You fight like a younger man, with nothing held back. Admirable but mistaken."

"Bruce," Rosalie whispers, and the Batman's head snaps in her direction. She steps out of the darker shadows, and grabs the Batman's arm. "We have to get out of here. You can't beat him."

"Find an exit. You need to get out of here," the Batman growls quietly to her, and Rosalie shakes her head quickly.

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally. You merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man," Bane says, and Rosalie internally panics when she hears his voice coming closer to them.

"No, you don't understand," Rosalie starts.

"By then it was nothing to me but blinding!" Bane says, and suddenly the Batman is ripped out of Rosalie's grasp. She lets out a sharp breath and backs away from Bane. She watches as Bane again, begins savagely beating the Batman until he falls weakly to the floor. "The shadows betray you, they belong to me!" Bane shouts, and Rosalie watches with wide eyes as Bane repeatedly punches the Batman in the head until the cowl he wears, breaks.

Bane slowly walks away from the Batman, and takes a small yellow remote out of his pocket. Rosalie waits until Bane's back is turned, and she quickly walks to the Batman's side. She kneels down by him and she sees his eyes weakly open.

"My god," she whispers, shaking her head.

"I will show you where I have made my home while preparing to bring justice. Then I will break you," Bane says, pressing the button on the remote control, causing an explosion to go off, and a vehicle falls through the ceiling. "Your precious armory, gratefully accepted! We will need it."

Bane looks back to the Batman, and sees Rosalie next to him. Bane quickly reaches over and grabs Rosalie around the neck with one hand and lifts her into the air. Rosalie gasps, and grips the large man's hand.

"You are testing my patience, little one," Bane says, applying more pressure to his grip. Rosalie chokes for breath, her eyebrows furrowed from pain. "Tell me, do you wish to die?"

"N-no," Rosalie whimpers out, and Bane looks her in the eye for a moment, before tossing her to the ground. Rosalie lands on her stomach, her hands going to her throat while she coughs. She takes in gulps of air, and watches from the floor as the Batman attempts to punch Bane again.

"Ah, yes…I was wondering what would break first," Bane says, and lifts the Batman high in the air. "Your spirit, or your body," Bane finishes, and slams the Batman on his knee, like a child breaking a twig. Bane lets the Batman fall to the floor, and Rosalie surprises herself when her eyes well up with tears. She rests her forehead on her arm, and breathes deeply.

Two large hands grip her waist and haul her to her feet. Rosalie spares a glance to the fallen Batman and a very small amount of relief swells in her heart when she spies him breathing. Though she dares not get her hopes up too high, knowing that once she leaves these tunnels, anything under the sun could happen to Gotham's 'Dark Knight'.

Bane's large hand grips her upper arm, and he gently leads her up a small flight of stairs to the grated bridge where the brutal battle between the Batman and Bane began. More tears well up in Rosalie's eyes when she sees her sister waiting behind a chain-linked gate.

"Rosie," Selina whispers, but the relief doesn't wash over her yet. She'll feel the necessary relief when her sister is safely next to her on the plane to take them away from this city.

"Your service has been greatly appreciated, Miss Kyle," Bane says to Selina, who nods to him. Bane leans forward and presses a button on the wall, and the gate rises up. Bane releases the grip he has on Rosalie's arm, and turns to the side, motioning for her to go to her sister. Rosalie cautiously steps past Bane and into her sister's waiting arms. There are a few of his men outside the gate, awaiting orders from Bane. "Escort them out. Shoot them if necessary."

Selina grips her sister tighter in her arms at Bane's words, and she feels Rosalie's arms tighten weakly around her as well. Two of Bane's men gesture for the sisters to follow them, and without a problem, Rosalie and Selina are safely escorted from the tunnels. The walk home is silent between the two sisters. They can't take a cab or any other form of public transportation because Selina was sporting her Catwoman suit, so the sisters took numerous alleyways, and stayed in the dark throughout their entire walk home.

Once they stepped inside the familiar apartment building Rosalie let out a long sigh. The exhaustion, and hunger had all finally caught up with her, and Selina found herself supporting her sister's weight on their way up the stairs. Once inside the apartment, Rosalie leans against the wall and quickly glances around at everything. She slowly slides down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest, and rests her head on the top of her knees.

Selina remains silent, watching her sister. She kneels down beside her, and softly strokes her hair.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Selina asks when Rosalie's stomach lets out a painfully loud groan.

"When I took my break at the diner," Rosalie answers tiredly. Selina takes Rosalie's hands and pulls her to her feet. The exhaustion in Rosalie's eyes is more than evident. She walks Rosalie to her bed and makes her lay down. As soon as Rosalie is engulfed by the warmth and comfort of her own, familiar bed, her eyes close for the much needed rest she so needs.

Selina smiles a bit, and takes her sister's shoes off, and covers her with a blanket. She goes to her own room, and changes into some pajamas that she takes out of her fully packed suitcase and puts her 'suit' into the suitcase where she vows it will stay until the sisters arrive at their next destination. Selina shuts off all of the lights in their apartment, and walks back out to the main room, and blindly makes her way to Rosalie's bed. She climbs into the bed beside her sister, and wraps an arm around Rosalie's waist. Finally feeling a bit of relief fall over her, Selina allows herself to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

**-IWRU-**

"We're leaving," Selina says, as Rosalie finishes up her plate of waffles.

"I figured that out when I saw our bags packed," Rosalie murmurs, setting her plate on the coffee table by the couch. "Where are we going this time?"

"As far away from this city as possible," Selina says.

"Well, personally, I've had enough of the cold weather. Let's try California or Arizona or something," Rosalie suggests. "I want to get as far away from here as I can."

"You're not too upset about your cop?" Selina asks, and Rosalie frowns deeply.

"Let's leave John out of this. I like him… it's going to be tough leaving him… but I'll get over it eventually. We need to look out for ourselves," Rosalie says, half-heartedly meaning her words. Rosalie goes to her suitcase and pulls out a random outfit that consists of a red long sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark jeans, and changes out of her pajamas that she put on after her lengthily shower. Rosalie pulls her hair into a side braid and looks to her sister. Rosalie puts on her leather jacket, and a scarf to cover the dark bruise on her neck that she received from Bane. "Well?"

"The sooner the better," Selina says, grabbing her suitcase. Rosalie grabs her own suitcase and the girls take one last look at their apartment, and step out, leaving all of their other belongings behind like they've always had to do.

The sisters leave the apartment building, walking a little way away from the complex, and hail a taxi. They put their suitcases in the trunk and the cab driver drives them to the airport. Once inside, the sisters book a flight to Phoenix, Arizona. It takes them nearly forty-five minutes to get through airport security, and everything they need to do. They're walking up the stairs to get to the terminal when a security guard stops them.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to need to see your tickets and identification please," the security guard says, and Selina nods.

"Oh, um, okay," she says, handing the man her hat. She acts like she's going through her purse, but quickly punches the guard through her hat, knocking him unconscious. Rosalie lifts an eyebrow, and shrugs, and the girls continue on their way. The girls are nearly to their terminal when two policemen show up behind them and Rosalie is admittedly thoroughly surprised when John steps out in front of them, flashing his badge.

The two sisters share a glance, barely listening as John talks. The two sisters are handcuffed and brought to the security room of the airport. They sit down side by side on the couch available.

"This is so typical," Rosalie mutters, and Selina nods. The sisters look to the door when John walks in. John and Rosalie make brief eye contact, and John is momentarily surprised when he looks into her eyes. They're not the warmer light brown eyes she once had. Instead, her brown eyes are colder, and he looks away, and sits down in a chair across from the girls.

"Is he still in love with me?" Selina asks John when he talks about the congressman.

"Oh, head over heels. He's also pressing charges," John says, and Rosalie frowns.

"Let Rosie go," Selina says immediately. "She had no idea that Gilly was around."

"Selina-," Rosalie starts.

"Rosalie," Selina cuts off, sending her a look that shuts her up quickly. Rosalie shakes her head at Selina.

"Gör inte detta*," Rosalie says to Selina in Swedish.

"It's alright, lillasyster," Selina mutters, and Rosalie sits back against the couch, gluing her eyes to the floor, frowning. She remembers what she'd heard from Bane's men, and relaxes a bit. She knows what they're planning. She knows that Selina won't be in prison for long.

"The congressman is only pressing charges against you," John says, looking at Selina. "He didn't mention another person. Your name is the only one he said."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, and her frown deepens. She barely listens as Selina and John talk, until John accuses them of running from the police. That makes Rosalie shake her head, and chuckle a bit.

"You honestly think it's _you _we're running from?" Rosalie asks, amused.

"Bane?" John asks, and Rosalie looks away from him. "What do you know about him?"

"That you should be as afraid of him as we are," Selina says, looking over at Rosalie.

"We can offer you protection," John offers to the sisters, keeping his eyes trained on Rosalie. Rosalie looks to John and stares at him, her face betraying no emotion.

"There's no amount of police in this city that can protect us from Bane," Rosalie says. John stares into her eyes, and gets up. He takes a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocks her handcuffs. John spies the marks on Rosalie's wrists that were left from the rope that Bane's men tied her with. Rosalie notices that he's looking at her rope burn marks, and she pulls her hands sharply away, adverting her eyes to the wall.

"When I spotted you, I was looking for a friend of mine. Bruce Wayne," John says, and both sisters look at him. Selina's face is blank, while Rosalie shuts her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed, and she takes a deep, calming breath. "Did they kill him?"

"I'm not sure," Selina answers. John nods a bit, and walks out of the room. Two policemen walk in and haul Selina to her feet.

"Hang on," Rosalie says, and steps forward to hug Selina.

"Du kommer inte vara där länge. Lita på mig. Jag älskar dig, äldre syster**," Rosalie says as she hugs Selina.

" Jag älskar dig också***," Selina says back. Rosalie pulls away from her sister, and watches with pained eyes as the policemen take Selina away. Rosalie grabs both sisters' baggage from where they rest on the other side of the room and leaves. She sees John waiting for her, leaning against the wall beside the door, but she breezes past him without a word.

"You still leaving?" John asks, walking after her.

"Kind of hard to go anywhere on a plane that left ten minutes ago," Rosalie says, coolly.

"You know more than you're letting on," John tells Rosalie.

"About what?" Rosalie asks, in a bored voice.

"Bane," John says, and Rosalie tenses a bit while she walks. "What else do you know about him Rosalie?"

"And why would I tell you anything?" Rosalie asks sharply, rounding on him. "You just hauled my sister off to prison. Blackgate am I right?" Rosalie asks, mockingly, continuing on her way out of the airport.

"I'm doing my job. Your sister broke the law by kidnapping the congressman," John says, and Rosalie laughs bitterly.

"The congressman is an old pervert, and my sister is a beautiful younger woman. Do you really believe that she kidnapped him? But hey, it doesn't really matter what I say, or what Selina says. We're just two lower class girls from Texas, and he's a congressman. Who's everyone going to believe?" Rosalie asks, snidely, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," John says, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "I'm sorry. Believe me, I am. But he's pressing charges against her. We have to bring her in," John says, and catches a glimpse of her wrist again. "What happened to you?"

"None of your business," Rosalie says, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. She picks up the two bags of luggage again, and finally walks out of the airport.

"Where've you been the past couple of days?" John asks, and Rosalie sighs, stopping by a bench and setting the luggage back down. She sits down on the bench and buries her face in her hands. John sits down next to her, and tentatively puts a hand on her back. "Look, I know you're angry with me. But you can talk to me Rosalie. I can help you."

"You can't help me. Selina and I were trying to help ourselves by getting the hell out of this city and away from Bane," Rosalie says, shaking her head.

"Is that where you've been? With Bane?" John asks, and Rosalie quickly stands up, and flags down a passing taxi. Rosalie puts their luggage in the trunk and looks at John.

"I'm fine now," she says, and gets in the back of the taxi, not making eye contact with him as the cab takes her back to her apartment, alone.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **John in this chapter, but Rosalie's angry with him. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will be out tomorrow or the day after!

**Translations:**

**Gör****inte detta** – Don't do this

**Du kommer****inte vara där****länge. Lita på mig****. ****Jag älskar dig, äldre syster** – You won't be in there long. Trust me. I love you, older sister.

**Jag älskar****dig också** – I love you, too.

**New outfit on Polyvore!**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I really don't have much to say for this author's note except…enjoy the chapter!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**ZabuzasGirl****: **Hey, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Shaybo27****: **That's a great idea, actually. I may use that if you'd let me. I always give credit where credit is due. Thank you for the review! Haha, that rhymed.

**Katara Melody Cullen****:** Hey, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**wisegirl2772****: **Yeah, Rosalie's not very ready to open up to John… yet. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**samdel1997****: **This DVD will most definitely be worth the wait, though I may just have to buy two copies, because I'll probably watch the first copy so much that it completely ruins it. Oh well, Batman and John Blake are definitely worth the money spent. Thank you for the review!

**silverwolfloststar****:** Hey, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**NathalieIyper****:** Hey, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Sam0728****: **Hey, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**Blairx6661****: **The amount of time between chapter 10 and 11 is only a few hours. I didn't want to write the Bane/Batman fight scene in chapter ten because that would have made it far too long. I'm sorry for the confusion, but thank you so much for all of your reviews that you posted! I'm really glad you like this story so far, and I hope you like the rest of it.

**Luli Cullen****:** Hey, thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!

**randomreader19: **Thank you for the review. I actually get bits of the script from a few websites. I've seen the movie a few times, but I could never remember it that well, haha. I wish I could though. That would be epic.

**-IWRU-**

At 11:00 at night, Rosalie finds herself pacing in the lonely apartment, throwing random glances at her suitcase. As Rosalie paces, she weighs out her options. She strides to her suitcase and unzips it. She pulls out all of her clothes and looks at the remaining outfit left in the bottom of the suitcase, neatly folded. She picks up a piece of the outfit and runs her fingers over the material.

'You can even do a little bit of the 'good guy' thing you did when we first got here,' Selina's words run through Rosalie's mind. Rosalie considers the fact that she's very out of practice and almost sets the item in her hands down, and then considers the fact that she only wants answers. She wants to know why the congressman didn't turn her in along with Selina. Rosalie makes a hasty decision and strips out of her recent outfit and begins to dress in her other outfit.

When she finishes dressing, she stands in front of her sister's full length mirror. She looks herself over in the mirror. Her black corset top with black feathers lining the top of it, and her black pants still fit perfectly. She puts on her black boots with a sturdy, studded heel. She pulls on black gloves that go past her elbows, and finally her mask. The mask is in the shape of a swan, and it's mostly black. The swan's wings consist of black feathers, and both wings come up to meet together around her forehead and where the wings meet, lays a small crown. The skin flaunted on her back, shows the head and the top of the wings of the black swan tattooed on her back. Where the newspapers named her sister the Cat, they named her the Black Swan. Gotham hasn't seen the Black Swan in nearly two years, but with everything that's happening, Rosalie believes that it's time for the Black Swan to make another appearance.

Rosalie reluctantly unclasps her mother's necklace and puts it underneath her sister's pillow, just in case, and glances at the laptop on her sister's dresser. A profile of Congressman Gilly is displayed on the screen which just so happens to include his address, much to Rosalie's approval. Unfortunately for Rosalie, he lived all the way over on the other side of town. Rosalie glances out the window and sees her neighbor's motorcycle. She tilts her head to the side a bit and shrugs.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Rosalie grabs a small flashlight from one of the kitchen drawers, and she opens her sister's window and climbs down the old fire escape. She jumps off of the six inch gap from the bottom of the fire escape to the ground. She walks to the end of the alleyway and glances around the corner. She walks out and pulls the motorcycle into the alley, turns the flashlight on and puts it in her mouth, positioning it where she needs it. She struggles a bit, but eventually pulls the ignition cover off of the bike, and fishes out the battery and ignition wires out, which isn't hard, for she knows they're typically red and green. Think Christmas, Selina always told her. Rosalie twists the wires together, and she takes the flashlight out of her mouth and smiles when the bike starts up.

Rosalie kicks off the ground and begins her journey to the congressman's home. Her driving was a bit shaky at first but she eventually gets the hang of it. It takes Rosalie nearly thirty minutes to find the congressman's home, and stops the motorcycle almost a block away to avoid being caught. She observes his home when she finally reaches it and notices that there's only one light on in the house. She quickly hides around the side of the house when the front door opens. She smirks when none other than the congressman steps out and begins to walk down the long driveway. She subtly begins to walk behind him, staying on the grassy path to avoid the sound of her heels clicking on the concrete. He bends down to pick up the paper, and turns around. He jumps, startled when he sees her standing directly behind him. She stares at his surprised face and steps onto the driveway, taking slow steps until she's standing directly in front of him.

"Selina Kyle was arrested today," Rosalie says, deliberately lowering the octave of her voice so it's almost alluring and sultry. The congressman stays silent. "But her sister wasn't. Why?"

"Because I know who she really is. Who you are," he says, confidently. Rosalie doesn't let the surprise show on her face, keeping her face blank. "While I was at your place and you and your sister were asleep, I went through some of your things to find out who you were. I couldn't find anything. You girls were extraordinary at concealing your identities. But I found a suitcase under your bed, and found your costume," he says, gesturing to what Rosalie was wearing.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't turn me in," Rosalie says, her voice returning to normal, but she talks quietly.

"Three years ago there was a robbery at a gas station. My daughter and the cashier were the only ones in that gas station and the robber killed the cashier and was holding a gun to my daughter's head… he was going to shoot her, until the Black Swan came in and knocked the man unconscious and told my daughter to call the police. You saved my daughter's life, so I thought I'd return the favor. Despite what I wanted to do with your sister, I love my family. I can't lose them, and if my wife knows that I wasn't really kidnapped, she'd leave me and take my children away from me. I'm sorry about your sister, but I can't lose my family," he says, and starts to walk past her. Rosalie glares and grabs the man's shirt collar and pulls him close to her.

"If you tell anybody-," Rosalie snarls, but the congressman cuts her off.

"I won't. I swear," he says, and Rosalie searches his eyes for any hint of doubt or a lie. She's satisfied when she finds none, and releases the man, and swiftly walks away. She doesn't make any comments about Selina because it would be pointless. Selina is already in jail, and will be getting out soon enough because of Bane. She didn't hurt the congressman for lying about her sister, because the Black Swan can't afford any negative attention right now. The last thing she needs is for Bane to do with her what he did with the Batman.

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie wakes up at 8:00 the next morning and sits on her bed. She leans forward; burying her face in her hands and rubs her eyes. She takes a quick shower, and eats an equally quick breakfast, and gets dressed in a blue shirt, a pair of white jeans, a black scarf, and a pair of black boots. Rosalie shrugs on her blue pea coat and leaves her apartment building. Rosalie makes a twenty minute walk until she arrives at the home she decided she needed to make a stop by the previous night.

She walks up the steps to the front door and knocks a few times. She hears a child's voice call out 'I'll get it!' and the door opens. Rosalie smiles at the nine year old boy who opens the door. The boy smiles widely.

"Mama Aunt Rosie's here!" he shouts, throwing his arms around her waist. Another young boy appears this one seven years old, and he hugs Rosalie along with his brother.

"Hey guys," Rosalie says, petting the boys' heads.

"Nathan, Sam, let your Aunt Rosie breathe," Joanie calls, walking down the hallway to the door, smiling at Rosalie. Joanie wraps Rosalie in a hug. "Where the hell have you been the last few days?"

"I got into a bit of trouble," Rosalie says, nonchalantly as Joanie pulls away.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Joanie asks, closing the front door. Rosalie takes her coat off, but leaves her scarf on. "Sweetie what happened to your wrists?"

"I told you, I got into a bit of trouble. But I'm fine," Rosalie says, in a tone that suggests that she'd much rather not talk about it. Joanie takes the hint and lets the subject drop.

"Well, come sit down. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Joanie says, gesturing to the kitchen.

"No, really I'm okay. I was actually wondering if I could talk to Martin for a minute, if he's here," Rosalie says, and Joanie's eyes show surprise.

"Yeah, of course. He's just there in his office. Go on in," Joanie says, and Rosalie nods with a small smile. She walks down the hallway to Martin's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Martin calls, and Rosalie walks in, closing the door behind her. "Rosalie?" Martin asks, looking up from his computer.

"I have a question," Rosalie says, sitting down on one of the chairs in Martin's office.

"Sure," he says, turning away from the computer.

"You do kickboxing and Wing Chun right? Like, you're still practicing it?" Rosalie asks.

"Recreationally, yes," Martin answers, nodding.

"I need you to fight me," Rosalie says, and Martin laughs, until he sees that she's serious.

"Rosalie I'm not going to fight you," Martin says.

"I'll give you 100 dollars," she says, and Martin stares at her wide eyed.

"Rosalie, what's this all about," Martin asks.

"It doesn't matter. Please? I'm asking you as a friend. You're the only person I know that can actually fight that's available to do it. Please? Just once. Maybe twice, but I won't bother you more than just today," Rosalie says, her eyes pleading. "I know how to fight. I just need to get back into the swing of it."

Martin sighs, looking at her thoughtfully. He takes out a pad of paper and writes down an address on it. He rips the piece of paper off, and hands it to Rosalie.

"Meet me there in two hours. That should give me enough time to finish up this work and get there. It's a private gym that I use," Martin says as Rosalie looks over the address. She nods and sends him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, so much," Rosalie says, standing up.

"Don't thank me yet. You're going to hate me later," Martin tells her, and she smirks at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," she says, and walks out of his office. She walks into the kitchen where she can hear Joanie making breakfast. "Hey, Joanie, I have to get going. I'll come back soon though."

"Alright, sweetie. I expect details between you and that cop next time I see you," Joanie says, pointing a wooden spoon at her. Rosalie laughs a bit.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Rosalie says, walking out of the kitchen. She passes the living room and sees both boys sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Sam, Nathan, come give me a hug, I'm leaving," she says, and both boys scramble to their feet and run to her, literally tackling her in a hug. Rosalie laughs along with the boys and wraps her arms around them. She waits for them to pick themselves up off the floor before she hauls herself to her feet. She presses a kiss to both boys' forehead. "I'll see you boys later, alright?"

"Bye, Aunt Rosie!" they call, going back into the living room. Rosalie puts her coat back on, and leaves the house, quickly making her way back to her apartment.

**-IWRU-**

"Where to, Miss?" a cab driver asks Rosalie when she closes the door.

"Um, this address," she says, handing him the piece of paper that Martin had given her previously that day. The driver nods and begins the drive. In about ten minutes they arrive in front of an old building. Rosalie steps out of the cab after handing the driver a ten dollar bill, wearing a pair of blue sweatpants that end at her mid-calf, a gray tank top, and a blue sweatshirt. She pushes on the heavy door of the building and walks in to find Martin standing there, texting on his cell phone, waiting for her.

"I called you twice. Where were you?" Martin asks.

"Oh, I uh, don't have my cell phone. I didn't know I was late," Rosalie says, and Martin shrugs a bit.

"You want to get started?" Martin asks, and Rosalie nods. The two walk to the center of the room on a group of blue mats, and they stand at least two feet away from each other. "So, you say you know how to fight?"

"Yeah. I just haven't in a while," Rosalie answers.

"Why the sudden interest?" Martin asks curiously.

"Hobby," Rosalie answers simply. Martin nods skeptically and walks over to a closet and pulls out a punching bag. He lifts the heavy bag and hangs it on the available hook where he once stood. He walks back to the closet and pulls out a pair of gloves, and tosses them to Rosalie. Rosalie looks at him questioningly. He gestures to the gloves and Rosalie reluctantly puts them on.

"Punch the bag a bit. I want to see how you punch," Martin says, and Rosalie chuckles a bit. She rolls her shoulders a bit and throws a few punches at the bag. "No, no, no. Stop," Martin says, and Rosalie stops punching the bag and looks at him.

"What?" she asks.

"You're too tense," Martin says, and Rosalie furrows her eyebrows.

"Too tense?" Rosalie asks, confused.

"Tension reduces punching speed and power. Relax your arms before you punch the bag," Martin says, and Rosalie takes a deep breath. She attempts to relax her arms and throws another punch at the bag. "Wrong."

Rosalie sighs deeply through her nose and closes her eyes. "Your arms are still too tense. You're not going to hurt your target as much as you'll hurt yourself. You need to relax your arm muscles before you throw a punch, Rosalie. Try again," he says. Rosalie looks at the bag for a moment, and shakes out her arms a bit. She relaxes the muscles in her arms and punches the bag a few times. "Better. Keep going."

Rosalie continues to punch the bag as Martin observes. She continues to punch the bag for nearly fifteen minutes, stopping every so often to take a breath. "Alright. That's enough. Take a break."

Rosalie steps away from the punching bag, taking the gloves off of her sweaty hands. She puts her hands on her waist, breathing heavily.

"You tired already?" Martin asks, coming out of the closet after putting the punching bag away.

"I didn't see you doing much," Rosalie sneers to him. Martin laughs heartily, tossing her a water bottle. Rosalie uncaps the bottle and takes a small drink.

"You get to fight me next," Martin says, stretching his arms.

"Are you actually going to fight back?" Rosalie asks.

"Can you handle it?" Martin asks, curiously. Rosalie gives him a blank look and walks back over to the mats. Martin smirks a bit and stands in front of her. "Let's see what you can do."

Rosalie keeps her eyes on him, and dodges the first punch he throws at her. The next punch however, lands, knocking a bit of air out of her as he catches her in the stomach. Rosalie grimaces, and lets out a startled gasp as her feet are swept out from under her, and she lands on her back on the mats.

"Well that didn't take long," Martin scoffs, looking down at Rosalie, who glares up at him. "Focus. Get up."

"What were you a drill sergeant in the past?" Rosalie asks, hauling herself to her feet.

"I teach a bit of this in my spare time," Martin says, catching Rosalie off guard with a strong kick to the side, sending her to the floor again. "You're on the floor again."

"I wasn't ready," Rosalie hisses, glaring dangerously at him.

"Do you think I care? Those bruises and marks around your wrists prove that someone else didn't care either. Get up," Martin says in a leveled tone. Rosalie's eyes widen a bit, and she mentally curses herself for forgetting to put makeup on her neck and wrists before she left. She lifts herself to her feet again and Martin immediately advances on her, grabbing her wrist. Rosalie grabs onto the wrist of Martin's hand that grabbed her own wrist, and she kicks him in the stomach, and punches him in the face. Martin lets out a grunt of pain, but doesn't relinquish the hold on Rosalie's wrist. He twists it behind her back, and uses his strength to push her to the ground.

This sparring session goes on for at least an hour and a half with Martin slowly beginning to lose most of the matches between the two. Rosalie's confidence grows more with each time she knocks Martin to the floor. The two finally stop when Martin's phone begins ringing.

"Alright. That's enough for today. You really don't need any help," Martin says, picking up his phone. He looks at the time, and then looks back at Rosalie. "You clearly already know how to fight very well. It's like riding a bike. You never forget. You just needed a little practice."

Rosalie smiles a bit and the two exit the building. "You need a ride home?" Martin asks.

"If you wouldn't mind," Rosalie says, smiling at him.

"Get in," he says, gesturing to the car. Rosalie climbs in the passenger side, and the ride back to Rosalie's apartment is spent in silence. Rosalie appreciates greatly that Martin doesn't question her on the bruises on her neck. Martin never was one to get himself involved in someone else's drama, and he was thoroughly impressed with Rosalie's fighting skills. The girl could clearly handle her own. She just needed the confidence to do so.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the lack of John in this chapter but I absolutely promise he will be in the next one. Promise, promise, promise.

**New outfits on Polyvore!**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Definite John in this chapter. This chapter is the big Jim Gordon rescue! Will Rosalie play a key role in his survival? I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviews and Replies:**

**Sam0728****: **I hope you like this dose of John Blake!

**NathalieIyper****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**ZabuzasGirl****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**LiviLottie****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well! I'm not entirely sure about the Bruce/Rosalie bonding, but they definitely will encounter each other again, and converse a bit.

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**Shaybo27****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well! I also, hope you enjoy the amount of John in this chapter.

**kindleflame5****: **Don't worry, I have a lot planned for The Black Swan. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**WinterRain36****: **Do not fret. More Black Swan moments to come!

**Vix: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**randomreader19: **Thank you for the advice! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**samdel1997****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

**-IWRU-**

At 2:19 p.m., four days after the hours long training/practice session with Martin, Rosalie finds herself sitting on the couch in her apartment, with her laptop open on her legs, browsing on the internet. She's been a bundle of nerves since her time with Martin, anxiously awaiting Bane's plans to begin. She shuts the laptop roughly and begins to pace around her apartment, straightening things up when she would see an object slightly out of place, just for something to do.

One thing that stuck out in her mind the most was the ordeal with Jim Gordon. She had heard what Bane's men were planning on doing to him, and Rosalie had already thought of what to do. She had spent the previous day at Gotham General, searching the hospital for Gordon's room, and after about an hour of searching, found it on the third floor of the hospital. Rosalie has a plan completely worked out in her head, and now all there is to do is wait.

Rosalie didn't have to wait long after that thought though, for only an hour after, the explosions started. Rosalie takes a deep breath and as the explosions were going off, she hurriedly changes into her other outfit. As soon as she finishes putting her mask on, she rushes to her sister's room and hurries down the fire escape. She jogs to the motorcycle that she left in the alleyway after visiting the congressman, thankfully the owner has been nowhere to be found for at least a week, and she twists the red and green wires again, effectively starting up the motorcycle. She kicks off the ground and begins her journey to Gotham's main hospital.

It takes Rosalie longer than it should have because of the explosions that were still happening. She has numerous problems avoiding debris, including overturned cars, and large chunks of the road that were missing. This, Rosalie didn't include in her plan, and she silently curses herself in her mind for not thinking of this, knowing that it cuts off a substantial amount of rescue time for the highly esteemed police commissioner. Rosalie mentally shrugs, deciding to do the best she can with the time she has.

Twenty minutes later than Rosalie had planned, she arrives at the hospital. She parks the motorcycle around the side of the hospital, out of anybody's view. She carefully turns the motorcycle off and walks to the hospital doors. She enters the hospital, ignoring the gasps and stares as she makes her way to the commissioner's room.

"Where do you think you're going?" a brave security guard asks Rosalie, but she simply brushes past him without a single glance. She quickly makes it to the third floor in record time, and breezes down the vaguely familiar hallways until she reaches the commissioner's room. She casually walks into the room and finds Jim Gordon laying in his bed still. He tenses when the door opens and his eyes widen when he sees who it is.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he says with a smirk, one which Rosalie doesn't return.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Rosalie/The Black Swan says, in her typical low voice. Jim Gordon gives her a confused look, and she cocks a hidden eyebrow. "If my source is correct, which she probably is, then as we speak, 98 percent of Gotham's police force is trapped underground, and a couple of Bane's merry band of miscreants are currently on their way to get rid of you. So with that being said, I'm here to get you out of here because I love foiling other people's plans. It gives me a sense of purpose in life," she finishes, moving to his bedside and gently removing the IV from his arm. "Where are you stashing your gun?"

Gordon reaches under his pillow and pulls out his gun, and Rosalie smirks approvingly. "Good. You're going to need it." Rosalie watches as Gordon gets slowly out of the bed, grimacing a bit in pain. She hears two men talking, and their voices getting closer to the room, so Rosalie quickly heads to the corner of the room.

The two men enter, and point their guns at Gordon with sinister smiles on their faces. Gordon quickly shoots one of the men while Rosalie kicks the gun out of the other man's hands. He looks surprised at her, but his surprise quickly morphs into anger and he goes to grab for her. Rosalie anticipates this move and grabs his arm and twists it around his back. She turns him to face Gordon, and he shoots the man in the chest. Rosalie drops his limp body and Gordon walks to the corner of the room, grabbing Rosalie's arm and taking her with him.

Rosalie barely suppresses a smirk when the door opens again and John Blake enters the room, carrying a shot gun. John quickly looks at the two dead men on the ground and then at the empty bed. Rosalie nearly lets out a snort of laughter when Gordon points his gun at John's head and John jumps a bit.

"Clear the corners, Rookie," Gordon says, smirking a bit. John smirks a bit as well, until he sees 'The Black Swan' in the corner, watching the pair with a cool gaze. "Grab my coat, son," Gordon says to John, who immediately does as Gordon says, tearing his eyes away from the woman in the corner.

Rosalie watches as Gordon puts his coat on and stashes the gun in his pocket, hidden from view. He nods to Rosalie, and gestures for her to lead the way out. Rosalie nods back, keeping her steely gaze on the two men, before gracefully turning on her heel and leading the way out of the room, the two men following behind her. John and Gordon didn't seem too wary of her, which Rosalie expected.

What Rosalie didn't expect is for two more of Bane's men to round the corner of one of the hallways, appearing right in front of the trio, causing Rosalie to freeze abruptly. The two men smirk in satisfaction, before one of them points their gun at Rosalie. Rosalie smirks back, confusing the man not pointing the gun at her. Rosalie quickly springs into action, grabbing the man's gun arm, and turning around, holding the mans arm over her shoulder. Rosalie places her black gloved finger over the man's that is on the trigger of the gun and quickly shoots the opposite man in the chest, sending him back against the opposite wall. Rosalie begins turning the man's wrist roughly until she hears the satisfying snap of the bone popping and the loud yell of pain. The man drops the gun, and Rosalie catches it, and turns around, shooting the man in both knees.

She tunes out the man's painful yells and looks at the gun in her hands. She tilts her head to the side a bit and unloads the gun. She tosses the gun to Gordon who catches it with ease. Rosalie doesn't miss the men's astonished looks, but chooses to ignore them.

"Y-you stupid bitch!" the man on the floor yells, cradling his broken wrist.

Rosalie frowns a bit and tilts her head to the side.

"No one's ever accused me of being stupid before," Rosalie says, in her low voice. Her frown deepens, before it vanishes completely. She shrugs a bit before moving past the injured man.

With no further complications or blocks, Rosalie successfully leads the men out of the hospital. She starts to walk away to the side of the hospital when Gordon stops her.

"Who is this source that you talked about earlier?" Gordon asks her. Rosalie turns around and looks at the two men with her hard gaze. She stares intently at John.

"I heard you're smart," Rosalie says to John, who frowns in confusion. "If you think really hard about it, you'll figure it out in no time."

With those parting words, Rosalie strides off around the side of the hospital. The two men hear the sound of a motorcycle engine, and in seconds, they see The Black Swan speeding off down the road on said motorcycle.

John keeps the thoughtful frown on his face as he and Gordon get into his car. He tries to think who could be the source of information for The Black Swan. Who has been with Bane at all? Could it be one of his men, playing double agent?

John quickly rids of that idea, knowing that Bane is a fierce man, and the possibility of one of his men turning against him is virtually non-existent. After ten minutes of driving, John comes to a conclusion that has him quickly turning the car around in the opposite direction they were going in, and heading to the other side of town.

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie bustles around her apartment after stashing the 'borrowed' motorcycle in the back of the dark alley, changing her clothes quickly. She puts her 'other outfit' back inside her suitcase, and puts it under her bed. Rosalie changes into a white tank top, and a pair of jeans. She heads to the bathroom, and quickly washes off the caked on foundation and cover up off of her bruised neck.

There was no doubt in her mind that John would soon be paying her a visit. The rapid knocks on Rosalie's door shortly after putting her mother's necklace back on, only slightly surprised Rosalie.

'Sooner than I expected,' Rosalie thinks to herself. She glances through the peep hole on the door before opening it, revealing a stern faced John Blake.

Rosalie raises a cool eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" she asks in a bored tone.

"I need you to come with me. I have some questions for you," John says, and Rosalie smirks a bit.

"Am I under arrest officer?" Rosalie asks, mockingly.

"Detective now, and no. But I've received word that you know what Bane's planning," John says, and Rosalie maintains her expressionless face.

"And who said this?" Rosalie asks.

"The Black Swan. She let hinted at it after helping rescue Jim Gordon from some of Bane's men at the hospital," John says.

"Fascinating," Rosalie says, drawing out the word with a monotone voice.

"Look," John says, slamming his hand on the doorframe, making Rosalie raise her eyebrows, and smirk a bit. "I know you're pissed off at me for taking your sister to jail. But we need your help," he says, moving into her apartment, pushing her backwards a bit and shutting the door. "Our entire police force is trapped underground right now. Did you know that was going to happen?" John asks, and Rosalie remains silent. John shakes his head a bit. "I need to know what he's planning, and you're the only one who can tell me."

Rosalie frowns a bit at the desperation in his eyes and sighs.

"Where exactly would you be taking me?" Rosalie asks, leaning against the wall.

"My apartment. You don't have to stay. We just need to get Gordon somewhere safe," John says.

"He's out in your car right now?" Rosalie asks, and John nods slowly, as if he finally realizes the error in his decision. "Not a very smart move…detective," Rosalie says, brushing past John, farther into her apartment. She opens her drawers, and pulls out a red top to put over her tank top, and puts on the first pair of shoes she sees. She rips her pea coat off of the hook by the door and exits the apartment, John following behind her.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Such a short chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but it's getting late and I wanted to get this posted today…so I just kind of found a good stopping point. But lots of John in this chapter! And there will be more in the next, longer chapter.

**New outfit on Polyvore. Go check it out if you'd like!**

**Suggestions?  
Comments?  
**

**Leave them in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **And here we have yet another chapter with lots of John Blake. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**Sam0728****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**kindleflame5****: **That suggestion is brilliant. I think I may throw that in during the next chapter just for a filler chapter before I get TDKR novel for a bit of help with the plot line. Thank you for the review and all the positive feedback through PM's. I look forward to hearing from you again!

**NathalieIyper****:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen****:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**dream lighting****:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Blairx6661****: **I'm actually getting the Dark Knight Rises novel this Friday. I may throw in a filler chapter before then just to put a new chapter out there before I get back into the plot. I want to get the plot perfect, but I may change some things since it is, in fact, a Fanfiction. Thank you for the review!

**highlander348****: **Aw yay! I'm so glad you like the Black Swan. I was actually worried that people wouldn't like her. It took me a while to come up with a proper name for her vigilante persona but I liked it when I thought of it. The Black Swan won't be letting John unmask her. She wouldn't be a good heroin if she did so! Thank you so much for the excellent review, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

**ZabuzasGirl****: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**wisegirl2772****: **No way. John won't figure out Rosalie secret… on his own anyway. Hah. Thank you for the review!

**Katara Melody Cullen****:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**prettylilliars99: **Sorry about not being able to double post, but I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**el H.H****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like my story so far! I hope you enjoy it until the end.

**WinterRain36: **Don't worry. John won't be finding out Rosalie's secret. At least not yet. ;) Thank you for the review!

**-IWRU-**

"I need to get out there to let Gotham know I'm still around," Gordon says, and Rosalie lets out a rather un-lady like snort in amusement.

"You go out there, and they'll kill you on the spot," she says, lounging on John's couch in his apartment. "You're no good to Gotham dead."

"She's right," John says from his seat next to Rosalie. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"I didn't hear much else. The only complete conversation I heard was the one about the police and their plans to kill you," Rosalie says, gesturing to Gordon. "I would catch little snippets of their conversations and come to my own conclusions, but I don't know how reliable they are."

"How did you come by this information?" Gordon asks her, and Rosalie sighs.

"I was walking home from work and a couple of Bane's rambunctious ruffians came up and snatched me. They took me down into the tunnels after knocking me out…quite rudely, may I add, and Bane kept me there for two days until my sister brought him what he wanted," Rosalie says.

"And what was it that Bane wanted," John asks, dreading the answer that he already knows. Rosalie gives him a sad look.

"The Batman," she says, her eyes growing cold again.

"Did you see what he did to him?" John asks, and Rosalie nods slightly, focusing her eyes on a spot on the wall. "Is he dead?"

"When I saw him last, he was breathing," Rosalie answers, and John nods slightly. "I tried to help him."

John frowns a bit and pushes the hair off of one of her shoulders. He brushes a few of his fingers over the dark bruises on her neck. "Is that where these came from?"

"It didn't make Bane very happy when I tried to help him," Rosalie says with a shrug. After a few moments of silence Gordon excuses himself to go take a much needed shower. John gets up to show him where the bathroom and necessities are, and Rosalie walks around the small living room while the two men are gone. She spies a small shelf by the window with a few framed pictures on it. Rosalie tilts her head to the side as she looks at a picture of a woman with a small child in her arms.

"That's my mother," John says, suddenly appearing behind Rosalie, making her jump. "Sorry," he says, smiling a bit. Rosalie shakes her head a bit.

"Your mother was beautiful," Rosalie says, honestly, and John smiles.

"A few pictures are really all I have left of either of my parents. That's my dad," he says, pointing out another picture. Rosalie can't help but notice how much John resembles his father.

"You look like him," Rosalie says to him. "I don't have any pictures of my mother. I'd give…anything to have one. It's not like I need one though. I remember almost everything about her. How she looked, the way she smiled, I even remember how she smelled. Her voice though… I can't remember that for the life of me. All I have left of her is this necklace," Rosalie says, holding up the pendant of her mother's necklace, "and a bracelet that Selina has."

"What about your dad?" John asks, and the warmth that Rosalie's eyes held while talking about her mother vanishes and they darken with anger.

"My father," Rosalie says, moving away from John and standing in front of the window, looking out at the city lights, chuckling darkly. "My father stopped being my father when my mother died."

John stays silent, watching her from his place in front of the shelf containing the pictures of his parents.

"I technically lied when I said that both of my parents are dead. My father is still alive, but he's dead to me in all intents and purposes," Rosalie says quietly.

"What do you mean?" John asks, leaning against the wall. Rosalie glances over at him and sighs.

"When my mother was walking home from work one night, she was jumped by a few guys. They tried mugging her, but she fought back. My mother never was one to back down from anything, ever. I guess that's where my sister and I get our attitudes from," Rosalie starts, breathing out a laugh. "My father didn't show Selina and I that he was worried when mom didn't come home, and we didn't find out what happened two days later when a woman found my mother's body in an alley behind a dumpster. My father… shut down. Completely. Selina and I didn't see much of him for a while after that. He'd either be at work, with other women, or holed up in his room. He'd pay the bills for our apartment, sure, but any left over money was spent at strip clubs, or alcohol. We eventually started running out of food, so Selina dropped out of school to get a job to buy things for herself and me. She was only fourteen at the time so it wasn't easy, but she did it. During this time, Selina basically became mom to me. She would make sure I went to school, that I did my homework, she did everything for me. She always put me before herself. Hell, she still does," Rosalie says with a small smile and shakes her head a bit.

"When I was eleven Selina was shipped off to women's correctional for something… I don't know what she did. I never asked. I still don't want to know. She was sixteen at the time, and that left me alone with my father. It wasn't too bad for a while. I had a neighbor that would look after me a bit. Eventually daddy dearest started spending more and more time at home, getting wasted every night, going to work hung over," Rosalie continues with an eye roll. The words just continued to spill out of Rosalie's mouth, but she finds that with each thing she tells John, she feels a little bit better. "My father was a very…vocal drunk. He always had something cruel to say to me when he was wasted beyond belief. Then when I was thirteen… the physical abuse started. I never fully understood how a father could put hands on their own daughter," Rosalie shakes her head with a scoff. "I'll never understand. Selina took me away when I was sixteen. The last time I saw my father was when I went into his room to take my mother's necklace and bracelet for my sister an I. He was passed out, but as far as I know, he never tried looking for us. Doesn't surprise me."

John steps forward and puts a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie smiles a bit and puts one of her hands on John's. He gently pulls her backwards a bit and turns her around, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Rosalie returns the embrace with a bit of hesitation, and rests her head on his chest.

"Thank you, for telling me all of that. It couldn't have been easy," he whispers, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"It was actually easier than you think. I guess I just needed to get it out. You're the first person besides my sister that knows any of that," Rosalie mutters back. Rosalie looks up at John, who stares back into her chocolate brown eyes. John slowly brings a hand up and rests it on the side of Rosalie's neck, and softly caresses her jawbone with his thumb. John begins to lean down a bit, and Rosalie allows her eyes to slowly slide shut.

The pair is interrupted when the door to the bathroom opens and shuts and Rosalie steps away from John a bit and turns her gaze back out the window. John sighs, and runs a hand through his hair, annoyed.

Gordon walks back into the living room, unaware of what he's just interrupted and looks at Rosalie when he sits down.

"You're sure there's nothing else you can tell us?" Gordon asks, and Rosalie turns around to face him. She casually walks over and sits back in her place on the couch and leans back. She drapes one arm across the back of the couch and sighs.

"I'm a really selfish person. The only other person I've ever really looked out for is my sister. What Bane's planning wouldn't affect us positively. If I knew anything else for sure, I'd let you know," Rosalie says, seriously. Gordon nods and lets out a wide yawn. "I should go, so you guys can sleep."

"Stay here tonight," John says, and Rosalie cocks an eyebrow. "Now that everything's started, I wouldn't feel right if I let you go back to your apartment where you'd be alone. Stay here with us."

"That's not a good idea," Rosalie says, standing up and heading to the door. John quickly walks over to her and grabs her arm.

"Stop being so damn stubborn," he says. "They took you once Rosalie, who's stopping them from doing it again?"

Rosalie sighs, exasperated, making John smile a bit.

"You can take my bed. Just…stay," John says. Rosalie hesitates for a few moments, and glances at the door. She sighs again, and finally nods.

"Just tonight," Rosalie says, and John smirks.

"Sure," he says simply. John places a hand on Rosalie's back and leads her down the small hallway to his room. He walks to his dresser and pulls out a simple gray t-shirt and hands it to Rosalie. "You can sleep in this if you want."

Rosalie smiles a bit and nods. "Thank you," she says, and walks out of John's bedroom, and heads to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her and strips out of her clothes and pulls on John's shirt that only manages to reach her mid-thigh. Rosalie glances at herself in the mirror and leans closer to observe the marks on her neck. She traces her fingers over the bruises, flinching a bit when the picture of the Batman, lying broken on the floor in the sewers crosses her mind.

Rosalie closes her eyes and shakes her head a bit, and gathers up her clothes in her arms, and exits the bathroom. She turns the bathroom light off and walks back to John's room where she finds him making a small pallet on the floor out of blankets. Rosalie raises an eyebrow and leans on the doorframe with her arms crossed, watching him, amused.

John glances up, and does a double take when he sees Rosalie, leaning on the doorway in only his t-shirt. John swallows hard, and clears his throat. Rosalie notices John's reaction to her, and hides a smirk. Rosalie glances at the blankets on the floor and looks back at John, questioningly.

"I told you that you could have my bed tonight," John explains.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Rosalie asks, a laugh bubbling up in her throat.

"Well, yeah," John says, and Rosalie bites the inside of her cheek to hide a smile.

Rosalie climbs into John's bed and leans back against the pillows and watches as he attempts to get comfortable on the floor. Rosalie clenches her jaw, trying to keep from laughing, but ultimately fails.

"What?" John asks, looking up at her.

"John, you don't have to sleep on the floor. That's ridiculous," Rosalie says, through her laughter.

"It's fine," he says.

"No, it's not. I feel awful commandeering your bed like this. If anything, I should be sleeping on the floor," Rosalie says.

"No, you're a guest, and I offered it to you," John says. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"And you call me stubborn," Rosalie mutters, lying down fully. John gets up and turns the light off in his room, and lies back down on the floor. Rosalie lays in the dark, looking up at the ceiling listening to John move around on the floor. "You know, your backs probably going to hurt tomorrow. That won't really help you if you're out there trying to fight crime and all that."

"You're not going to give up are you?" John asks after a moment of silence.

"Not in my nature," Rosalie says, and John sighs and gets up off of the floor and walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in, covering himself with the blanket. John looks over at Rosalie who has her eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Rosalie?" John asks quietly, and Rosalie looks over at him. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Like you said, you were just doing your job," Rosalie mutters. "I get it. Really. Don't worry about it John. It's not like she's going to be in there much longer anyway."

John tenses a bit when Rosalie says this and sighs.

"Sorry," Rosalie apologizes for bringing it up. John shakes his head a bit, and Rosalie closes her eyes. "Goodnight, John."

John looks over at Rosalie, and stares at her for a few moments.

"Goodnight, Rosalie."

**-IWRU-**

The next morning, Rosalie, John, and Gordon find themselves in front of the TV when Bane appears on the screen.

"Do you recognize any of them besides Bane?" Gordon asks Rosalie from next to her on the couch.

"Um," Rosalie thinks, while looking at the few men on the screen. She nods when she spies Barsad next to Bane. "Yeah, him. His name is like… Benjamin, or Baldric, or Betsy or something."

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression; Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man," Bane says, holding up a picture of Harvey Dent. "Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice."

"We're just going to keep moving you until we can get you in front of a camera," John says to Gordon, but Gordon says nothing as he and Rosalie keep their eyes focused on the TV.

"You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you from tearing down this corrupt city. Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon. 'The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, he saved my boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the mad man who tried to murder my own child but I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign.' And do you accept this man's resignation? Do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the corrupt?" Bane says, reading from a stack of papers allegedly written by Jim Gordon.

Rosalie furrows her eyebrows and looks at Gordon in surprise and disbelief.

"Those men locked up for eight years in Blackgate, and denied parole under the Dent Act, based on a lie?" John asks Gordon, walking to the couch and standing behind Rosalie.

"Gotham needed a hero...," Gordon mutters.

"It needs it now more than ever. You betrayed everything you stood for," John says, placing his hands on the back of the couch. Rosalie looks at the floor, deep in thought.

'He's right. Gotham does need a hero now more than ever,' Rosalie thinks to herself, biting her bottom lip.

"There's a point, far out there when the structures fail you, and the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're... shackles letting the bad guy get ahead. One day... you may face such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like I did, to plunge their hands into the filth so that you can keep yours clean!" Gordon exclaims, turning fiercely to face John.

"Your hands look plenty filthy to me, Commissioner," John says to Gordon, and Rosalie turns her attention back to the television.

"We take Gotham from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you... the people. Gotham is yours. None shall interfere. Do as you please. Start by storming Blackgate, and freeing the oppressed! Step forward those who would serve. For and army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great city... it will endure. Gotham will survive!"

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Now we get into the more serious stuff. The Black Swan will be making more and more appearances from this point on. I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be out sooner than this one was hopefully.

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So this is just a filler chapter that I'm posting to get the news out that I've decided to write a sequel for this story after this one is finished! There's a poll on my page that I need you guys to take for the new villain. I can't decide between the five choices that I posted.

**On a totally unrelated topic: **FOR ALL OF YOU TRUE BLOOD WATCHERS. If you watched the last episode of Season 5, what did you all think? Personally, I thought it was stupid. I really didn't like Season 5 much. I'm not going to spoil anything for those of you who haven't seen it, but if you have, leave your opinion in a review. I'd love to know what you all thought.

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviews and Replies:**

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Ah, I know. Bad Gordon! But don't worry. Their kiss will come soon enough! Thank you for the review!

**Sam0728****: **Don't worry, John/Rosalie kiss will come soon enough! Thank you for the review!

**samdel1997****: **I'm really glad you loved the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well! I like replying to my reviewers because I find it interesting what you guys have to say about my story. And when you have questions, I can answer them easily to eliminate any confusion.

**wisegirl2772****: **I know! Goodness, Gordon. But not to worry, their kiss will come soon enough. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**kindleflame5****: **I really enjoy reading your reviews! They're always so detailed and it's just awesome. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

**dream lighting****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Her Highness Gaki-chan****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**NathalieIyper****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**highlander348****: **Thank you so much for the review! I loved reading it! I really hope to hearing from you again at the end of this chapter!

**Ayiana.M.W****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**WinterRain36****: **I agree whole-heartedly! I may allow her to do so at the end of the story! But, I don't know, she may be a little busy with other things. Who knows? Thank you so much for the review. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-IWRU-**

After a lengthily debate with both John and Jim Gordon, Rosalie finally gets her way and is on the journey back to her apartment. Along the way, she narrowly avoids the hoards of criminals walking around with the guns that Bane had ever so graciously provided for them.

"Well, well. Good evening, Miss Kyle," a familiar voice calls from behind her. Rosalie turns around a bit and rolls her eyes when she sees Barsad and a couple of other men walking behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey…uh… Boris," Rosalie says, frowning a bit.

"Barsad," he corrects with a scowl. Rosalie continues walking and throws a wave over her shoulder.

"You know, it's pretty dangerous to be walking around alone in Gotham now. Especially after we just let the prisoners out of Blackgate," one of the other men says, walking after her.

"You would be right if I was a cop, or rich, but seeing as I am neither, I think I'm fine," Rosalie says as she approaches her apartment building. She throws the men a glance over her shoulder as she enters the building and walks up the stairs to her apartment. She frowns deeply when she sees the door already open and her eyes widen when she looks inside.

"There you are," Selina says when she sees her sister in the doorway of their apartment. Rosalie steps forward and envelopes her sister in a hug. "Where the hell were you?" Selina asks, hugging Rosalie back.

"Playing the good guy role," Rosalie answers, stepping away from her sister. Selina sighs a bit.

"I had a feeling that, that's what you'd be doing during all of this," Selina says, frowning.

"I can't be part of what Bane's doing," Rosalie says, shutting the door to their apartment.

"Rosalie I suggested doing this before because I thought it would do you some good to go back out there. Its way too dangerous for you to be out there, gallivanting around in your… outfit, helping people. Look at what happened to the last person that did that in this city," Selina says, shutting the lid of Rosalie's suitcase when she opens it.

"I can't just sit here and watch as those people from Blackgate hurt people. That's not who I am Selina," Rosalie says, pushing Selina's hand off of her suitcase.

"No, what you'll be is dead if you go out there in that," Selina says, grabbing Rosalie's wrist and glaring at her.

"Do you really have that little faith in me? Do you really think I can't handle myself?" Rosalie asks Selina sharply. "I already took out two of his men in the hospital while I went to get Jim Gordon out, and he shot two more. Do you really think I'd be alone?"

"They're cops," Selina states and Rosalie rolls her eyes, and wrenches her arm out of Selina's grip.

"Do you really think that matters right now?" Rosalie asks, taking the Black Swan suit out of her suitcase. "Gotham needs a hero right now. And I may not be the best, but I'm the best Gotham has right now. And Selina… you're my sister, and I love you… so much, but I'll be damned if you try to stop me from doing what I need to do."

Selina stays quiet for a while, simply watching her sister. "You are the stupidest, most hard headed person I've ever met in my life," she says, smirking a bit.

Rosalie smiles. "A trait we seem to share," Rosalie says.

"I'll be watching you. Remember that lillasyster," Selina says, shrugging on her coat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, äldre syster," Rosalie says, walking to Selina's bedroom.

"Be careful," Selina says, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door behind her. Selina leans against the door, and closes her eyes tightly, feeling dread sinking into her heart for her little sister.

Rosalie strips out of her outfit and changes quickly into her Black Swan outfit. She ties the mask quickly around her face. She steps in front of Selina's mirror and applies a layer of foundation to her neck to cover the bruises left from Bane. She glances out her sister's window and sees a group of men standing in the alleyway. She quietly steps out onto the fire escape and climbs higher until she reaches the roof of the building. She walks to the left of her until she reaches the edge of the roof. She carefully calculates the small distance between the current building, and the building beside it. It isn't much of a gap so Rosalie takes a deep breath and takes a risk.

Rosalie jumps, and smiles widely when she makes it to the other building's roof. Rosalie finds the fire escape on that building and climbs down, and begins her trek around the city, using the dark alleys and shadows made by the buildings. Rosalie frowns when she hears a woman's scream a few yards from where she currently stood. She starts forward and quickly speeds up when she hears the scream abruptly cut off. Rosalie stares wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have…here?" a droll voice drawls. Rosalie keeps her face blank as she looks over the man in the orange jumpsuit. "I know, the threads aren't exactly what I'm, uh, accustomed to. I look much better in purple."

Rosalie glances from the man to the bleeding woman on the ground, to the knife that the man holds in his hand.

"Tell me something, where's old Batsy these days?" the man asks in an unusual clown-ish voice.

"Not here. You're going to have to make due with me," Rosalie says fiercely in her low voice. The man smiles widely, almost as if this whole situation excites him, and Rosalie glares. Rosalie steps forward quickly, and kicks the knife out of his hand, and in an instant kicks his feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground.

"A little out of practice, huh Joker?" she asks lowly, and kicks the former Arkham inmate in the side of the head, rendering the psychopath unconscious. Rosalie looks at the woman who has her hands on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding where the Joker stabbed her.

"Help me, please," the girl whimpers.

"I need to get you to a hospital," Rosalie tells the woman after looking at the wound on her stomach.

"Keys, in my pocket," the girl rasps. Rosalie quickly takes the car keys out of the girl's pocket, and hauls the girl to her car as quick as she can. Rosalie helps the girl lay down in the back seat and gets in the driver's side. Rosalie drives well over the speed limit to the hospital. Once at the hospital entrance, Rosalie pulls the girl out of the car, and lifts the now unconscious girl into her arms. Rosalie walks as quickly as she can into the hospital struggling to not drop the girl.

"I need some help," Rosalie calls through labored breaths. The wounded girl is quickly taken from Rosalie's arms by one of the male nurses. While everyone is distracted by the girl, Rosalie quickly turns on her heel and exits the hospital, leaving the girl's car in front of the hospital.

**-IWRU-**

Two hours later, Rosalie finds herself walking around the perimeter of the block which holds John's apartment building. She finds the man in question exiting his apartment building, and Rosalie frowns, and begins trailing after him.

"You know, it isn't very safe out here for cops at the moment," Rosalie says, in her Black Swan voice. John turns around sharply, and relaxes a bit when he sees her.

"So that wasn't just a one time thing with Gordon? You're going to help?" John asks, and Rosalie tilts her head to the side a bit.

"I'm going to help as much as I can," she says.

"Have you found out anything else?" John asks.

"It's not just the Blackgate prisoners who were released. They let the inmates out of Arkham Asylum as well. I just had a little encounter with the Joker a couple of hours ago. I'll admit, I was a little star struck, but I dealt," Rosalie says, smirking a bit.

"You've got to be kidding," John says, his eyes widening a bit.

"Unfortunately, no. I wonder who else I'll get the pleasure of running into while the city's under siege," Rosalie muses. She stiffens when she hears footsteps approaching them. Rosalie quickly grabs John's arm and pulls him into an alley.

"Wha-," he starts, and is quickly cut off when Rosalie slaps a gloved hand over his mouth tightly. She watches as his eyebrows furrow and she puts her pointer finger to her lips, signaling for him to stay quiet. Rosalie keeps her eyes on the entrance of the alley and watches as a couple of Bane's men walk by, armed with guns. Rosalie slowly removes her hand from John's mouth and quietly walks to the alley opening and glances around the corner. Her shoulders visibly relax when the men turn down another corner.

"Who are you?" John asks, and Rosalie glances at him curiously. "Under the mask. Who are you?"

"What kind of vigilante would I be if I told you?" Rosalie asks, throwing him an amused smirk.

"You remind me of someone," he says, stepping closer to her. The smirk is immediately wiped from Rosalie's face as he comes to a stop directly in front of her. Rosalie tenses when John raises his hand to lift the mask off of her face. Her hand quickly flies up and catches his wrist. She tilts her head to the side a bit and looks at him through daring eyes.

"Why ruin the surprise? All the fun is in not knowing," Rosalie says, allowing a small smirk to grace her face. "Go home. Saving you from Bane's men is the last thing I have on my agenda tonight."

With that, Rosalie releases the grip she has on John's wrist. She raises her hand and lets one gloved finger trace over his jaw line, then quickly turns on her heel and moves deeper into the alley. John raises his hand, and touches the place on his jaw that the Black Swan had just touched. He grins a bit, and turns around, heeding her warning and heading home to discuss possible plans with Gordon.

**-IWRU-**

As Rosalie walks home, she reaches the diner where she works when she hears another girl scream. She hears a man's laughter, and the girl's crying down the alley by the diner. She approaches the alley and sees a man with a blonde girl pressed up against the wall. She moves quietly behind the man, who has his mouth pressed against the blonde girl's throat, and she grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and pulls him off of the girl.

The man looks at Rosalie, startled, and the girl slides down the wall, pulling her ripped shirt closed. She pushes the offending man against the wall.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady," she says in her low voice, and slams the man's head against the wall. The man drops to the ground, unconscious, and his head bleeding. Rosalie looks to the girl, who is looking up at her with tear-filled eyes, and tear tracks going down her face.

Rosalie's eyes widen a bit when she sees who the girl is.

Holly.

"Go home. And you shouldn't walk alone anymore, especially at night. Gotham isn't safe anymore," Rosalie says lowly. Holly nods quickly, and Rosalie holds out her hand to Holly to help her stand up. Holly takes it and Rosalie pulls her to her feet.

"Thank you," Holly whispers shakily. Rosalie nods, and walks away, down the alley.

Holly watches the Black Swan walk away until she can't see her anymore, and she glances at the man who lies unconscious across from her. She glares at the unconscious man and kicks him in the head. She looks back down the alley one last time and turns around slowly, and nervously makes her journey home.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Really not my best work. At all. But I'm, as I said in the top author's note, just posting this small chapter to inform you all of my new poll for the sequel. A much better chapter to come after this one. We'll be returning to the plot of TDKR.

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **So I'm super excited! We're at over 200 reviews for this story! That's amazing. Just a reminder, the poll on my profile for the sequel to this story is still up. Currently, Mr. Freeze is winning. So if you would like to see one of the other villains in the sequel rather than Mr. Freeze, go vote for the one you'd like! If you've voted, and would like to vote again, feel free to do so…if it lets you. I'm not sure how that whole thing works. But unfortunately, this story is almost over. But fortunately, there's going to be a sequel! Yay! Any who, I'm going to stop boring you with this, and get on with this chapter.

**Right, before I forget, I made a collage of pictures of the other OC's in this story on Polyvore. Feel free to check them out if you're interested in seeing how the other characters that interact with Rosalie look like!**

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the encounter between The Black Swan and John. I'm not sure if I'll let Rosalie get a hint that Selina likes Bruce. But it's a possibility! Unfortunately, Rosalie and Selina won't really be seeing much of each other while the city is under siege, because they'll both be busy with their own things. But who knows? Only time will tell.

**NathalieIyper****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Sam0728****: **Haha, don't worry. Their kiss will happen soon enough. Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**wisegirl2772****: **Well, I'm glad my filler chapters are acceptable! I was a little lax with this update, but I had a busy weekend, so that took away from my precious writing time. I had this story and what I'm going to write in this chapter on my mind the entire time. I recently got The Dark Knight Rises novel on Friday, so my updates will come sooner, and will probably be a lot better! I HAD to put the Joker in this story somehow. I loved his character in The Dark Knight, and he has to be one of my favorite villains of all time. Putting him in my story was essential. But, thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I hope you like this one as well.

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Ayiana.M.W****: **Aw, no need to thank me for updating. I enjoy writing and updating just as much as you like reading! Thank you for the review though! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one.

**Her Highness Gaki-chan****: **Yeah, I thought it would add a little more to the story if I let the criminals out of Arkham. I mostly did that so I could write a sequel and maybe a little more. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one.

**kindleflame5****: **Goodness. I just love reading your reviews! When I read them I'm all like "Yes. I have to write more now. I just have to!" I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I was worried about it because I just kind of… quickly wrote it and posted it just to get the news of my poll out there for the sequel to this story. I'm really glad you like reading the Black Swan scenes, because I sure do have a lot of fun writing them. And yes, Rosalie is protective of John because well…she likes him. Who wouldn't be protective of him? I mean really… it's John Blake. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**highlander348****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and don't worry. The Black Swan's appearances are far from over. I hope you like this chapter!

**Luli Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. John will be seeing a lot more of the Black Swan. It's essential. So her heroic scenes are far from over. I hope you like this chapter!

**WinterRain36****: **Aw, well thank you. I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well, and as always, thank you for the review!

**Smiele****: **Ha, yep. I had to include the Joker at least once in my story, and what better time to add him in, than to add him in a filler chapter to make it more interesting? Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Ravenmore45****: **Well, thank you. I'm so glad you think so. That really boosts my confidence and makes me want to write more for you guys! I'm really glad you like Rosalie! I was actually really worried about her becoming a Mary-Sue. I did everything in my power to make her a good, relatable character to avoid it. It took me nearly forever to come up with a good vigilante name for her. I didn't want to make up anything stupid, but then I was watching the movie The Black Swan and it was like *Light Bulb!*. Then I started writing this story, and well, here we are! Thank you so much for the review, and I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**RainbowSky: **Woo! Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **Yep, there will most definitely be a sequel. The poll for which villain to include is up on my profile right now! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**BlackRoseRed92****: **Hey! I'm really glad you like the story so far. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I look forward to hearing from you again. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-IWRU-**

It's been five days since John's last encounter with the Black Swan and currently, he and Gordon are in John's apartment, discussing what they could possibly do to get the policemen out of the tunnels when they are disturbed by a rapid knocking at the door. John furrows his eyebrows, and grabs his gun from the coffee table located by the couch. He slowly walks to the door and opens it, pointing the gun at the person who knocked. His eyes widen a bit when he finds Rosalie standing there.

Rosalie glances at the gun and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you greet all of your guests like this or am I just special?" Rosalie asks, and Gordon snorts a laugh from his place on the couch. John quickly lowers the gun and apologizes, motioning for her to come inside. Rosalie steps inside and takes the backpack that she is wearing, off of her back. She opens it up and takes out a laptop, and boots it up. "Have either of you seen the football game that went on before the explosions happened the other day?"

John and Gordon look at her incredulously.

"Okay, I remember you saying you like football, but we have more important things to think about Rosie," John says, and Rosalie glares at him.

"Ha, ha. Just wait," Rosalie says, and searches through the list of available wireless internet servers. Rosalie smiles triumphantly when she finds a provider that isn't password protected. John and Gordon exchange an amused glance because of the girl beside them who clearly isn't afraid to steal another person's internet server right next to two men of the law. She brings up a video sharing website, and quickly finds the video of the beginning of the football game between Gotham and Rapid City. Rosalie clicks play, and the young boy who the video is focused on is just finishing up the National Anthem. The football game begins soon after, and Rosalie skips ahead a bit. Both men beside her stiffen when the football field collapses, the football players all falling inside the stadium, except for one lone player from Gotham who manages to carry the football all the way to the touchdown area.

Rosalie shakes her head and eyes the football player sympathetically.

"That was a good play. I don't think he would have been intercepted even if the field didn't collapse," Rosalie points out, making John smirk and Gordon sends her an exasperated glance. The three of them frown when Bane steps out onto the small amount of field that's left, behind him is a few of his men, and a large device on a cart. Bane sees a dead referee lying on the ground and he bends down and takes the microphone from his corpse. Rosalie turns the volume up higher when Bane starts to speak.

"Gotham! Take control of your city!" Bane says into the microphone. Rosalie rolls her eyes, and then they widen when a sudden thought comes to mind.

"You know, he still has my cell phone. Thieving scoundrel," Rosalie mutters.

"This is the instrument of your liberation," Bane says, gesturing to the device behind him. Another man is brought forward and is thrown in front of Bane. "Identify yourself to the world."

"Dr. Leonid Pavel. Nuclear physicist," Pavel says into the microphone.

"Tell the world what this is," Bane commands to the physicist.

"A fully primed neutron bomb. With a blast radius of six miles," Pavel says, and Rosalie glances at John warily. He returns the look and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. They both return their attention back to the screen.

"And who can disarm this device?" Bane asks, looking down at the man in front of him.

"Only me," Pavel says, shakily.

"Thank you, doctor," Bane says, and effortlessly snaps the man's neck. The football stadium erupts into screams and shouts of horror, and Rosalie clenches her jaw. "The bomb is armed. The bomb is mobile. The identity of the triggerman is a mystery. One of you holds the detonator. We come not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of the city to the people. At the first sign of interference from the outside world, or of the people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours," Bane finishes, and drops the microphone. The video shows Bane, and his men taking the device out of the stadium, and then the video stops.

"He really is a lovely man, isn't he?" Rosalie asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This suddenly just got a whole hell of a lot worse," John mutters, closing Rosalie's laptop.

"Does _she _know about this?" Gordon asks Rosalie, referring to The Black Swan.

"Who do you think showed me? She told me to show you guys," Rosalie says, feeling awkward referring to herself in third person, but doesn't let it show.

**-IWRU-**

John steps outside his apartment building and begins his trek down the road. He's been doing this for the last few days, looking for any criminals that could be hurting people, or anyone that's hurting people at that very moment. He ducks into an alley when he sees a few of Bane's men turn a corner and begin heading towards him. Unfortunately for John, the men saw him before he hid, and they rushed toward him.

"Well, well boys. Look at who we have here. Isn't this the cop that the younger Kyle sister was always around?" one of the men asks, and John's eyebrows furrow. He raises his hands in the air as they all pointed their guns at him.

"Not very smart for a cop to be out on the streets, especially at night," one of the men says, smiling menacingly.

"You know, I've told him that. But who listens to me?" a low feminine voice says, and all of the men's heads snap in the direction the voice came from. John smiles a bit when he sees The Black Swan leaning on the brick wall of the building near them. "Three on one? That's not very fair. Good thing I'm here to even the score a bit," The Black Swan says, and kicks the gun out of one of the men's hands. She catches the gun and shoots the man in the chest.

John takes this moment of distraction and tackles the lead man, and begins trying to wrestle the gun from his hands.

The last man aims his gun at Rosalie, and she grabs his gun arm and pushes it to the side. The man fires the gun and she hears someone yell out in pain. Rosalie punches the man in the stomach and uses the other man's gun to shoot him in the chest as well. Rosalie quickly turns and shoots the last man in the back twice and drops the gun. She watches John push the man's body off of him and clutch his arm.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asks lowly, kneeling beside him.

"I'll be fine," John pants out, and Rosalie stands up, pulling John to his feet as well. She pulls him out of the alley and removes his hand from his arm. She realizes that the yell of pain from earlier came from John.

"It looks like the bullet just grazed your arm, but it's definitely going to need stitches," Rosalie observes. "Unfortunately, you'd be crazy if you think you're going to find a doctor. Fortunately though, stitching someone up isn't that hard. I can do it."

"You don't have to," John says, looking at the wound.

"I'm going to. Now, take me to your place. I'm assuming you have a needle, thread, and rubbing alcohol?" Rosalie asks, and John nods, and they begin walking in the direction of his apartment. Once inside John's apartment, John shows her where everything is that she would need. John takes off his jacket and sits down in a chair at his small kitchen. Rosalie comes back with everything she needs, and pulls a chair next to John's.

"I hope you're alright with pain," Rosalie says in her low voice, with a smirk on her face.

"Better than most," John says, smirking back. Rosalie cocks a hidden eyebrow, and pours rubbing alcohol into a bowl. She puts the thread that she's going to need into the alcohol.

"Do you have any ice? Like I said, this is going to hurt," Rosalie says.

"Nope. I'm just going to have to suffer," John says.

"Oh, a tough guy," Rosalie says, smirking, and running the needle through the flame of a lighter. John grins a bit and watches her. Rosalie gets the needle and thread ready and looks to John. "Ready?"

John nods, and Rosalie begins her work.

"So, I thought I told you before that walking around by yourself was stupid, and not to do it," Rosalie says, while she stitches up his arm.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing," John says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? Well if that bullet had been about a foot more to the right you'd be dead right now. What good would you be to anyone then?" Rosalie asks, seriously. "You're just lucky I cleared a spot on my schedule to save you."

John stays silent for a bit, watching her stitch up his arm. "Thank you," he says, finally.

"You're welcome," Rosalie says, glancing into his eyes momentarily. Rosalie looks back down at her work and ties off the stitches, and places the needle down on the table. "I trust you know when to remove stitches and how?"

"Yeah. I got it," John says, and Rosalie nods, standing up. "Thank you again, for your help."

"It's no problem," she says, and makes to leave the apartment. "Just… don't do that again. We can't afford to lose you. And I know one person who really doesn't want to lose you."

John gives her a confused look and Rosalie smiles.

"Don't look at me like that. You know exactly who I'm talking about," she says, and John grins a bit. Rosalie holds back a smile and leaves the apartment, out into the night to fight more criminals and save more victims.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter 16 everyone! I hope it was worth the wait! Remember, to go vote on my poll for the sequel for this story!

**New outfit for Rosalie on Polyvore! Feel free to check it out if you'd like. There's also a collage of all of my other OC's for this story on there, so if you'd like to see what they look like, go check it out. Link on my profile! **

**There's also a link to what Rosalie's back tattoo looks like on my profile as well. Check it out!**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **It's time for chapter seventeen everyone. Unfortunately this will probably be my last update for the week. I may post one more chapter during the weekend, but that's a big maybe. I'm usually very busy on the weekends, but it's always a possibility. Anyway, I'm about to get very annoying by asking you again, to go vote on my poll. I'll probably be asking every time I post a new chapter. Right now, the Joker and Harley Quinn are winning by one vote. If this isn't who you'd like to see during the sequel, go vote for one of the other choices. If it is, well, go vote again anyway to ensure that the Joker and Harley Quinn stay in first place!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**phantomcat97: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like my story, and I hope to hear from you again.

**Her Highness Gaki-chan: **I know, although I'll admit when I saw that part in theatres, I laughed really hard. I thought it was funny. But I'd be so upset. I mean, come on. He made a touchdown. That's awesome, then he turns around and the whole field is gone. That's a bad time. Thank you for the review!

**dream lighting: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**kindleflame5: **I'm glad you found that funny. I think that every story deserves a bit of comedic relief at some points. Thank you for commenting on the fight scene. I'm always worried that I don't deliver when it comes to those, and it relieves me when someone comments on them, telling me that they're good. So thank you for that. I originally had a plan for when Rosalie was going to reveal her secret. I may go with the sequel, or my original plan. I just have to think on it a bit. Thank you for the review, and I hope to hear from you again.

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**NathalieIyper:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**PowerToThePeople23: **I think that's a good suggestion. I may do that. It'll give something extra to the story, and that's a great line! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**highlander348: **He sure does need to listen to her. But hey, he's a stubborn, hot-headed guy. What can you do, huh? I love your suggestions. I can't reveal anything that I'm planning on doing. That would ruin the surprise. But I really hope you'll be satisfied with what I have planned for the end of this story and the sequel. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Ravenmore45****: **That's a good question. Don't worry, The Black Swan will have an encounter with Bane again. She has to get her cell phone back, right? ;D Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**Luli Cullen****: **I really wish I could answer your question, but that would ruin the surprise for what I have planned. All I can say, is I hope you won't be disappointed with my writing. Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**WinterRain36****: **Well thank you! You're the first one that's commented on my Polyvore sets. I'm glad to know that my work on there hasn't gone unnoticed. So thank you for that. :) You have a lot of good questions, and I wish I could answer them, but unfortunately that would ruin the surprise. As The Black Swan says: "Why ruin the surprise? All the fun is in not knowing."

**Ayiana.M.W****: **Well, don't worry. I remember how tough school was, and I know how stressful it can get. I'm really glad you tool the time to read and review my story though! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I look forward to hearing from you again.

**-IWRU-**

"That's where they're keeping the bomb. In one of those trucks," The Black Swan tells John as a large truck drives by the alley that they're hiding in. John had recently taken up helping her out a bit come nights. Rosalie reluctantly agreed so that she could make sure he stayed safe when he refused to go back to his apartment.

"Are you sure?" John asks, and Rosalie nods.

"I've seen it in the back of one. They have at least four of them though, so I can't be sure which one it is," Rosalie tells him, and John nods a bit.

"Gordon will want to know," John says, and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Well did you think we'd keep it our little secret?" Rosalie asks mockingly, and John smirks, but rolls his eyes at her.

"How can you walk around with no coat? Especially at night?" John asks, as the two begin their walk in the shadows around the city again.

"You get used to the cold," Rosalie says, smirking widely. "It's just my shoulders anyway."

"You're insane," John says, and unzips his coat, but Rosalie reaches out her hand and stops him.

"Stop. No need to be a gentleman. Way too cliché for my taste. Besides, I'd have to be insane to keep doing this under Bane's nose," Rosalie mutters.

"I don't think you're insane for what you're doing. I can't even count how many lives you've saved in the last two months. You're brave for doing this," John says, and Rosalie bites back a smile. "How's Rosalie been?"

"Who?" Rosalie asks, forcing a bored tone.

"Rosalie Kyle. I haven't seen her in a while. How's she been lately?" John asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She's fine. She has her sister looking after her," Rosalie says, and John nods.

"Good… good," he says.

"You really like her, huh?" Rosalie asks, nudging John's side with her gloved elbow. John chuckles a bit.

"What's not to like?" John asks.

"Her sister's a criminal," Rosalie points out, wanting to her his opinion about her.

"But she isn't. Besides, she told me their story. I understand why," John says, and Rosalie nods approvingly.

"Well, to give you a little ego boost, she really likes you too," Rosalie says, glancing at the ground and smiling. She doesn't miss the large grin that plasters itself on John's face, which refuses to leave for nearly ten minutes.

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie wakes up at around 2:30 the next afternoon after arriving back at her apartment at 6:10 the same morning. She stretches a bit and stands up next to her bed. She glances outside her window and frowns when she sees John outside her apartment building, kneeling next to a car with a red gas gallon next to him. She sees him begin to siphon the gas out of the car and she opens up her window.

"Don't get a mouthful of gas!" she calls out, with a large smile on her face. John looks up sharply and smiles when he sees her. He waves a bit to her and she waves back. "I never thought I'd see the day where you broke the law. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Everybody else is doing it?" he calls out as a question, and Rosalie laughs.

"Come on up when you're done there. You look cold," Rosalie says with a smirk, and John nods. Rosalie shuts the window and glances around the apartment. She walks into the kitchenette, and starts a pot of coffee. She smiles a bit when a knock sounds at the door, but the smile quickly drops from her face when she sees her Black Swan mask lying by her bed. She quickly kicks it under the bed and goes to the door. She opens the door and smiles at John, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Thanks. It's freezing out there," John says when Rosalie closes the door.

"No problem. I'm making coffee if you want any," Rosalie says, walking back to the kitchenette where she finds her coffee halfway done.

"That sounds great, thanks," he says, and takes a seat on the couch. Rosalie walks to her dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I'm going to go change into some… appropriate clothes," she says, and heads to the bathroom.

"Hey, if it makes a difference, the Hulk is my favorite Avenger," John calls out, and Rosalie looks down at her Incredible Hulk t-shirt, and laughs.

"Yeah? Mine too," Rosalie says, taking off the shirt, and replacing it with her clean one. "Who's your least favorite?"

"Are we talking comics, or the new movie?" John asks, and Rosalie thinks a bit while pulling on her jeans.

"Either," she says, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hawkeye. Definitely Hawkeye," John says.

"Really? Well… yeah, I guess he'd be my least favorite from the movie. Quicksilver was my least favorite from the comics. I always had a problem with Magneto, and I guess that got transferred over to his kids," Rosalie says, sitting on the couch next to John.

"That's not very fair," he says, smiling.

"Yeah… well, life isn't fair. I've always preferred the X-Men over the Brotherhood," Rosalie shrugs.

"Doesn't everyone?" John asks, chuckling a bit.

"Nope. Selina always argued with me, saying that the Brotherhood was better. We really didn't have much else to do as children except argue with each other. We actually came to physical blows over which was better," Rosalie says, and the two laugh a bit.

"Well, you gotta like the X-Men. They have Professor Xavier," John says.

"And Wolverine," Rosalie adds, standing up and going to the kitchenette. She pours two cups of coffee and takes them over to the couch. She hands John a cup, and he thanks her.

"You didn't want any sugar or anything, did you?" she asks, and John shakes his head.

"I've been taking my coffee black for years," John says, taking a drink.

"Same here," Rosalie says, and sighs. She takes a long drink of her hot coffee, and puts her sock clad feet up on the table in front of the couch.

Rosalie sits up a little straighter when a series of booms go off outside. She and John quickly make their way to the window where they see a couple of men stripping parts off of a car. Rosalie frowns and shakes her head. John begins to head to the door, but stops when Rosalie grabs his arm.

"Leave it. No one drives anymore anyway. Besides…that's the car you were just illegally siphoning gas out of anyway. The owner wouldn't get that car very far anyway," Rosalie says with a small smirk. John sighs and looks back out the window. "It's still hard to believe that this is happening. It's been over two months, and I still think I'm going to wake up… and be late for work. That everyone's fine, and the rich people are still in their homes, and not hiding or being killed. That everything in Gotham is just like it was before. But then I look outside and see… things like that," Rosalie says, gesturing to the men outside. "And I see nothing being done about it. Then I remember that it's all real. That Bane has a fucking nuclear bomb somewhere in the city, and if one person makes one wrong move, this city's going to be shot straight to hell."

"That's not going to happen," John says firmly. "We're going to stop him before that happens."

Rosalie looks up at John briefly, and he looks back down at her. He raises a hand and cups her cheek gently, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. John slowly leans down and softly captures Rosalie's lips with his own. Rosalie's eyes flutter shut on contact and she raises one of her hands and rests it on his hand on her face. She rests her other hand on the back of his neck, while he rests his other hand on her waist. They stay in this position for a few moments before they both pull away.

A smile instantly graces both of their faces, and John presses his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe it took me so long to do that," John says, letting the hand on Rosalie's face slide down to her neck. Rosalie's hand remains on his, and he turns his hand around and laces his fingers with hers.

"I think it was worth the wait," Rosalie says back, and they both chuckle a bit. John pulls back from Rosalie a bit but his hand remains in hers.

"I have to take this gas to the St. Swithin's. Do you want to come?" John asks, and Rosalie nods a bit.

"Yeah. I want to see Elijah," Rosalie says, and steps away from John, letting go of his hand. She pulls on a pair of boots, and puts on her navy pea coat. Rosalie watches as John picks up the gas can and he heads to the door. She follows him and smiles as he opens the door for her. She walks out and John closes the door behind them. He places his free hand on her back and they walk down the stairs together. "Have you been to the boy's home recently?"

"Yeah, I was there last week, just to check up on things," John responds.

"Did you see Elijah?" Rosalie asks, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," John answers.

"Is he alright?" Rosalie asks.

"He seemed okay. From what I saw he doesn't go anywhere without that Iron Man doll," John says, smiling a bit.

"Good… good. I was worried…wait, doll?" Rosalie asks, looking sharply at John. John frowns a bit and looks at her.

"Yeah… the one that you gave him on his birthday, remember?" John asks.

"Oh, I remember. But I did not give Elijah a doll. Iron Man is not a doll. He is an action figure. There's a difference," Rosalie defends. John laughs.

"You usually hear young boys saying that," John says, and Rosalie grins.

"Where do you think I got it from?" Rosalie asks, and John nods a bit with a grin on his face.

"Fair point," he says, and they smile at each other.

Soon enough, the pair of them reach St. Swithin's and John once again, opens the door for Rosalie. Rosalie smiles and steps into the mildly heated building and brushes some of the fallen snow off of her coat. John puts a hand on the middle of Rosalie's back and leads her up the stairs. Rosalie smiles at the sight of Father Riley and the boys. Rosalie glances around the room and sees that it's not just the boys that are there. Instead, the room is filled with refugees that were hiding from the criminals roaming the city.

Father Riley approaches the pair, and John immediately hands him the gas can.

"For the bus, incase there's a chance to evacuate," John says when Father Riley takes the can.

"Rosie!" Rosalie hears a small voice call out. She smiles widely when she sees the familiar blonde boy. She bends down and lifts him into her arms. He wraps his arms around her neck, and Rosalie kisses his cheek.

"Hey, Eli. Are you doing alright?" Rosalie asks.

"Uh-huh," he says, and she sets him down on the floor. She smiles when she sees him clutching his Iron Man figure to his chest. "Father Riley says we can't go outside anymore," Elijah complains.

"It's only for you to stay safe, Elijah," Rosalie tells him gently, kneeling down before him, and smoothing down the hair on the back of his head.

"From the bad people?" Elijah whispers to her and Rosalie nods.

"But you're safe in here, alright?" Rosalie asks him.

"Promise?" he asks, and Rosalie nods with a smile.

"I promise," Rosalie says, and embraces the small boy. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Hey, Rosie? I'm gonna go. Are you coming?" John asks her softly. Rosalie nods a bit.

"Yeah I have to get back home," Rosalie says.

"Don't go, Rosie," Elijah whines, throwing his arms around Rosalie's neck. Rosalie frowns a bit and softly pats his back.

"I'll be back alright. Don't worry," Rosalie assures him.

"I don't want you to leave Rosie," Elijah says, and Rosalie frowns deeper when she spots tears forming in the boy's eyes.

"Oh… I know you don't sweetie. But I'll be back, I promise," Rosalie says, and kisses the boy's forehead. Elijah looks down at the floor and walks away from Rosalie, clutching his Iron Man figure to his chest and sits down next to another boy on the other side of the room. Rosalie watches him walk away with a frown, and John puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, and sighs at his concerned expression.

"You alright?" he asks. Rosalie nods and stands up.

"Yeah," she says and heads to the entrance of the room. She glances back at Elijah one more time before she and John exit the room, and then the building.

"He'll be alright," John says to Rosalie.

"I know. That doesn't stop me from feeling bad though," she says, and John wraps an arm around her shoulders. Rosalie moves a little closer to John for warmth, making John grin a bit.

Eventually John and Rosalie arrive back at Rosalie's apartment building. Rosalie turns to face John and sends him a small smile.

"I'll see you later then?" she asks.

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easy," John says, and Rosalie leans forward and presses her lips to his softly. John puts one of his hands on the back of her head and steps closer to her. Rosalie smiles into the kiss and reluctantly pulls away. "Especially after that."

Rosalie chuckles a bit and quickly pecks him on the lips one more time.

"Be careful, okay?" Rosalie asks, frowning a bit. John gives her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine," he says, and Rosalie nods a bit. She smiles a bit back at him, and he turns around and begins his venture down the street. Rosalie sighs and looks up at the sky. She frowns a bit at the darkening sky, and heads up to her apartment. She shuts the door behind her as she enters her apartment and reaches under her bed. She pulls out her suitcase that contains her outfit and silently puts it on. She picks up her mask and walks into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror for a few moments, and glances at her mask. She sighs and puts her mask on and ties it around her head, and exits the bathroom. She walks into Selina's bedroom, makes her way out the window, and begins her journey around the city, watching as the gray cloudy sky turns black, as the late evening descends to night.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **And there was chapter seventeen. I don't have much to say, except to take another trip to my profile and vote on the villain for the sequel!

**New outfits on Polyvore! Go check them out if you'd like! Link on my profile. **

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I can't believe I'm already at chapter eighteen. It seems like just yesterday that I posted chapter one. I also can't believe that this story has gotten over 250 reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten on one of my stories before and it feels amazing. I'm so super happy that you guys all like this story so much. It makes me feel oddly accomplished. But anyway, like last time, the Joker and Harley Quinn are currently in the lead in my poll by only two votes. If this isn't who you'd like to read about in the sequel, go ahead and vote on which villain you'd like to see The Black Swan battle! Vote as many times as you'd like if this website will let you!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies: **

**REDROBINS007****: **Well, that's alright! You're reviewing now, and that's what counts. I'm really glad you've been reading this since the beginning, and I'm glad you like this story. I'm also, really glad you reviewed. I love hearing what my readers think of my story, whether it is a good or bad review. But yeah, I know. I wanted to make them kiss a long time ago, but it was never the right time. When I was writing it, I decided that I made everyone wait long enough. Thank you for voting on my poll! I'm super happy that you're excited for the sequel, and I for one am excited to write it. I already have a bunch of ideas in my head for it. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope to hear from you again. :)

**Her Highness Gaki-chan****: **I know, I was sad when I wrote it. I was like, "Aww, my poor Elijah." But it will be alright. There will be more Elijah soon. You're the youngest in your family? I'm the oldest, with three younger siblings. It's not really a good time. They're pretty annoying. But anyway, thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

**samdel1997****: **Haha, I love how excited everyone is that they finally kissed. I'll admit, I was really excited when I wrote it. I stopped while I was typing it and smiled really big, and yelled "NOW KISS" and typed it. I felt very accomplished when I wrote it. Well, at least now I know that the guest was you, and that you reviewed the last chapter. :) I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you for the review.

**brijane****: **I think that John isn't putting two and two together with Rosalie and the Black Swan because he's blinded by his attraction and liking for her…maybe? Don't know… he's a smitten guy. I'm glad you like this story though! Thank you for the review!

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you had fun on your vacation! No worries though, Selina will show up soon. I can't leave her out of this story. Again, thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as all of the other ones.

**WinterRain36****: **Aw, well I'm actually touched that my scene with Elijah almost made you cry. It's awesome that my writing can inspire emotions like that. And, I'm glad you were happy about the John/Rosalie kiss. Thank you for voting on my poll though! Feel free to vote as many times as you'd like for the villain you'd like to win. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**kindleflame5****: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you liked their kiss! I was so excited to write it. And I'm also glad you liked their Avengers chat! I agree. The movie was brilliant. I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. I really enjoy reading your reviews, and I can't wait to hear from you again.

**PowerToThePeople23****: **I don't know that Bruce will come back during this chapter. I may extend this chapter to get to that point, but if not, he'll definitely be back in the next chapter. Thank you for the review! And I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Ravenmore45: **They sure did kiss. I was very excited to write it! Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one.

**RainbowSky: **We'll see ;) Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**-IWRU-**

**SPECIAL FORCES BODIES HANG IN THE CABLES OF GOTHAM BRIDGE**

Rosalie glares harshly at the computer screen that shows a live feed of Gotham's newscast. She runs her black gloved hands through her hair, and rubs her unmasked eyes. She hurriedly puts her mask on and climbs out her sister's window. She uses the rooftops of buildings and alleyways to make her way to John's apartment building. She uses the fire escape when she arrives and stops when she gets to John's bedroom window. She sees him pacing in his room, looking over some papers, and she taps on the window. John looks sharply over, and lets out a breath when he sees the Black Swan at his window. He opens the window and she climbs into the apartment. She breezes past John, and heads out into the living room where Gordon is sitting. He is genuinely surprised when he sees her standing there, and he glances behind her to see John entering the room as well.

Rosalie paces back and forth in John's living room furiously, shaking her head.

"What the hell happened?" she finally asks in a low, calm voice. Neither of the men answers and she stops pacing and looks at them expectantly. "Well?"

"We brought in men that we thought could help," Gordon says simply, and Rosalie raises her hidden eyebrows.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Unfortunately for them, they're hanging from the Gotham Bridge. They weren't much help were they?" Rosalie snarls at them. "Where exactly did you bring the 'Special Forces'?"

"To City Hall. To meet Lucius Fox, the one man who can stabilize the bomb," John answers confidently.

"Oh, you mean the bomb that Bane said he'd detonate if anyone brought in any outside help?" Rosalie asks, incredulously. "And you brought them to City Hall? Where almost all of Bane's men congregate? You're a detective and a Police Commissioner, and you're both acting completely incompetent!" Rosalie exclaims.

"Alright, that's enough," John says, glaring at Rosalie.

"That's enough? Tell that to the men that you brought into this city, that are currently hanging dead from the bridge," Rosalie tells him. "Okay who is this Lucius Fox?"

"He built the bomb," Gordon tells her. "He said it was originally built as a fusion reactor. Bane turned the core of it into a bomb, and disconnected it. He can reconnect the bomb to the reactor and stabilize it."

"So where is he now?" Rosalie asks.

"We don't know. We were going to bring him with us when we left, but he made us take Miranda Tate instead," John says.

"So he's still at City Hall with Bane's men after he was associating with the Special Forces men?" Rosalie asks, rolling her eyes, and clenching her jaw. "Well, I don't think they'd just kill him. They'd probably put him through one of that psychopath Crane's trial."

"Well that doesn't help us," Gordon says. Rosalie holds back a biting comment, to get on with business.

"I'll watch over the 'trials' for a while. I'll look up Fox tonight. If I see him, I'll get him back," Rosalie says, turning to go back to John's bedroom. A thought comes to her mind and she stops, and turns back around. "Let's not pull another stupid stunt like this again. You're lucky we're not all dead right now."

"Tomorrow we're having a meeting. I want you to be there," Gordon says.

"Where?" Rosalie asks, and Gordon gets up and scribbles down an address on a small piece of paper and hands it to Rosalie. Rosalie glances at the address and nods to Gordon and John. She retreats back to John's bedroom and climbs out the window, onto the fire escape, and she makes her way to City Hall.

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie frowns deeply, and glances away when she sees another Gothamite break through the ice and plunge into the freezing water. She watches as Bane's men re-enter the building to bring out another innocent citizen for their unfortunate demise.

"Please! Let me go!" a girl screams. Rosalie straightens herself when she hears the familiar voice. Her jaw drops when she sees two of Bane's men leading Missy out to the ice. By the position of the sun in the sky, Rosalie can tell that she needs to be heading to the meeting place to meet Gordon and John. Without a second thought, Rosalie jumps from the low roof, directly behind the two thugs.

"Manhandling women," Rosalie says, shaking her head. "That seems to be a common trait with all of you guys."

The men turn around sharply, and the first man that turns around immediately meets Rosalie's gloved fist. She fights back a smirk when she hears the sharp crack of the man's jaw. She kicks the other man in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Rosalie easily takes the man's gun from him when he falls to the ground, and shoots both men in the chest, effectively killing them both. If Bane got word that the Black Swan was lurking around during these 'trials' he'd have them guarded more closely. Of course, seeing two of his men dead won't put his maniacal mind at ease, but Bane's men would be more on guard if they knew it was the Black Swan and not just one of the civilians.

Rosalie grabs Missy's wrist and quickly drags her around to the side of the building. Rosalie watches as a few of Bane's men run out and see their fallen comrades dead on the ground. They all begin talking to each other furiously, and they retreat back into the building.

"Thank you, so much," Missy whispers from behind Rosalie. Rosalie turns around and looks Missy in the eye. Missy frowns a bit at Rosalie, and squints her eyes. "You look really familiar."

Rosalie keeps her face expressionless. "You're welcome," Rosalie says, lowly. The two of them stiffen when the back door to City Hall opens and slams. Rosalie grabs Missy's wrist and the pair of them quickly dash away from the building. They stop at the building that the meeting is supposed to take place, and Rosalie glances at Missy. "Where's your family?"

"They're… d-dead," Missy says, tears forming in her dark eyes. Rosalie frowns a bit, and nods.

"You'll come with me then. I'll take you someplace safe after this meeting. Just stay quiet while we're there," Rosalie says, knocking on the back door of the building. A few moments later, the door opens, revealing Gordon pointing a gun at her. When he sees who it is, he lowers the gun, allowing the girls inside. He glances at Missy, confused.

"Who's this?" Gordon asks.

"Missy Vasco," Missy says, quietly, glancing at Rosalie.

"Vasco. As in, Vasco Incorporations?" Gordon asks, and Missy nods solemnly. Rosalie gives him a look that tells him not to say anymore. Gordon nods slightly and walks back over to the table. "Where the hell are they? It's not like we have a lot of time here."

"How long?" a man asks, and Gordon looks at him.

"The bomb goes off tomorrow. We have about eighteen hours to do something," Gordon responds, and Rosalie hears Missy gasp from behind her. Rosalie frowns a bit and thanks whatever God, or god like deity is out there that she got a full eight hours of sleep the previous night, because she knows that she won't be getting a wink of sleep until the bomb is stabilized, or she's dead.

"To do what?" the man asks Gordon.

"We mark that truck, get a GPS on it," Gordon says. "Then we can start thinking about how to take it down."

Rosalie briefly frowns at the lack of a plan, but she knows that for now, it's the best they've got. Everyone's head snaps to the side when there's a knock at the door. Rosalie tenses, and moves protectively in front of Missy. One of the other men goes to the door and opens it. Everyone relaxes when on the other side of the door stands John and about ten other men. John spies the Black Swan and sends her a nod, which she returns. John looks at Missy with a confused expression, but a glare from the Black Swan makes him advert his eyes.

"Foley. Where's Foley, dammit?" Gordon shouts. He grabs his coat and heads to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Rosalie asks lowly and exasperatedly.

"You shouldn't be out on the streets," John says, attempting to block Gordon's path. Gordon just pushes his way past John, ignoring the looks everyone is sending him.

"Men," Rosalie hisses, annoyed. She hears Missy stifle a laugh behind her, and Rosalie sighs. "Come on," Rosalie says to Missy, and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" John asks her.

"Taking her somewhere safe, and then going to make sure that our lovely Police Commissioner doesn't get himself killed by being so stupid," Rosalie says. She walks out the door with Missy trailing behind her. Rosalie quickly leads Missy to her apartment which wasn't located terribly far away from the meeting place.

"Who lives here?" Missy asks.

"You'll know soon enough," Rosalie answers. "You'll be safe here."

Missy nods and yawns widely. Rosalie smiles a bit.

"If you'd like to sleep, the bedroom's there. I assure you, the owner of this apartment won't mind," Rosalie says, and Missy nods a bit. Rosalie swiftly leaves the apartment, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Rosalie roams the streets for nearly an hour, looking for Gordon. She ducks behind a corner quickly when she hears people approaching. Her eyes widen considerably and she quickly slaps both of her hands over her mouth when she sees Bane dragging a struggling man down the sidewalk. The man puts up one hell of a fight though, but despite the fight that the man puts up, Bane just looks amused.

Rosalie frowns in thought when the man hits Bane in the mask, and one of the valves comes undone. Bane clutches at his mask frantically with one hand, while the other grasps the man's neck. The man gasps, and wheezes while trying to pry Bane's massive fingers from his neck. In a second, the man falls limp in Bane's grasp, and the large mercenary drops the man unceremoniously to the ground. Bane pays no mind to the lifeless body at his feet, as he's more occupied by his mask. Eventually, he gets the valve replaced on his mask and his breathing evens out. Afterwards, Bane stands a little straighter, still not giving any attention to the man at his feet.

"I know you're there," he says calmly, and Rosalie moves farther into the alleyway. "You must be the one causing all of the trouble in this city. Your attempt at trying to rid this city from the evilness that has spread is a folly. But as I suspect you already know, your recognizable attempts have gone to waste because the bomb is set to detonate in the next sixteen hours. Because of this matter, favorably for you, I won't kill you. You like everybody else in this city will instead, feel the fire."

Rosalie tenses when she sees Bane stroll past the alley she's hiding in, without a single glance in her direction. What unnerves her the most is the fact that he knew she was there. Rosalie glides deeper into the alley, and resumes her search for Gordon. Rosalie stops suddenly when she hears a very familiar voice she'd been missing for the last few months.

"Never steal something from someone you can't outrun," she hears her sister say. Rosalie grins as a kid runs past her with an apple and Rosalie comes out from behind the structure she was hiding behind.

"I remember that lesson very clearly," Rosalie says to her sister, who turns around quickly and grins.

"Good to know you're still alive," Selina says, moving forward and embracing her sister.

"I told you to have faith in me," Rosalie says. "It pains me that you had such little confidence in me."

"Don't be so dramatic. We both know you have a tendency to do some pretty rash things," Selina says with an eye roll.

"Well I learned from the best," Rosalie says with a grin.

"A cat and a swan. I've never heard of them getting along in the wild, but I guess there's a first time for everything," a deep voice chimes in from behind the sisters. "Though you were much better at protecting your identity than your sister was," the man says, referring to Rosalie. The sisters turn around sharply and their eyes widen simultaneously.

"Nice to see you alive," Rosalie says with a smile. "Though you need to shave. Looking a little scruffy there Bruce."

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Annndddd Bruce is back! Not much to say, except keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. And go vote on my poll so I can begin the sequel as soon as I can after this story is finished!

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **So I'm not entirely sure, but this is probably going to be the second to last chapter. I'm so sad that it's almost over but also happy because then I get to write the sequel! Anyway, the poll. The Joker and Harley Quinn are still leading by one vote, followed by Mr. Freeze and The Riddler who are both tied. The poll will remain open until the end of this story. So go vote my readers!

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Luli Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know… I really like Missy as well. I felt bad for killing her family but…yeah. All will be well though. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Her Highness Gaki-chan: **I know! Lots of Bruce in this chapter. And I know… Bane is scary… I'd be really scared of him if he was real. But, no! You're not weird! I like that you like this story that much. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**samdel1997: **Yes, I love Bane. He's epically awesome. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**dream lighting: **We'll see ;) Thank you for the review!

**kindleflame5: **Yep, Bruce is back, and there is a lot of him in this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I love reading them. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**NathalieIyper: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Sam0728: **Well, if my calculations are correct, there's only one chapter left after this one. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Katara Melody Cullen: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**PowerToThePeople23: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

** : **Hey! Thank you for all of the reviews! I have to admit, I love your John Blake story. It's really good, and I've been reading it since the beginning. Great job on it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones!

**highlander348: **Everyone should know that. Haha! You'll just have to read and see the role that Rosalie will play. Thank you for the review! I love reading your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Ravenmore45: **I know right? What a nice guy and all that. *Rolls eyes* Anyway, thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**IaMcHrIsSi: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**WinterRain36:** Thank you for the review! Lots of Bruce in this chapter! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**-IWRU-**

"You came back," Selina says in a tone that makes Rosalie raise her hidden eyebrows, and look accusingly at her sister. "I thought they'd killed you."

"Not yet," Bruce says, his eyes fixed on Selina. Rosalie glances between the two of them several times, quickly.

"If you're expecting an apology…," Selina trails off.

"It wouldn't suit you. I need help. From both of you," Bruce says, and Rosalie narrows her eyes in confusion.

"And why would I help you?" Selina asks, not including Rosalie in her question. Selina knows that Rosalie would immediately help Bruce since she has a habit of doing good things, and helping people.

"For this," Bruce says, pulling a USB drive out of his pocket. "The clean slate."

Rosalie's eyes widen a bit, and she looks sharply at Selina.

"You're going to trust me with that after what I did to you?" Selina asks.

"I'll admit, I was a little let down. But I still think there's more to you. Plus, the reason you sold me out, was to save your sister," Bruce says, gesturing to Rosalie. "I actually think this isn't a tool to you. It's an escape route. You want to disappear. Start fresh."

"Start fresh? We can't even get off this island," Selina scoffs, taking the drive from his hand. Rosalie frowns a bit at the thought of leaving the city in this state… and at the thought of leaving John, Missy, Lamont, Terry, Elijah, and everybody else she'd become close to.

"I can give you a way off. Once you've gotten me to Lucius Fox. I need you to find out where they're holding him. Then take me in," Bruce says.

"Why do you need Fox?" Selina says. Rosalie remains silent, watching the exchange between her sister, and the billionaire.

"To save this city," Bruce responds.

"Who says it needs saving?" Selina asks him. "Maybe I like it this way."

"I don't," Rosalie mumbles, ignoring the withering look that Selina sends her way.

"Maybe you do. But tomorrow that bomb's going off," Bruce says, and Rosalie notices Selina's face pale significantly. Selina glances at Rosalie, who nods solemnly. Selina clenches her jaw and looks back at Bruce.

"So? Get your 'powerful friend' on the case," Selina says.

"I'm trying. But I need Fox," Bruce answers, almost desperately.

"He's at City Hall, waiting to be sentenced," Rosalie chimes in.

"Sentenced?" Bruce asks, confused.

"Jonathan Crane is hosting these 'trials' for the rich people in town. Makes them choose between death or 'exile', which consists of them walking out on the frozen river, ending in death anyway. I've been watching over the trials, and as far as I know, he's alright," Rosalie answers, and Bruce looks at her gratefully.

"I need you to take me in," Bruce says, looking at Selina. Selina glances at Rosalie, and Rosalie nods a bit.

"I'm going to go watch over my little rebellion team… and make sure none of them… dies," Rosalie mutters, glancing between Selina and Bruce.

"Thank you, for what you've done for this city while I was gone," Bruce calls to her as she starts walking away. Rosalie turns around and smiles a bit at him.

"Don't thank me yet."

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie ducks behind a building as she catches sight of Gordon and Miranda Tate, and she uses the building's old fire escape and climbs to the roof of the building. She smirks a bit when she sees John crouched down on a small grated bridge that connects to the neighboring building with a two way radio in his hand. Rosalie walks to the edge of the building, and climbs down on the bridge. John jumps when he finally notices her behind him.

"How do you do that?" he asks, glaring slightly at her. Rosalie only smirks in response, and turns her attention back to Gordon.

"Warn him," Rosalie says lowly, pointing out a few of Bane's men.

"Heads up," John says into the radio.

"Copy that," Gordon's voice murmurs through John's radio. Gordon moves to the end of the alley, still in Rosalie and John's vision. They watch as Gordon flings a GPS locator at the truck that slowly drives by the alley. Gordon looks at the device in his hand. "Got it," his voice sounds through the radio again. The others joined Gordon in the alley, and Rosalie and John both relax a bit. They immediately tense again when a group of Bane's men round the corner, pointing their guns at the group.

"Commissioner James Gordon. You're under arrest," one of the men says, smirking.

"On whose authority?" Gordon asks. Rosalie sees John start to move out of the corner of her eye, and Rosalie immediately grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him back.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, glaring harshly.

"What are you doing?" she hisses. "You aren't going anywhere."

"We have to help them," John says, and Rosalie rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"No, you need to think clearly for once in your life. Look at how many men there are, and look at the guns they're carrying. Do you honestly think you can just flounce over there, and take out a dozen men carrying extremely large, automatic weapons, and live?" Rosalie asks. John remains silent, anger burning in his eyes. "You're no good to anyone dead."

Rosalie and John watch solemnly as the team of people are taken away by Bane's men. "It's up to us now," John mutters.

"Not just us," Rosalie mutters back, and turns sharply, gracefully climbing back up onto the roof. John quickly follows.

"What does that mean?" John asks, confused. Rosalie ignores the question, and swiftly climbs down the fire escape. She looks up at the cloudy sky, noticing the dimming lightness of it. She assumes that Bruce should be with Fox by now, and she sighs, apprehension and anxiousness growing in the pit of her stomach.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rosalie finally answers.

"I'm getting the men out of the tunnels tonight," John blurts out, and Rosalie glances at him when he falls into step with her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Rosalie asks, genuinely curious.

"Ackerman Park. Through one of the pipes. It's concealed by buildings," John says. Rosalie nods a bit.

"When?" she asks.

"Soon. It's almost dark," John says, and Rosalie stops walking, faintly hearing someone in the alley next to them. She glances down and sees a dark figure, and smirks a bit.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to get Gordon," Rosalie says, lowly, and John nods. Rosalie gives him one last look, and heads down the alleyway.

"They have Jim Gordon," a voice growls from deeper in the alleyway. Rosalie walks a little farther in and comes face to face with the Batman. She smirks a bit.

"Nice to have you back, and in costume this time," Rosalie quips lowly. Bruce smirks a bit. "But yes. He was taken in not too long ago."

"Come with me," Bruce says, turning and walking deeper into the alley. Rosalie raises her eyebrows when she sees the massive vehicle waiting at the end of the alley. Bruce gestures for her to get in, and Rosalie raises her hidden eyebrows. She gets in the vehicle, and Bruce enters as well.

"You know, my mother warned me against getting into vehicles with strangers," Rosalie quips sarcastically.

"Your sister said the same thing," Bruce mutters in his normal voice.

"You used your regular voice! The illusion is shattered!" Rosalie exclaims, trying to lighten the situation. Bruce smirks a bit and starts up the vehicle. Rosalie stiffens a bit when the vehicle rises into the air. After nearly two minutes in the air, Bruce lands the vehicle on the roof of city hall. The pair of vigilantes quickly make their way to the edge of the building, and very continently, they see Bane's men outside with Gordon, and a few other members of the team already slowly making their way onto the ice. Bruce swiftly lifts Rosalie into his arms, and jumps from the roof of city hall, his cape slowing the fall. He lands on his feet and sets Rosalie down.

Rosalie makes to move to the men, but Bruce holds her back. Rosalie looks at him confused and he motions for her to wait, and pulls something from his utility belt. Rosalie watches as he brings a blow gun to his mouth and aims. He blows on the gun and a bat shaped dart hits one of the men in the neck. The man quickly reaches up and pulls the dart out of his neck and briefly looks at it before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Rosalie raises her hidden eyebrows and turns her lips downward in approval. She watches as Bruce expertly shoots the other men with the darts, and watches in amusement as they all fall to the ground unconscious.

Gordon and the others turn around when they hear the commotion and Bruce makes his way out of the shadows when all of the men are unconscious. He pulls a flare out of his belt and hands it to Gordon. "Light it up."

Gordon looks at the Batman confused and looks behind the Batman and sees the Black Swan standing there. Gordon looks back at the flare and lights it up, and throws it on the ground. A trail of fire ignites on the ice, and leads to a nearby building, and runs up the building, eventually lighting up a large flaming bat. Rosalie smiles to herself, and turns her attention back to the men. Once they were all back on the shore, Bruce hands Gordon a small metal box.

"This blocks out the remote detonator signal to the bomb," Bruce says. "Get it onto the truck by sunrise. They might hit the button when it starts."

"When what starts?" Gordon asks, confused.

"War."

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie steps on the scene where John said he'd be freeing the police, and walks to the open pipe. She pales significantly when she sees Officer Ross lying on the ground. She frowns deeply, and kneels by his body. Rosalie quickly rips off one of her gloves and presses her bare fingers to his neck, and her eyes darken when she feels no pulse. She lets out a long breath, and closes her eyes.

"Is he alive?" a deep voice asks from behind her. Rosalie shakes her head and walks away from the dead officer's body. She pulls her glove back on and hears voices coming from a nearby ditch. She walks to the edge and her eyes widen, and then darken dangerously when she sees John on his knees in front of a group of men. The lead man has a gun pointed at his head, and without a second thought, Rosalie jumps into the ditch behind the men. The men all turn sharply to her.

"Sorry boys. He's way too handsome to kill," Rosalie says, and she hears Bruce land behind her. She kicks the man closest to her in the knee, making him collapse to the ground with a shout of pain. Rosalie and Bruce both easily take out all seven of the men, working together, while John watches.

"You missed a spot," John points out, gesturing to one of the men who began rising. Bruce swiftly kicks him in the head and walks over to John. Rosalie leans against the wall and watches.

"If you're working alone, wear a mask," Bruce tells John.

"No one cares who I am," John says, and Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

"The mask's not for you. It's to protect the people you care about," Bruce says, pulling something out of his belt. "Count to five, then throw this."

John takes the small device out of his hand and Bruce walks away. John counts to five and throws the device at the wall of rubble. A small explosion happens, but the wall of rubble still stands. Rosalie smirks in amusement.

"You got anything bigger in that belt?" John shouts, and suddenly, the winged vehicle that the Batman has been currently using rises into the air, and John scrambles back against the wall of the ditch. Rosalie glances at him, amused, and watches as Bruce uses the guns attached to the vehicle to clear the rubble from the tunnel entrance. Moments later the whole of Gotham's police force begins to slowly emerge from the tunnel. They were all in various states of health, and ruggedness, but they all shared one certain emotion. Anger.

"So, what now?" John asks.

"All-out assault on Bane," Bruce says, appearing behind John, making him jump. Rosalie who heard him coming only silently laughs into her hand, ignoring John's glare at her. "But you need to get the people you care about across the bridge.

"Why?" John asks, and Rosalie looks at him like he's dumb.

"Incase we fail. Save as many lives as you can," Bruce says.

"Don't you need me here?" John asks.

"You gave me an army," Bruce says to John. Bruce looks to Rosalie. "Come with me."

Rosalie nods a bit, and the two vigilantes in black begin their trek out of the ditch.

"Thank you," John calls out from behind them.

"Don't thank me yet," Bruce says, taking Rosalie's line from earlier.

"I may not have a chance to later."

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie, Bruce, and Selina make their way down an old, dirty alley until they came to a building. Bruce steps forward, and undoes a latch. He lifts a sliding door revealing a motorcycle like vehicle.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Selina says mockingly, approaching the vehicle.

"The midtown tunnel's blocked by debris. But the cannons give you enough firepower to make a path for the people," Bruce tells Selina. "To start it you-," he starts, but is cut off by the roaring of the vehicle's engine.

"I got it," Selina says, and drives the vehicle out of the building a bit. "I'm not entirely sure how we're both going to fit on here," Selina says, looking at Rosalie. Rosalie shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"There's a reason for that 'Lina… I'm not going with you," Rosalie says, and winces when Selina's eyes emit anger and disbelief.

"Is that so?" Selina asks lowly. Bruce looks a little uncomfortable, but Rosalie holds her ground.

"I can't just leave without doing what I can to help," Rosalie reasons, and Selina scoffs loudly.

"You've done more than enough for this city!" Selina exclaims. "This is for that cop isn't it."

"Not all about him. I care about people here," Rosalie says.

"More than your own sister?" Selina asks viscously.

"Of course not," Rosalie hisses violently. "They're evacuating the city. I'm going to get out, but until then, I'm going to do what I can to help. I've gotten close to people, and if I just left… I couldn't live with myself if they died and I didn't give it my all."

"What if you die in the process?" Selina asks, her tone getting weaker.

"Then I'll die honorably…," Rosalie says softly. Selina sharply looks away from her. "Besides… you don't know that I'll die… you did teach me to be smarter than that."

"That bomb though-," Selina starts.

"I really think we're going to be able to stop it," Rosalie says, and Selina looks at her with blatant disbelief and desperation shining in her eyes.

"You're all I've got Rosie…," Selina says softly. Rosalie clenches her jaw tightly as tears well up in her brown eyes.

"This is just something I have to do 'Lina," Rosalie says, leaning forward and kissing her sister on the cheek. She moves to walk away, but Selina grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Jag älskar dig, lillasyster," Selina says, and Rosalie squeezes her eyes tightly shut.

"Jag älskar dig också, äldre syster," Rosalie says, in response.

"I'm proud of you," Selina says, releasing her sister. Rosalie smiles at Selina and steps back. Rosalie glances at Bruce, and then looks back at Selina.

"When you fight Bane… aim for his mask," Rosalie says to Bruce who looks at her with a curious look. "I saw him get hit in the mask before, and one of the valves came undone. It slows him down, and it looked like he was in a lot of pain."

Bruce nods, happy to have this helpful information. Rosalie gives Selina's hand one last squeeze, turns on her heel with the grace of her feathered creature namesake, and determinedly makes her way down the alley, and out of her sister's sight.

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **Oh, I just loved writing the Batman and Black Swan working together. Vigilantes unite! It's almost over guys. *Sad face* But then the sequel! *Happy face!*

**Suggestions?  
Comments?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I have nothing to say in this Author's Note besides, it's the last chapter.

Like last chapter, I'll be using content from The Dark Knight Rises, so **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the movie and want to find out what happens yourself, reading my story wouldn't be advisable. But if you've seen it, or you just want to read and find out what happens, then by all means, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, or any of its characters. They all belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan… Even though I'd really like to. If I did I would put much more John Blake in the movie. And my characters would most definitely be added.

**Reviewers and Replies:**

**Her Highness Gaki-chan****: **Haha, I'm glad you're excited! I don't think I'll be writing a Bruce/Selina story. I'm more of an OC writer. Sorry. But anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much for the review! :)

**grapejuice101****: **Thank you so much for the review! I hope this chapter gives you what you'd like to see.

**dream lighting****: **You never know. ;) Thank you for the review!

**IaMcHrIsSi****: **I'm really glad you like Rosalie's character! The reason they speak Swedish will be explained in the sequel. No worries. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**Katara Melody Cullen****: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**WinterRain36****: **Well, you'll just have to read it and find out. ;) Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Luli Cullen****: **I know, I kind of have mixed feelings about this story being finished as well. But don't worry, as soon as this chapter is posted, I'm going to begin the sequel. I can't leave John and Rosalie alone for long. Thank you for the review though! I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter at all.

**Sam0728****: **Errgh! I wish I could tell you what I have planned for the sequel but… I can't. that would just ruin the surprise. Don't worry though. It will be started soon. :) Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**: **Ouch, I remember how that used to be. I hope you're doing well in your classes though! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. :)

**Rikki18****: **Well, for the sequel's villain…that all depends on the poll. I'm really hoping for a new villain though. I'll be posting the villain that's been chosen in the 'Thank you' chapter that will be up a little later today. Thank you so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**electrogirl88****: **Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**kindleflame5****: **Of course he will. He won against Batman once, and now with Rosalie's help, there's no way Bane can win again. No way, no how. Anyway, thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**PowerToThePeople23****: **Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not very good at writing Bruce/Selina. Sorry. ): But I hope this chapter satisfies you! It's the last one. *Sad face* but then I'm going to immediately get started on the sequel! Yay! Thank you so much for the review though. I hope you like this chapter!

**NathalieIyper:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**-IWRU-**

Rosalie races back to her apartment, quickly climbing the fire escape when she arrives. She looks back out her sister's window when she gets inside, and is monumentally relieved when she sees the motorcycle still sitting in the alleyway, still partially covered by the dumpster she parked it by the last time she rode it. She looks at the bed and sees Missy sitting up, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Let's go. We have to get you out of here," Rosalie says, and Missy nods quickly, scrambling to get out of the bed. Rosalie notices with approval that Missy still has her shoes on. Rosalie ushers Missy out the window, and quickly follows her out. Once they're both safely on the ground, Rosalie leads Missy to the motorcycle. "You ever drove one of these before?"

"Once. I wasn't very good at it," Missy says.

"Alright," Rosalie says, climbing on the motorcycle. "Get on."

Missy climbs on the motorcycle behind Rosalie as she starts up the motorcycle. Missy hooks her arms around Rosalie as the motorcycle jerks forward. The two girls begin their fast paced journey to the only remaining bridge leading out of the city. They both look up sharply when Batman's vehicle 'The Bat' flies over them. Rosalie looks back at the road and stops the motorcycle quickly when a yellow school bus pulls out in front of them. The bus stops as well, and the doors open, and John steps out.

"Go with him," Rosalie says over her shoulder to Missy. Missy looks at Rosalie unsurely. "Go."

Missy lets go of Rosalie and gets off the motorcycle. "Be careful," Rosalie says to John. John nods a bit.

"You too. This city can't afford to lose you," John says, and jogs over to her. "Do you have any idea where Rosalie is? I just tried her apartment, and she wasn't there."

"I think she's with her sister," Rosalie says, fighting back a smile. John nods a bit and sighs. Rosalie quickly drives around John and the school bus, filled with the boys from St. Swithin's. The boys all rush to the side of the bus, watching the Black Swan drive away.

Rosalie heads in the direction that she saw The Bat go in, and when she reaches the road that leads to City Hall, she's met with the sight of the criminals of Gotham, and Bane's men immersed in battle with Gotham's police force and SWAT team. On the steps of City Hall, Rosalie sees Batman engaged in a fight with Bane. Rosalie smiles as Batman slams into Bane sending the two into the building. Rosalie climbs off of the motorcycle, and starts up the stairs to the building but is intercepted by one of Bane's mercenaries.

The man quickly throws a punch at Rosalie which lands on her jaw. Rosalie staggers backwards a bit, but quickly recovers and kicks the man in the stomach harshly. She uses his moment of astonishment at the force of her kick, to sweep his feet out from under him, and he falls to the ground, smacking his head on the ground, knocking himself unconscious. Rosalie turns the corners of her lips down and shrugs, stepping over the man and completing her journey up the stairs. Once inside the building though, Rosalie is immediately grabbed around the neck. Rosalie prepares to fight back but is immediately stopped when a gun is pressed to her head. Rosalie tenses but stops all movement completely.

Rosalie observes the scene in front of her, and sees Bruce standing in front of Bane, and watches as Miranda Tate walks and stands behind Bruce.

"But he is not the child of Ra's al Ghul," her smooth, accented voice says to Bruce. "I am," she says, and Rosalie's eyes widen significantly when she plunges a knife into his side. "And though I am not 'ordinary' I am a citizen," she says, and pulls the bomb's detonator out of her pocket.

"Miranda," Bruce rasps out.

"Talia. My mother named me Talia before she was killed," she says. "The way I would have been killed if not for my protector. Bane," she continues. "I found my father, and brought him back to exact terrible vengeance, but by that time, the prisoners and the doctor had done their work to my friend, my protector."

Rosalie watches with a scrunched up face as Miranda/Talia reaches to Bane and touches his damaged mask.

"The League took us in. Trained us. But my father could not accept Bane. He only saw a monster who could never be tamed. Whose very existence was a reminder if the hell he'd left his wife to die in. he excommunicated him from the League of Shadows. His only crime was that he loved me. I could not truly forgive my father… until you murdered him," Talia says, shifting her gaze to Bruce at the end of her speech.

"He was trying to kill millions of innocent people," Bruce says.

"Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham, Bruce," Talia says. "I honor my father by finishing his work. Vengeance against the man who killed him is a reward for my patience," she says, and twists the knife in Bruce's side, making him grunt in pain. Rosalie struggles against her captor, who only tightens his arm on her, and pushes the gun harder onto her head.

"You see, it's the slow knife… the knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting, and then slips between the bones. That's the knife that cuts deepest," Talia says, and presses the button of the detonator.

"No!" Rosalie shouts, and is pleasantly surprised when nothing happens.

"Your knife may have been_ too_ slow," Bruce says tauntingly, and Rosalie lets out a low chuckle.

"Just a bit," she chimes in, greatly amused. Talia turns her head sharply and glares at Rosalie, who only smirks at the furious woman.

"You found a way to block my signal," she says, still looking at Rosalie. She turns back to Bruce and shrugs. "No matter. You've bought Gotham eleven minutes."

Talia rises to her feet. "Make sure they feel the heat. _Both _of them," Talia says, jerking her head in Rosalie's direction. "Goodbye, my friend," Talia says to Bane, who only nods back. Talia takes one long last look at Bane and turns on her heel, marching out of the building.

Rosalie's captor bangs the butt of his gun sharply on the side of Rosalie's head, causing her to drop to the ground. The two, black-clad vigilantes are now left alone in the room with Bane, whose mask is now fixed. Bane casually steps over the Batman and slowly approaches the Black Swan. Rosalie immediately begins pushing herself away from Bane, but he wraps his large hand around her ankle and drags her back to him.

Rosalie uses her free foot to deliver a hard blow to Bane's face. The heel of her boot leaves a deep gash on his face, but it doesn't seem to faze him much. His grip tightens on her ankle. With his other hand, he reaches down and grabs the slender woman by the neck, and pulls the upper half of her body to him. He tightens his grip a bit when she struggles, and he releases her ankle. His free hand grasps her mask and pulls it off of her face.

"Well, well… the younger Kyle sister," he says, and lets Rosalie go. He drops the mask by her side. "I never would have suspected you to be famous Black Swan. You certainly had me fooled. Bravo Miss Kyle," he says, and slowly turns his back on Rosalie, and makes his way back to Bruce. He picks up one of the mercenaries shotguns that were left when they left, and looks at Bruce.

"We both know that I have to kill you now," Bane says, stepping closer to Bruce and Rosalie slowly rises to her feet and starts moving quickly towards Bane when he points the gun at Bruce. "You'll just have to imagine the fire," Bane says and cocks the gun. As soon as the gun is cocked, Rosalie jumps on Bane's back, wrapping one arm around his neck and squeezing as tight as she can. Bane abruptly drops one hand from the gun and grabs Rosalie's arm, and attempts to pull it from his neck.

Bane can't help but be impressed by the girl's grip, for she was actually cutting off his air. Bane takes a couple of steps back, and slams Rosalie against the wall. Rosalie's head hits the wall of the building with extraordinary force, and she lets go of the large man, and drops to the floor.

"That was a noble attempt, but very feebleminded. You'll share his fate," Bane says. Bane now aims the gun at Rosalie, but just as he places his finger on the trigger of the shot gun, Bane is blasted off of his feet. Rosalie and Bruce watch as Bane slowly slides down the wall, his body falling lifelessly on the floor. The two vigilantes both simultaneously look at the culprit who was responsible for Bane's death and are thoroughly surprised to see Selina on the Bat Pod. Selina slowly climbs off of the vehicle.

"About that whole 'no guns' thing? I'm not sure I feel as strongly about it as you do," Selina says, picking up Rosalie's mask off of the floor and walking over to her sister. The sisters smile at each other and Selina carefully ties the mask around her sister's head.

"I need you on the ground, me in the air," Bruce says to Selina. "We have to force that convoy east tot eh entrance to the reactor."

Rosalie watches as the two stare into each other's eyes. She clears her throat impatiently, and the two look away from each other and at her. She gives them both a smirk, and crosses her arms over her chest. Bruce nods to both of them and walks out of the building. Rosalie narrows her eyes at Selina.

"What?" Selina asks her.

"So…you're allowed to like a superhero, but I can't like a cop?" Rosalie asks. Selina rolls her eyes and walks away from Rosalie. "That was a legitimate question!" Rosalie shouts after her, but Selina just climbs onto the Bat Pod and drives away. "Rude," Rosalie mumbles and walks out of the building. She stops short when she sees the dead body of Barsad in front of the building. She shakes her head a bit.

"Poor Billy," she sighs to herself, and walks around to the side of the building and swings her leg over the motorcycle and starts it up. Rosalie quickly drives to the bridge to check how the evacuation is going, and she is unpleasantly surprised when she sees that there is a long line of cars waiting, but not moving. She drives the motorcycle on the shoulder of the bridge, and eventually reaches the front by the school bus where John is standing with a group of boys, Father Riley, and Missy. Rosalie looks at the missing part of the bridge and looks at John.

"What happened?" she asks, and John glares across the gap at the men.

"They blew the bridge," he says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that much is obvious," Rosalie says, looking out at the river.

"How much time?" he asks her softly.

"About five minutes. But _he _has a plan," Rosalie says, emphasizing the word 'he'. John nods, looking a little relieved. "Bane's dead."

John nods again. "Good," he says, and Rosalie looks up at him. He looks back at her, then turns to face the group of boys, Father Riley, and Missy. "Alright, everybody back on the bus. Come on! On the bus!"

"What are you doing?" Father Riley asks John.

"Protection from the blast," John says to reassure the children.

"It's an atom bomb!" Father Riley exclaims in disbelief.

"You think they need to hear that in their last seconds? You think I'm going to let them die without hope?" John asks, glaring at the priest. When the boys, Missy, and Father Riley were all on the bus, John rejoins Rosalie at the bridge's railing.

"You think his plan's going to work?" John asks. Rosalie shrugs helplessly.

"No idea. They're cutting it close," Rosalie says, solemnly.

"Show me who you are," John says, and Rosalie looks sharply to him. "We're probably going to die anyway. Just… show me who you are." Rosalie still looks unsure, and John grins weakly. "Humor me. Please?" he asks, and Rosalie blinks. She sighs largely and raises her hands to the back of her head where the mask ties together. She pulls lightly on one of the strings, but abruptly stops, and turns around when an explosion goes off.

"Get down! That's it!" John yells to the children on the bus.

"No," one of the boys says. "That's Batman."

John and Rosalie both turn back around to see the Bat flying overhead, the bomb hanging from the vehicle. Rosalie frowns deeply at the velocity that the Bat is flying at.

'What the hell is he doing?' Rosalie thinks. She watches, and the farther away the Bat gets, the farther down her heart sinks. Her hand flies to her mouth when the bomb explodes. John throws an arm around Rosalie, as if shielding her from the oncoming blast, but as they wait, they feel nothing. The two of them slowly turn back around and straighten, and look at the mushroom-shaped cloud on the horizon. Rosalie hears all of the boys on the bus cheering in excitement. Rosalie's face remains blank, and she looks at John's face. His expression is a mixture of sadness, anger, and admiration.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait to find out who I am," Rosalie says in an emotionless voice. John looks at The Black Swan, but she turns away sharply, but not quick enough that John didn't miss the tears that were forming in the vigilante's eyes. She mounts the motorcycle and glances back at the bus, and the faces that were watching her. She sees Missy step off of the bus and walk over to Rosalie. Missy wraps her arms around Rosalie's neck.

"Thank you for helping me," Missy says, and pulls away from The Black Swan. Rosalie swallows the lump in her throat and simply nods to the girl, and starts up the motorcycle, turning around, and drives to the end of the bridge and out of everyone's sight.

**-IWRU-**

A couple of days pass since the death of Bruce Wayne/Batman and the disappearance of Selina. Rosalie enters her apartment, and tosses her new set of keys on the coffee table, and puts the bag of groceries she'd recently purchased on the counter. She takes her time putting away the food she'd bought. She walks into Selina's bedroom, to which Rosalie had taken up occupancy in and stops shortly when she sees two pieces of paper on the bed, one marked with a large black number '1' on it and the other with the number '2' on it. She picks up the first letter and unfolds it.

_Rosalie,_

_I thought writing a letter would be a lot safer for my well being because when you see the signature at the bottom, you'll want to kick my ass._

Rosalie looks at the bottom of the letter and drops it when she sees the name

Bruce

_Anyway, I'm writing this letter to, once again, ask for your help. First though, I wanted to thank you for all of your help with saving the city from that lunatic, and for helping to try to keep the peace while I was away in that hell hole that Bane took me to. You may not think that your efforts were worth anything, but I assure you, they didn't go unrecognized by anyone, especially me. I'm more grateful to you than you'll ever know. _

_But enough with the sentimental crap, because your sister tells me that it rubs you the wrong way. I've left John Blake custody of my 'Bat Cave'. I think you, as well as I, know what he's planning on doing now that I'm 'dead'. He's going to need help, and that's where you come in. I know you care for him, and you have experience with helping to keep the criminals off the streets. You don't have to do this, but I have a feeling you will. As a sort of, last wish thing, I want you to help him. Train him. You can even call him a 'side-kick' if you'd like. He won't like it so don't say it directly to him or anything, but know that you were there first, so technically he would be…don't tell him I said that though. It would hurt his pride, and there's nothing worse than a hero with a wounded pride. _

_If you choose to accept, which I hope you do, go to the manor. My butler, and best friend Alfred Pennyworth will be there waiting to show, and tell you everything you need to know. And I want you to know, you can trust him with your secret, completely, along with Lucius Fox. He'll be there to help you and John out every step of the way, along with Alfred._

_Keep doing what you're doing Rosalie. You make a huge difference in Gotham. Gotham will always need a hero and you can be Gotham's new hero. _

_I'm not the only one who believes in you._

_I'll be in touch soon._

_Bruce._

Rosalie chuckles a bit, and wipes away the stray tear that made its way down her cheek and she picks up the other letter.

_Lillasyster,_

_You told me before that staying in Gotham and helping the people was something that you 'had to do'. I understand now. That's why I didn't force you to leave with me. And you know I could so don't roll your eyes._

Rosalie laughs, and rolls her eyes anyway.

_I'm writing this to you to let you know that I'm alright. As you've probably guessed, I'm with Bruce. He's taking care of me, so don't worry. That was stupid of me to say because I know you're going to worry about me, just as much as I'll worry about you. Expect a lot of calls from me Rosie, and status reports on how you're doing. _

_I'll talk to you soon baby sis._

_Selina._

_P.S. Bruce says to look under the bed._

Rosalie furrows her eyebrows, and kneels beside the bed. She looks under the bed and pulls out a box. She carefully opens the package and inside the small box lays an iPhone. Rosalie picks up the note from inside the box.

_Don't worry about the bill. It's all taken care of. _

_B.W._

Rosalie picks up the phone and chuckles a bit. Rosalie considers what Bruce's note says, and walks back out to where her bed is. She pulls the suitcase from under the bed and grabs a small duffel bag from beside her dresser. She places her Black Swan outfit in the bag and grabs her purse from the counter, and leaves the apartment. Rosalie leaves the apartment complex and quickly hails a cab. She tells the driver where she needs to go, and within ten minutes, the taxi arrives in front of the Wayne Manor. Rosalie hands the driver the money he earned, and exits the cab, throwing the strap of the duffel bag over her shoulder. Rosalie walks up to the door and rings the bell.

In about thirty seconds, the door is opened revealing an elderly man with striking blue eyes. He smiles softly at Rosalie.

"Miss Kyle, I assume?" he asks, happily.

"That would be me," Rosalie says, smiling back.

"You received Master Wayne's letter then?" he asks, and Rosalie nods. "Very good. Come in," he says, and Rosalie enters the manor. He leads her up a flight of stairs and into a large room. "Now, this won't be the way you'll be able to enter the Bat Cave since the manor is going to be turned into an orphanage."

"It is?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes, Miss Kyle," he says, smiling.

"Oh, please, just call me Rosalie," Rosalie says.

"Miss Rosalie," Alfred says, and Rosalie shrugs a bit, not bothering to correct the man. "But there are two other entrances to the Bat Cave. The one you'll want to use is this one," he says, handing Rosalie a small piece of paper with an address written in elegant script. Rosalie nods a bit, and Alfred steps forward and uncovers an old piano. He presses a few keys, and Rosalie raises her eyebrows and turns the corners of her lips down, nodding a bit. They step into the elevator, and Alfred presses button to go down. The two adults stand in silence until the doors open again.

"Wow," Rosalie mutters, taking in her surroundings. Alfred smiles at the girl and leads her across the bridge to the computer area. He explains a bit of the technology, and points out an area that would be good for training John.

"Does Mister Blake know your secret?" Alfred asks Rosalie.

"No, he doesn't," Rosalie answers. Alfred nods, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out two sets of keys, and hands them both to Rosalie. "What are these for?"

"These, Miss Rosalie," he starts, holding up one set of keys, "are to the Mercedes parked in the garage, and these," he holds up the other set of keys, "are to the Penthouse located on the top floor of the hotel that Master Wayne had purchased long ago."

Rosalie looks at the man with wide eyes.

"I…I can't take these Alfred…," Rosalie trails off, and Alfred smiles at her.

"Of course you can, Miss Rosalie. This was all requested by Master Wayne. I'll be relocating to the Penthouse as well, if that's alright by you," he says. Rosalie stares at the man in stunned silence. She blinks several times before throwing her arms around the man. She hears him chuckle and he returns the embrace.

"Of course it's alright by me. It's more than alright," she says, smiling widely. She blinks repeatedly when she pulls away from Alfred, willing the tears to go away. She takes the keys from the man, and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you," Rosalie says, pouring gratitude into those two words.

"No need to thank me, Miss Rosalie. What you've done, and will be doing for this city makes up for everything," Alfred says. "Now, you may want to change into your costume, because I have a feeling that Mister Blake will be here soon."

Rosalie nods.

"I'll be waiting in the manor for you Miss Rosalie. We'll head to the penthouse when you're finished here," Alfred says, and Rosalie nods. She watches as the man walks into the elevator, and the doors close. Rosalie quickly changes into her Black Swan outfit and hides her duffle bag and purse. She sits down in the chair in front of the computers, and crosses her legs. She fiddles around with the computers a bit until she hears the sound of a platform rising. She smirks a bit, and turns the chair to face the noise. Moments later, she sees the stunned face of John, whose eyes widen a bit, and a small grin forms on his face when he sees her.

"Well, it's about time. Don't you know how rude it is to keep a lady waiting?"

**-IWRU-**

**A/N: **And that's it guys. *Sigh* I feel like part of me has died. But it will liven up once again when I begin writing the sequel which will be soon! I'll be closing the poll very soon, so if you'd like to vote one last time, go do it! There will be one last chapter for thank you's and acknowledgements. But I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Remember to alert to me or keep your eyes open for the first chapter of the sequel! I'll announce the villain in the next chapter.

Until the sequel everyone,

MaygenLynn


	21. Thank You's and a Preview of the Sequel!

Alright guys. I just wanted to take a minute to thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story. Honestly, if no one had been doing any of that, this story probably would have been taken off of this website by me. What's the use of writing a story if no one's going to read it right? So really, it's you guys who have made it possible for this story to come as far as it has.

I hope you all are excited as I am for the sequel! I can't wait to get this posted so I can start on it. As you guys may have noticed, I've closed the poll, but I'll get to who won in a moment. First I have to go on with my appreciative, sentimental things… just because I really am glad to get this story complete.

My biggest thanks are to:

**kindleflame5****, ****Luli Cullen****, ****Katara Melody Cullen****, ****IaMcHrIsSi****, ****WinterRain36****, ****highlander348****, ****PowerToThePeople23****, ****Sam0728****, ****samdel1997****, ****Her Highness Gaki-chan****, **and**, ****wisegirl2772****.**

You guys have all been my constant reviewers. I love reading what you guys have to think after every chapter. My inbox being filled up with reviews hours after I post the newest chapter is always an awesome feeling, and I always know that I'm going to see your names during those reviews. Thank you all so much for all of the time spent reading, critiquing, and commenting on my story. You guys are awesome!

Now, enough of that…. Not that I'm not appreciative, but I think I've got all of that covered already. Thank you again. Anyway.

I'm just going to tell you the title of the new story, and I'm sure you guys can guess who won.

Actually, how about a little preview of one of the chapters that I've already got planned out. ;)

**-_Line Break-Line Break -Line Break_**

"How were your classes today, Miss Rosalie?" Alfred asks while he prepares Rosalie's dinner of spaghetti Bolognese.

"Long, and exhausting," Rosalie says, plopping down on one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Well, that would probably have to do with the fact that you got in at around 5:30 this morning, Miss Rosalie," Alfred quips, dishing her dinner out on a plate.

"Alfred, really, how many times do I have to tell you do drop the whole 'Miss Rosalie' thing?" Rosalie groans, putting her head in her hands. Alfred chuckles a bit and brings her plate to her and sets it in front of her. He taps her elbows, which were resting on the mahogany wood of the table, with his index finger. Rosalie glances up at him with a questioning look.

"No elbows on the table," Alfred says.

Rosalie gives the man a dry look and casually removes her elbows from the table. She picks up her fork and takes a large bite of her food. The lets out an approving moan and swallows the food.

"This is delicious, as always, Alfred," Rosalie says.

"Thank you, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says, and prepares to walk away.

"Why don't you join me? You always make enough for the both of us. Eat with me so I don't feel like such a loser," Rosalie says to the man, who smiles at her.

"As you wish, Miss Rosalie," Alfred says, and Rosalie chuckles a bit. She picks up the remote to the small television that rests on the counter by the table and turns it on. She watches the news between bites of her dinner, and smiles at Alfred as he joins her at the table.

"And as always, The Black Swan has been doing a phenomenal job at cleaning up the streets of Gotham, along with Gotham's police force. But there's also been reports of a new vigilante out there that we at the studio have taken to calling him 'Nightwing,'" the anchorman says.

"Nightwing?" Rosalie asks, and ponders this name for a few moments. She nods slowly. "Not bad. I think he'll like it," Rosalie says, looking at Alfred.

"Yes Dave, and we can't help but think he's doing a great job as well," the anchorwoman agrees.

"Aww… John's first taste of notoriety," Rosalie coos. "I wish I could see his face right now."

"The Black Swan and her side-kick, Nightwing," the anchorman says, making Rosalie unceremoniously drop her fork. Alfred looks at her blank face, a little concerned, but all concern is immediately replaced by amusement as Rosalie spontaneously combusts into a bout of raucous laughter.

_**-Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**_

Haha, yep. John will not be 'Robin', he will be 'Nighwing'. I think John being 'Robin' would be way too obvious. Besides, Nightwing is completely awesome. Anyway, I'm going to stop writing this so I can move on with the sequel which is going to be called,

**On Cold Wings**

Can you guess who the villain is?

Yes?

No?

Well I'll tell you!

Mr. Freeze!

Yay! I'm really excited. Anyway, I'm going to go start with the sequel now!

Until then,

MaygenLynn


End file.
